Sin Alma
by 3R-DT
Summary: RPS AU futurista. "En un supuesto mundo feliz, los líderes mundiales tienen un oscuro secreto" Warnings: un poco de violencia,Non-con, tortura, alguna que otra muerte... lo normal  Jared/Jensen
1. Prólogo: ¿Un mundo feliz?

**_Esto lleva escrito un montón de tiempo, pero hay una amenaza friki a la hegemonía de los fics de sobrenatural y ni yo ni mi gemela podemos consentir tamaña intrusión. Por ello (y porque estoy aburrido ya que mi inspiración se fue por el retrete y la de ella la siguió) me he decidido a colgar un par de cosas que ya colgué en el Supernatura_foro (en español) y en mi LJ._**

**_Tengo que advertir que soy "El gemelo oscuro" así que no esperéis nada dulce, cariñoso, amable... nada de novela rosa._**

**_Ésto es un "Universo Alternativo", de RPS tiene los nombres de los Js y la S, evidentemente todo sale de mi mente enfermiza y de un regalo de cumpleaños que se alargó un poquito en el tiempo. Si a alguien le gusta: ¡¿Te lo has hecho mirar? (jajajaja! ) y si lo odias y quieres ponerme verde adelante, me va la marcha._**

**Disclaimer:****_ Afortunadamente para ellos (sobre todo para el rubito) este fic no está basado en hechos reales y sólo en mi psicótica imaginación, los personajes son totalmente inventados salvo los de los relacionados con Sobrenatural, y_****_ por supuesto lo único que gano con todo ésto es pasármelo bien un rato sin que haya damnificados reales. ¿Quieres demandarme? allá tu. No tengo responsabilidad civil, estoy incapacitado legalmente y si vas contra mi gemela... YO NO IRÉ A LA CÁRCEL_**

* * *

><p><strong>SIN ALMA<strong>

**Prólogo: **

"**Un mundo perfecto"**

A finales del siglo XXII, la Tierra estaba al borde de la destrucción total. El 90% de las especies animales y vegetales del planeta había desaparecido durante la sucesión de guerras en que el ser humano volcó sus energías.

Hasta que una empresa de tecnología "Infogenética" dirigida por el millonario y filántropo Lázarus Stark, fabricó lo que pareció ser la única cura posible para la humanidad: el Enlace con la Conciencia Universal, abreviadamente ECU.

El ECU consistía en un neuroestimulador implantado en la nuca que controlaba emocional e intelectualmente a las personas eliminando de ellas las emociones destructivas.

A principios del siglo XXIII todos los habitantes humanos del planeta tenían implantado su propio ECU. Treinta años después se produjo el cambio: Los humanos con implante de primera generación comprendieron que eran superiores al resto de la humanidad e idearon la forma de perpetuarse en el tiempo: trasladar su personalidad y su alma por medio de sus ECUs a cuerpos jóvenes y hermosos con los que poder ejercer su poder recién adquirido como guías espirituales del mundo.

El poder corrompe. A mediados del siglo XXIV, Lázarus Stark había olvidado que una vez fue un científico que inventó la cura para un planeta en guerra. Ahora que la Tierra era un inmenso jardín repleto de paisajes y territorios por descubrir, lleno de belleza y de paz, su fábrica de cuerpos de repuesto hubiera sido el motivo perfecto para, tras ciento cincuenta años de adoración, ser repudiado por todos.

La solución a ésto fue el secreto mejor guardado de la historia de la humanidad: la liberación controlada en zonas alejadas de los núcleos civilizados de los creados en laboratorio. A estos nuevos humanos se los llamó los "sin alma", haciendo creer a la población ECU que eran animales evolucionados hasta imitar el aspecto humano. Los "sin alma" prosperaron en los bosques, hasta que 20 años después de su liberación se hizo el primer "Control de Plaga" haciéndose una limpieza de individuos mayores de 30 años y seleccionando los mejores especímenes entre 20 y 30 años para su domesticación o para convertirlos en receptores de ECUs cuyo cuerpo original se deteriorase.

En el año 2817 sólo quedaban cinco ECUs de primera generación, el propio Lázarus Stark, líder supremo mundial y gobernador del continente americano; Alezeia Verne, gobernadora de Eurasia y su esposo Pegasus Sade; Sabine N'Gonga, gobernadora de África y Pandora Stark, gobernadora de Oceanía e hija de Lázarus.

Faltaban tres años para el "Control de Plaga" que cada dos décadas aseguraba el bienestar de los pueblos "humanos" de la Tierra. Sin embargo debido al envejecimiento de la población y la falta de mano de obra, estaba permitido, tras pagar el correspondiente permiso de "extracción" y correr con los gastos de los cazadores, la captura de "sin alma" adultos.

Jared Tristán Padalecki tenía cinco años cuando su padre fue abatido por un sin alma en el último "Control de Plaga". Ahora con veintidós años era uno de los cazadores más eficaces. Tanto, que el mismísimo Lázarus Stark había solicitado sus servicios para una "extracción" especial.

Cuando entró en la sala de audiencias del líder mundial, se dio cuenta de que aquella batida era aún más especial de lo que se imaginaba. Si era difícil acceder a la presencia de un Primero, ver tres en la misma habitación sobrecogía a los ECUs menores como él. Eso no había ocurrido en al menos ciento cincuenta años.

- Quiero esos Lázarus – la voz musical y antiquísima de Alezeia Verne hizo estremecer de emoción y deseo a todos los presentes salvo a su esposo y al líder mundial – llevo dos semanas observándolos, son los recambios perfectos.

- Son míos Alezeia, él es mío – los ojos de plata vieja del Primera Generación, podían aterrorizar a cualquier criatura del planeta, salvo a ella – los he vigilado toda su vida, él será mi receptor y no de Pegasus.

El aludido no separó sus dedos de la representación holográfica de los dos "sin alma" en cuestión, un macho y una hembra que pescaban con una rudimentaria caña mientras él abrazaba a la hembra preñada de seis o siete meses.

- Hay más, y éstos son perfectos para nosotros. Ella es hermosa, lo que me dará cien años más de belleza, y si Pegasus obtiene ese cuerpo podré soportar su estúpida compañía un poco más.

- ¿Ves lo que tengo que aguantar Lázarus? - la mano débil y enfermiza del único Primero sin poder se retiró del holograma – A veces envidio a esos seres que creen ser libres. Entiendo que te guste ese cuerpo, sería el perfecto para ti, pero es la única forma de tener descendencia Lázarus.

El Líder cerró los ojos en un silencio denso que puso en tensión a todos los presentes "Si es vuestro deseo, enviaré a mis cazadores" dijo abriendo los brazos fuertes y bronceados de su todavía poderoso y atractivo cuerpo.

En seiscientos años era el que más le había durado, sesenta, y podría aguantar otros cincuenta antes de los primeros síntomas de deterioro. Pegasus en cambio, no había cambiado de receptor en más de ciento cincuenta años y aunque seguía siendo turbadoramente bello, el paso del tiempo le había vuelto débil y enfermizo.

- Gracias Lázarus – Alezeia alzó su rostro perfecto y le besó en los labios

Todos los presentes sintieron sinceramente la pérdida que iba a suponer la destrucción de aquel cuerpo.

_SA-SA-SA_

- Eh mi amor, deja eso o harás daño al bebé – una pelambrera rubia y enmarañada se asomó a la puerta de la cabaña de adobe, una alegre sonrisa hacía brillar los verdes ojos del recién llegado cogiendo el saco de fruta de las manos de la muchacha – todos lo dicen Alma, en los últimos meses no se deben cargar pesos ni arriesgarse a caídas o golpes.

La muchacha se dejó hacer, su cabello, rojo como el fuego, caía ondulado en cascada, suelto y libre sobre su espalda, sus ojos azabache miraron con amor al hombre de su vida,el que lo era todo para ella.

Acarició el rostro de su amado, percibiendo la cicatriz que ocultaba bajo la barba, la cicatriz que los hombres de hielo le habían causado al destruir la aldea del Lago Ackles en el último gran ataque.

- Nuestro hijo no tendrá que sufrir lo que hemos sufrido nosotros Jensen – y sujetó a su amado por la nuca depositando un fugaz beso en sus labios

- No me importa siempre que estemos juntos – besó su frente como lo había hecho toda su vida – porque tú eres mi alma.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hasta aquí el epílogo, subiré a capítulo diario, tanto si os gusta como si no ¿Algo que objetar? Bye gente<em>**


	2. La extracción

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo I**

"**La extracción"**

Los helicópteros sobrevolaban el bosque de secuoyas en modo silencio.

- ¿sabes Tristán? En la antigüedad, eso de ahí abajo era un desierto – Jason Burton era cuarenta años mayor que Jared, detuvo su ciclo de crecimiento a los veinte años así que el cazador lo recordaba con el mismo aspecto toda su vida – esto no es como tus otras cacerías, ni siquiera es como un "Control de Plaga". Tenemos que coger a todos esos animales, sin dejar ni uno y sin hacerles ninguna marca, así que no te entusiasmes demasiado.

- ¡Qué idiota eres Jason! Sin el que se emociona siempre eres tú.

- Con un poco de suerte amigo mío, me podré quedar una pareja de mascotas.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos? Sabes que mi madre no quiere "sin alma" en casa

- Ya va siendo hora de emanciparse, ¿no crees? Ya eres un hombre, y no voy a ser siempre vuestro invitado – Jason llevaba con ellos desde la muerte de Jared padre – y tu madre ya dejó claro que nunca sería nada más.

- Nos acercamos al objetivo – Jared bajó la visera del casco preocupado por el hombre que era su mejor amigo y había ejercido de padre con él.

_SA-SA-SA_

Jensen paseaba furioso por la pequeña estancia "Panda de inútiles confiados, idiotas ..." sus músculos en tensión se marcaban a través del basto tejido mientras gesticulaba fuera de sí "En qué cabeza cabe, porque haga meses que ninguna aldea haya sido atacada... ¿se te ocurre una justificación más estúpida para dejar la vigilancia?

- Tranquilízate Jensen – Alma retuvo un poco el ímpetu del joven – aunque montásemos guardia no podríamos hacer nada, los hombres de hielo llegan, cogen a quién quieren y se lo llevan, así ha sido desde hace cientos de años. Faltan tres cosechas aún para la gran destrucción. Cuando nuestro hijo nazca nos ocultaremos en las cuevas y escaparemos de ella.

- Esto es una mierda, deberíamos hacerles frente, obligarles a dejarnos en paz

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pudo un niño de nueve años? ¿Qué podrás hacer tú contra sus armas y su magia? Prométeme que no harás tonterías mi amor.

A ella no podía negarle nada. Era todo lo que tenía y todo lo que quería tener.

- Vamos a la cama Jensen, mañana verás las cosas de otro modo

La noche había caído sobre la aldea. La cera para velas escaseaba por lo que en cuanto oscurecía, la pequeña población iba a dormir.

- Hace cientos de años el agua entraba en las casas por unos palos huecos y caía en un barreño cuando girabas una pequeña rueda – la voz de Jensen era suave y tranquila, Alma se acurrucó junto a su pecho y cerró los ojos escuchando la historia de los tiempos antiguos – la luz no salía de las velas, sino de pequeños trozos de hielo que ardían sin quemarse cuando dabas a un botón...

Jensen le contaba la misma historia todas las noches, desde que con dos años la encontró entre los escombros de la aldea del Lago Ackles, los dos únicos supervivientes. Esa noche tampoco la terminaría pues sus dedos empezaron a enredarse en el rojo cabello y antes de que la muchacha pudiera decir "Estoy cansada" se encontró con que su boca, como si tuviese vida propia, respondía por su cuenta al beso de su amor.

Él la quería, tanto que beber se sus labios nunca era suficiente. Besó su garganta mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos en la maraña de cabello rubio de su cabeza. "No aplastes al bebé" como si fuera una orden sus labios siguieron recorrido hasta los pezones listos para la próxima maternidad, haciendo parada estratégica y continuando camino, besaron el prominente vientre y se detuvieron junto a su clítoris.

Jensen susurró tratando de ocultar la excitación de su voz "¿Sigo?" sonrió al "No te atrevas a no seguir". Enterró la cabeza entre las piernas mientras ella reía por las cosquillas que producía su barba al rozar sus ingles. "Ey, así no hay quien se concentre, ¿tan gracioso te parezco?" "Ay, no, es que... tengo cosquillas"

Se tumbó junto a ella "Ponte de lado mi amor" susurró en su oído con la voz cargada de deseo y se pegó a su espalda sujetándola contra sí, como si alguien fuera a arrebatársela "¿Quieres correrte Alma?" "Tu conmigo"

Sus gemidos se juntaron en el silencio de la noche. "Te quiero tanto que duele" le dijo ella justo antes de dormirse. Él enterró la cara en su pelo y cerró los ojos aspirando su indefinible aroma. Cuando también se quedó dormido sonreía satisfecho, contento, feliz... ¿por qué no? Lo tenía todo.

Cuando la oscuridad era tan densa que ni uno sólo de los habitantes de la aldea estaba despierto, se desató el infierno. No se trataba de una incursión de extracción al uso, venían a llevárselos a todos.

El gigante que iba al mando ordenó la utilización de aturdidores pues el gas podía dañar permanentemente a los especímenes inmaduros y a las hembras preñadas.

Uno de los objetivos prioritarios, el espécimen macho, tomó en sus brazos a la hembra envuelta en la tela que cubría el lecho y se atrincheró con ella en una oquedad excavada en la pared.

Los cazadores se miraron indecisos, era la primera vez que los "sin alma" parecían preparados para evitar una extracción. Quizás porque ya habrían sufrido alguna, así que habría que tener cuidado pues solían volverse violentos, sobre todo si había crías o hembras preñadas.

- ¡Cuidado Tristán! ¡A tu padre lo mató un macho adulto protegiendo su cría! - Gritó Jason cuando vio a su jefe y amigo acercarse sin precauciones extras dónde se atrincheraba el "sin alma"

- Jason, atento a la derecha – fue su respuesta profesional mientras hacía señas a dos de sus hombres que retiraron la rústica e insuficiente protección. El macho aguardaba en jarras, con un cuchillo en la mano, su feroz mirada evaluaba a los cazadores mientras ocultaba a la hembra con su cuerpo.

- ¡Magnífico ejemplar! - silbó Jason - ¿te imaginas a Pegasus Sade con ese aspecto?

- No te distraigas amigo – la voz del cazador atrajo la atención del espécimen

- ¡Iros! ¡Dejadnos! - gritó en el idioma de los cazadores, sorprendiéndoles aún más

Jason y otro cazador se abalanzaron sobre el objetivo con las aturdidoras en ristre, al bajar el voltaje sólo lo incapacitaron durante un par de segundos, ni siquiera soltó el cuchillo que acabó enterrado en la pierna de uno de los cazadores, éste cegado por el dolor y la rabia subió la potencia de la aturdidora y le dio tal descarga que lo dejó convulsionando en el suelo. No contento con el resultado fue a repetir su hazaña, pero erró el objetivo, la hembra se había arrojado sobre el macho y fue ella la que llevó la segunda descarga, pero su cuerpo mucho más pequeño y más débil dejó de respirar.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! - a la mierda el trabajo, los pluses, todo... - ¡Callahan! ¡Eres un cretino!

- ¡Esa bestia me ha destrozado la pierna jefe! ¿Qué querías?

Llamaron a la unidad criogénica que se llevó el cuerpo sin vida de la hembra en cuestión de minutos. El macho, convenientemente inmovilizado por bandas de presión ya no convulsionaba, tampoco hizo ademán de moverse o resistirse más. Lo metieron en el compartimento de carga junto a los otros especímenes capturados.

- Fíjate Tristán, a veces parecen tan humanos... - Jason miraba embobado cómo las dos hembras inmaduras, demasiado jóvenes para ser inmovilizadas como el resto, acariciaban a la fiera que tanto les había costado capturar – mira tío, parece que quisieran consolarlo como si estuviesen tristes por su compañera.

- Déjate de tonterías Jason, ¿es que tú no estudiaste las memo-minds sobre el comportamiento de los sin alma? Él es un macho libre y ellas están tanteando el terreno – explicó con suficiencia.

Pero al mirar al macho a los ojos, la mirada de aquella criatura cargada de dolor y desesperación tan animal, el vello de la nuca se le erizó. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse la sensación de que el "sin alma" sabía que era el responsable de la caza, y que lo odiaba profundamente.


	3. Una orden de Lázarus Stark

_**Nem mi niña ¿no te cansas de tu regalo? Por cierto que deberías ir pensando algo para el próximo, ya no queda muy lejos y con las pocas ideas que me surgen últimamente voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo. **_

_**Ey, Eva ¿puedo llamarte así?, gracias por pasarte pero quiero que sepas que no pongo advertencias por poner, y que tengo cierta debilidad por... digamos fastidiar "un poco" al rubito.**_

_**Los que me conozcan del foro no necesito decir nada, los que no, bueno, el rating es M por algo... aunque ahora mismo no lo parezca.**_

* * *

><p><strong>SIN ALMA<strong>

**Capítulo II**

"**Una orden de Lázarus Stark"**

- ¿sigues queriendo ese cuerpo Pegasus? - el andar elástico e hipnótico del líder, atrajo las miradas de todos menos del aludido.

- ¿qué dice Alezeia?

- ¿aparte del enfado monumental por ver sus planes contrariados? - sonrió escalofriantemente el hombre más anciano sobre la tierra – que hagas lo que te parezca, pero que no tocará un rostro con una cicatriz tan repulsiva.

- Siempre tan dulce – el cabello negro del "primero" cubrió sus ojos, ocultando sus pensamientos a Lázarus – puedo aguardar por otro cuerpo, puedes quedártelo.

- Para que tampoco me toque a mi, muy agudo Pegasus – le dijo dulcemente retirando el flequillo que le ocultaba la mirada del único primero sin poder. Pasó delicadamente la yema de sus dedos fuertes y bronceados por la bella faz del único al que podía llamar amigo – deberías cambiar, si esperas más quizás mueras con ese cuerpo

- Nunca me ha querido Lázarus, y sin embargo yo no puedo dejar de quererla, incluso estaba dispuesto a esta estupidez de tener un hijo. A veces deseo haber seguido a Ángelo...

- No menciones a ese traidor.

- ¿Habrá muerto?

- La tecnología que nos mantiene con vida no está disponible en los bosques Pegasus, hace más de cien años que debe estar muerto.

- Quizás él tenía razón, quizás no merece la pena vivir así, robando las vidas de otros sin poder vivir la tuya plenamente – una tristeza infinita golpeó a Lázarus, no podía perderle a él también – Tú no viste sus ojos en las vigilancias ¿verdad? Esas criaturas eran felices, y ahora...

- Son sólo animales sin alma – lamentó haber dicho eso porque Pegasus no era como Alezeia, o Sabine o ninguno de los Primeros que habían sucumbido al paso de los siglos

- Sabes que los auténticos "sin alma" somos nosotros Lázarus. Tengo que tratar de convencer a Alezeia de que lo que quiere puede destruirla.

- No podrás

- Lo se, pero tengo que intentarlo.

Pegasus Sade abandonó a pie la torre de cuarzo que era la residencia del líder mundial. Nada más salir a la calle, cientos de transeúntes le siguieron a distancia admirándole con reverencia. Antes de volver a su hogar, sintió el deseo de ver por última vez a la criatura que hubiese sido su cuerpo si no tuviese la cara surcada por una pequeña cicatriz. El Centro de Inmunización y Control no estaba lejos, las puertas se le abrieron sin ninguna exigencia por los propietarios, honrados con la presencia del Antiguo.

Allí estaba el cazador que había contrariado los planes de su esposa. El chico, más alto que la media y con un atractivo casi animal, se disculpó rápidamente sin saber siquiera de qué se estaba disculpando.

- Quiero ver el espécimen defectuoso – informó al joven

- Sí señor, ¿nos dará instrucciones sobre lo que hay que hacer con él? - Jared estaba cansado, aún no había podido ir a casa pues había tenido que solucionar todo el papeleo administrativo de la "extracción" fracasada.

- Antes veré al "sin alma"

Ambos hombres entraron en el almacén. De las sesenta cajas transparentes, de metro cúbico de capacidad, sólo nueve estaban ocupadas por gimoteantes y llorosas criaturas. Sólo uno de los especímenes permanecía en silencio, encogido como los demás en el reducido espacio.

Era la primera vez que Jared veía al dichoso salvaje después de su "desinfección" y tuvo que disimular la fascinación que despertó en él. Al higienizarlo lo habían afeitado, cortándole el pelo dejando a la vista unos labios de los que no podía apartar los ojos.

- Pobre pequeño – Pegasus había abierto la puerta de la caja sentándose en el reducido espacio y sujetando con ternura al salvaje que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, inmovilizado como estaba con bandas de presión – pobre pequeño

El cazador estaba fascinado con la escena. Ni pensó en alejarse de allí, no podía imaginar algo mejor que hacer que estar allí, de pie, mirando.

- Mátame, por favor – la voz insegura, quebrada por la desesperación sorprendió a los dos ECUs

- ¡Sabe hablar! - aunque ya lo escuchó durante el asalto, pensó que eran las palabras sueltas que logran aprender algunos "sin alma" a base de repetírselas, pero ésto era una frase consciente.

- Pobre pequeño – repitió el Primero una vez más acariciando la cabeza del salvaje como la de un animal herido – Llora tu pérdida pequeño, desahoga tu alma.

Jensen se tensó, intentó inútilmente alejarse de aquel hombre de aspecto débil y turbadoramente bello al no lograrlo su mirada se volvió fría, su expresión se endureció afilando sus facciones y confiriéndole un aire realmente salvaje e indomable que fascinó al Antiguo. "Ya no tengo alma, me la habéis arrancado".

Pegasus Sade se inclinó sobre el joven atrapado, le dijo algo al oído y le besó en la frente. "Nunca" susurró el salvaje cerrando los ojos agotado. "Ya lo verás, pequeño" aseguró el Primero suavemente.

_SA-SA-SA_

Karen Padalecki gritó, pataleó, abofeteó a su hijo y montó tan lamentable espectáculo que Jason Burton se preguntó cómo era posible que siguiese enamorado de ella. Pero su madre no consiguió que el joven sacase "aquello" de su casa.

- Es una orden que viene de Lázarus Stark, madre – el joven ni se inmutó por el gesto horrorizado del juvenil rostro de su progenitora.

La señora Padalecki era una mujer bellísima, habían rumores en las altas esferas que aseguraban que si hubiese sido una "sin alma" habría provocado una crisis para decidir quien tenía derecho de extracción. Había cortado su envejecimiento el día que trajeron el cuerpo de su marido del funesto "Control de Plaga" que le costó la vida. Si no, quizás lo hubiese dejado madurar un poco más para poder tener una niña.

Los mozos del almacén "sin alma" domesticados, sacaron al salvaje del transporte y lo encerraron en la jaula metálica que se preparó al efecto en el patio de la casa. Después, el técnico del Almacén, amigo de Jared desde la Mind-School, se los llevó para alivio de la mujer.

- A tu padre lo mató un salvaje como ese Tristán – ella nunca lo llamaba Jared, porque Jared era su padre.

- Lo sé mamá, ya te dije que no pude negarme...

- Sí, Lázarus. Pero no lo metas dentro de la casa, es repulsivo.

Jason rodó los ojos haciendo sonreír a su amigo "¿Una cerveza?", el más alto asintió pensando en cómo seguir las órdenes del Líder mundial.


	4. ¿cómo se domestica un sin alma?

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo III**

"**¿Cómo se domestica un 'sin alma'?"**

_La manita pequeña y rosada de la niña se aferró a su cabello mientras se ocultaban de los hombres de hielo que sacaban a los adultos de las casas y les clavaban aquellos extraños aparatos en el cuello._

_Ésta veintisiete... treinta y dos, éste a eliminación... - el chico trataba de evitar que la pequeña hiciera ruido mientras la sangre que brotaba de un corte en su carita pecosa manchaba el ya rojo pelo del bebé._

_Durante un par de horas observó como aquellos seres monstruosos de cabeza enorme y reluciente etiquetaban a los vecinos de la aldea, separando las familias para siempre. Después se fueron, dejando atrás un pueblo vacío. Entonces el niño salió de su escondrijo y con la pequeña en brazos echó a andar sin rumbo por el bosque._

_Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo perdido, puede que viera salir el sol tres o cuatro veces antes de que el extraño de pelo blanco los encontrase al borde de la muerte y se los llevara con él._

_- ¿me entiendes? - le dijo poniendo ante él un tazón de leche – Ten pequeño "sin alma" tómate esa leche_

_- Alma – repitió él en el idioma de aquel hombre que sonrió con aprobación_

- Alma – su voz no era la de un niño y eso le hizo recordar que ya no la tenía a su lado, que aquello no era su cabaña y que ni siquiera podía mover sus manos para ocultar sus ojos de la luz

- Ha despertado Tristán, ¿y ahora qué? - el chico con ojos de viejo lo cogió del flequillo examinándolo con detenimiento – es una auténtica jodienda que el líder te ordene su domesticación personal, estoy seguro de que nos hubiesen dado varios millones de créditos por él en el "Mercado especial"

- No creo que tanto Jason – Jared ni se acercó, retrasaba deliberadamente el momento de iniciar su tarea – pero si tan "usable" te parece, échame una mano con él.

- Vaya Tristán, que sutil te vuelves cuando hablas de follárselo.

- Esto es zoofilia tío, sí, no me mires así, no estoy loco – se enfurruñó el más alto al ver cómo el salvaje parecía aterrorizado "puede que intuya que ésto no va a se agradable para él" - me parece una pérdida de tiempo, si lo querían para una transferencia, ¿para qué quieren que se le domestique?

- Una orden es una orden, y más si viene del líder mundial amigo – Jason retiró la mano rápidamente cuando el "sin alma" por poco le arranca un dedo de un mordisco - ¡Joder que bestia!, mira, tú dale de comer que parece hambriento, y lávalo, yo iré a documentarme de como se domestica un bicho de estos.

- ¿Y qué come un salvaje? ¿Carne cruda? - la voz de Karen sorprendió a su hijo y a Jason que se volvió divertido a ver a la guapa mujer semioculta por la puerta del patio - ¡que asco!

- Probemos con leche, todos beben leche ¿verdad? - respondió el alto y fuerte joven con una pregunta – hasta los reptiles e incluso los pájaros ¿no?

- No – intervino Jensen

Los tres ECUs ignoraron al "sin alma", para ellos, sólo había repetido, como un loro, la última palabra dicha. Aunque el jefe de los cazadores no pudo evitar pensar que si era un imitador tan bueno, sería fácil domesticarlo. No tenía ni idea de cuanto se equivocaba.

Jason decidió irse "Karen, Tristán, me voy a inaugurar mi nueva casa, cuando queráis ya sabéis que es tan vuestra como mía. Mañana te traeré esos memo-minds sobre domesticación amigo"

- Joder Jason, ¿y ahora qué hago?

- Y yo que sé, lávalo, dale de comer, tío ¿nunca has tenido una mascota? - dijo el delgado y rubio Burton yéndose sin más.

- Madre... - intentó con Karen

- No Tristán, yo no toco esa cosa – dijo la guapísima mujer arrugando la nariz y huyendo del patio.

El cazador habría jurado que su salvaje escondía una sonrisa guasona, "vamos, levanta" tiró de él hasta ponerlo de rodillas y se dio cuenta de que las bandas de presión no lo dejarían levantarse más así que soltó las de las piernas "levanta, arriba". No se movía, tiró de él frustrado y casi tuvo que arrastrarlo a la bañera.

Una serie de calambres recorrieron las piernas de Jensen cuando el gigante lo obligó a ponerse en pie tras los días de inmovilización. No podía dar un paso y tampoco quería, sólo había una idea en su mente: dejarse morir.

Podía entender gran parte de lo que decían los hombres de hielo, y aunque no conocía la palabra domesticar, el sólo oírla le daba escalofríos.

"Mierda, Jason tenía razón, es un ejemplar impresionante" Había retirado las bandas inmovilizadoras de todo el cuerpo del salvaje, y le había quitado el mono que les ponían en el almacén. La marca de la aturdidora de Callahan aún era visible en el costado desnudo, no le extrañaba que la hembra no hubiese sobrevivido.

- Y ahora, quieto que voy a lavarte, qui-e-to

Jensen saltó sobre el cazador derribándole con la sorpresa y trató de salir del baño. Jared se revolvió sujetando una pierna del salvaje haciéndole caer a su vez "¡quieto cojones!" Se lanzó sobre él sujetando el bien formado cuerpo sobre el suelo helado del baño. Para su sorpresa se sintió excitado cuando lo sujetó por los brazos y lo metió de nuevo en la bañera.

- ¿tengo que atarte? ¿es eso lo que quieres? - le increpó al "sin alma" más para calmarse a sí mismo que porque creyera que el salvaje sería capaz de entenderlo

- No, no – se debatió cuando le sujetó los brazos al toallero para lavarlo.

- Con lo listo que pareces y lo cabezota que eres, date la vuelta, ¡Ahora!

- Oblígame – Jared no sabía que le sorprendía más, si el que conociera tantas palabras o el tono de reto con el que le hablaba.

El cazador jamás olvidaría la primera vez que lavó al "sin alma" fue un trabajo de titanes, al final tuvo que inmovilizarlo por completo y usar la aturdidora para conseguir terminar. Le dio mucha rabia tener que hacerlo, pero no iba a dejar que el salvaje creyera que había ganado.

Toda esa lucha con la ducha le había excitado y de que manera, sacó al "sin alma" de la bañera mientras éste atado y desnudo no paraba de temblar de frío. Era lógico, su madre siempre le decía cuando era pequeño y se portaba mal, que el agua fría aplacaba los nervios así que había decidido hacer el experimento con el salvaje. Pero más que aplacarle los nervios lo que había hecho era provocarle una tiritera que le daba hasta lástima.

"Qué mierda, yo también tendré que ducharme con agua fría", acaricio la cabeza de la rebelde criatura "me lo vas a poner difícil, ojalá no tuviese que hacer este trabajo". Solo obtuvo una mirada de salvaje odio. Se desnudó para ducharse, y como el "sin alma" seguía temblando le metió su jersey enorme y abrigado.

- Así, buen chico – le dijo más satisfecho de su acción que del comportamiento del "sin alma"

- No – volvió a ver el odio brotar de aquellos enormes ojos más humanos que los de la mayoría de la gente que conocía – no buen chico.


	5. Métodos radicales

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo IV**

"**Métodos radicales"**

Alezeia Verne acarició su prominente vientre de siete meses. Podía sentir la pequeña criatura moverse en su interior, le habían dicho que era una niña, sonrió dulcemente. Hasta sintió la necesidad de buscar a Pegasus y hacer las paces con él.

El riesgo de la transferencia había sido muy alto, aunque el bebé había sobrevivido, la hembra estaba en muerte cerebral, y hasta ese día no se había practicado una transferencia a un cuerpo sin vida, temían que el cerebro hubiese estado dañado, no era así afortunadamente. Y la criatura que crecía en su vientre sería la hija de la última pareja de primeros.

- Toca Pegasus, ¡se está moviendo ahora! - le dijo mostrándole con ilusión infantil lo que ella consideraba un maravilloso milagro.

El Primero no dijo nada, sonrió amargamente mirándola a los ojos tan negros como los suyos propios y posó su mano derecha sobre el vientre de la mujer. "Eres un aguafiestas" le dijo haciendo un mohín de disgusto con sus labios perfectos (con los labios perfectos, de la muchacha perfecta, de la pareja perfecta)

- No pasa nada mi amor, sólo estoy cansado – acarició dulcemente la mejilla de diecinueve años que ocultaba a la Primera (de más de seiscientos) – será una niña tan preciosa como su madre.

La mujer cogió la blanca y delicada mano de su esposo y la besó. Lo miró con sus nuevos ojos cargados de felicidad y esperanza "A veces te pareces al hombre del que me enamoré", le besó dejando en sus labios un rastro de color y calidez y marchó a su pabellón en el ala sur del gigantesco castillo de mármol verde.

- Tú ya no te pareces demasiado a la mujer de la que me enamoré, pero mi maldición es amarte a pesar de todo – respondió cuando ella ya no podía oírlo

Estudió su imagen en el espejo, sabía que los "sin alma" a los que usaría esa noche, lo encontrarían irresistible, es más, quien estuviese a su lado más de unos segundos, lo encontraría irresistible con sólo decirles una palabra, pero ella no. Porque Pegasus no era el hombre del que Alezeia se enamoró, y Ángelo ya nunca volvería.

_SA-SA-SA_

- Pero esto... ¡es inhumano! - protestó Jared al desconectar el memo-mind – no puedo hacerlo Jason, iré a pedir a Lázarus Stark que se busque a otro

- Ya lo hiciste, ¿recuerdas?

- Pero... - si ya había sido terrible ayer el sólo obligarlo a bañarse y a comer algo, el método de domesticación estándar era...

- Tristán, si desobedeces se acaban los contratos con el gobierno ¿cómo piensas mantener tu empresa y tu nivel de vida? - su amigo colocó su firme mano sobre el hombro del confundido joven – te voy a ayudar, sabes que no tengo reparos en usar "sin alma" si crees que no podrás realizar esa parte, yo me encargaré ¿te parece bien?

- Es que es tan brutal, someterlo de esa manera...

- Es un animal, Tristán, un "sin alma" y si no se le condiciona a obedecer es peligroso, además ¿te obedece? ¿crees que no necesita adiestramiento?

- Mierda no – reconoció el más alto – tuve que atarlo para lavarlo y le hice tomar un poco de leche con una jeringa a través de la mordaza para que no me mordiera.

- Pues entonces...

- Cuanto antes empecemos antes terminaremos esta fase, ¿cuanto? ¿Diez días? - suspiró Jared aún sin gustarle el tema

- Mínimo, el memo decía que los casos más difíciles podían llegar a las tres semanas.

- A lo mejor mamá quiere encargarse del desayuno, es la parte menos fuerte, aunque con la repulsión que le dan los salvajes... no se. Tú me ayudarás con "lo otro" ¿verdad?

- ¿a sodomizarlo? Desde luego – al ver el gesto compungido de su amigo rió – no pongas esa cara Tristán, esa parte te va a gustar, te lo aseguro.

El adiestramiento no fue bien, nada bien. Después del primer día tuvo que mantener atado y amordazado al salvaje todo el tiempo, pues se volvió mucho más agresivo. Los ocho días siguientes no fueron mejor.

Aquella mañana se acercó titubeante a la jaula a ver cómo reaccionaba al condicionamiento, miró crítico la chichonera que le tuvo que colocar el día anterior cuando se abrió una brecha en la cabeza golpeándose contra el suelo. Bufó, esa mirada con la que le recibió no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Tranquilo chico, tranquilo – se acercó con cuidado con la aturdidora firmemente empuñada – hora de desayunar, siéntate

El espécimen rubio le ignoró dándole la espalda. Se agachó junto a él y le quitó la mordaza. "Dame cuartelillo chico, si obedeces todo será más fácil, tanto para ti como para mi". Lo cogió por los hombros y lo sentó, lo notó más delgado.

- Ahora a desayunar, abre la boca.

- No – y apretó los labios en un gesto obstinado

- Ya empezamos – Jared rodó los ojos y cogió con una de sus enormes manos la cara del salvaje forzándole a abrir la boca e introduciendo una cucharada de avena dentro – así me gusta

En cuanto retiró la mano el "sin alma" escupió la cucharada. Según el manual ahora tendría que usar la aturdidora, pero intentó como cinco veces más antes de recurrir a ella. Al final tuvo que volver a amordazarlo y darle de comer con una jeringa. Y sólo eran las nueve de la mañana.

Decidió darle un respiro antes de la evaluación de obediencia, aunque quien realmente necesitaba el respiro era él. A veces olvidaba que se trataba de un simple animal, tenía gestos y reacciones tan humanas que le angustiaba demasiado tener que hacer ese trabajo.


	6. Reconocimiento veterinario

**_Eva, el Jason, que es un mal bicho, jajaja! le ha traído al sasquatch un manual antiguo. Sip, les hacen de todo para que sean buenecitos y obedientes, yo me pedí un "sin alma" para domesticar esta Navidad y por poco me domestican a mi así que he desistido..._**

**_Por cierto, si alguien (aparte de Eva) está leyendo ésta parida por primera vez y no me conoce, que no se espere nada amable ¿ok?_ **

* * *

><p><em>- ¿es suficiente geme?<em>

**- **No se, también advertiste la primera vez y...

**- **_¿voy a tener que avisar cada dos pasos?_

**- **No es necesario, pero hay un par de capítulos por ahí que sí deberías advertir especialmente

**- **_Avísame cuando lleguen, ¿vale?_

**-** ¿Cuando he dejado de vigilarte?

**- **_También es cierto_

* * *

><p><strong>SIN ALMA<strong>

**Capítulo V**

"**Reconocimiento veterinario"**

La veterinaria salió al patio acompañando a su madre. Iban comentando el tema de conversación mundial: El nuevo cuerpo de Alezeia Verne.

- Dicen que el riesgo ha merecido la pena y que está impresionante de guapa. Incluso dices que es menos arrogante – Jane Orleans, la veterinaria, se echó su larga y ondulada melena negra a la espalda – estoy pensando en cambiar de color de pelo, teñirlo de rojo, como el de ella, es tan elegante...

- Tu pelo ya es precioso así, pero supongo que rojo también será bonito – sonrió a su amiga, observó con desagrado al salvaje y se volvió a la casa no sin antes invitar a la veterinaria a almorzar cuando terminara.

Jane saludó a Jared con cariño, su único hijo nació al mismo tiempo que el cazador y compartió con su madre el mes de acondicionamiento a la maternidad, en el mismo pabellón del hospital. Eso, en un mundo dónde el contacto con personas que no son de tu entorno es muy limitado, creaba unos poderosos lazos de amistad.

- Así que aquí tenemos a la fiera de que me hablaba tu madre.

- Pues sí

- Menuda brecha que se ha abierto – silbó valorativamente, sus dedos expertos trabajaron en la herida rápida y eficazmente – no le quedará marca, sin embargo en la de debajo del pómulo no puedo hacer nada, es antigua.

- Lo se, ¿aprovechas para un chequeo?

- No traje el potro Jared, y por lo que veo no es muy dócil.

- Se me hace raro que seas la única que me llama Jared – musitó el chico apartando el flequillo de su cara – creo que necesita un chequeo Jane, me parece que está mucho más delgado que cuando lo atrapé.

- De acuerdo, hay que inmovilizarlo con los brazos y pies extendidos y a ser posible en posición vertical, para poder examinarlo bien, le pondré un sedante para poder manejarlo bien.

Aún con el sedante fue complicado seguir las instrucciones de la veterinaria. Jane era la persona que más confianza le inspiraba en el mundo, incluso más que su madre. Ella detuvo su envejecimiento con casi cuarenta años, en cuanto dio a luz a su hijo y ello le daba un aire de seguridad que no había encontrado en nadie más.

- Lo de tu madre y Jason, igual ¿no? - comentó de pasada mientras palpaba la espalda del salvaje que se retorcía bajo sus manos a pesar del sedante – Ayúdame, ponle ese forceps en la boca para que no la cierre.

- Si, ya sabes lo que opina de los que usan "sin alma" para el sexo – El joven intentó que el salvaje abriera la boca para introducir el aparato entre los dientes – joder que tozudo es el bicho este.

- ¿no le has puesto nombre?

- No quiero tomarle cariño, joder ¡¿quieres abrir la boca? - resopló cuando el salvaje negó con la cabeza

- Esta resistencia no es normal Jared, ¿cuando comenzaste? ¿Ayer? ¿Anteayer? - los avergonzados "ocho días" del hijo de su amiga la dejaron pasmada - ¡¿ocho días? Estáis haciendo algo mal, esta resistencia no es normal ni en el tercer día. ¿Te has planteado que no sea domesticable?

- Te dije que era una fiera, el mismo Lázarus me ha dado un año para su adiestramiento, ¡por fin! - le metió el forceps en la boca mientras el rubio sacudía la cabeza infructuosamente tratando de sacárselo.

Jane y Jared siguieron conversando sobre temas intrascendentes mientras las manos expertas de la mujer palpaban cada centímetro del cuerpo expuesto del "sin alma". Le hizo una higienización completa, le inyectó un fuerte sedante y untó con crema cicatrizante cada golpe y cada desgarro de la temblorosa criatura. Cuando terminó de examinarle la boca, limpió las lágrimas de humillación que bañaban la cara del salvaje y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza con el consabido "buen chico, te has portado muy bien", recibiendo una mirada repleta de odio que le hizo retirar la mano rápidamente.

- Déjalo quince minutos que se absorba la crema y haga efecto el sedante y acompáñame dónde no pueda oírnos – cortó la protesta del cazador con un gesto duro – Jared, lo que has hecho con esa criatura no tiene nombre, lo has destrozado, incluso tiene el ano infectado... ¿es que no usas lubricante para someterlo? No me esperaba algo tan chapucero de ti

- Jason...

- Le has dejado la parte de sometimiento sexual a Jason, ya veo. ¡¿En qué pensabas? ¡Jason es un imbécil, cortó su crecimiento con veinte años!

- Yo no puedo hacer eso, no quiero hacerlo – protestó el chico infantilmente

- Al menos controla a Jason, Jared, si sigue por este camino, el pobre salvaje estará muerto en un par de semanas, ¿me estás oyendo?

La veterinaria se marchó y Jared descolgó al salvaje sin que, por primera vez, tuviera que forcejear con él. El tranquilizante había hecho efecto dejando a la criatura sin fuerzas. "Lo siento chico, no tengo excusa, me puse a adiestrarte sin darme cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo correctamente, pero ahora seré más cuidadoso y será mucho menos duro para ti, ya lo verás" le dijo como si el "sin alma" pudiera entenderlo, incluso llegó a creer que ese día no tendría que atarlo para darle de comer.

Lo sentó en la silla de plástico sin sujetarle las manos que cayeron inertes a ambos lados del cuerpo por efecto del sedante.

- Y ahora abre la boca – dijo confiado acercando el bol de cereales y a cuchara

Jensen hizo acopio de toda su voluntad volcándole encima el bol con la comida y tratando de huir nuevamente, pero el sedante y los días de tortura le pasaron factura no dejándole permanecer de pie más de unos pasos. Mientras el gigante se sacudía la comida de la ropa y sorprendentemente no parecía enfadado.

Jared pensó que el salvaje debía estar muy asustado. "Tranquilo" susurró intentando no alterarlo más se agachó junto a él que trataba infructuosamente de levantarse y alejarse del cazador. "Venga chico, no pasa nada, no voy a castigarte" Le acarició la cabeza, la nuca, la espalda... intentando mitigar el violento temblor que estremecía al fugitivo frustrado.

El último superviviente de la aldea Ackles trató de resistirse a los enormes brazos que volvieron a maniatarlo y que lo sentaron sobre las piernas extendidas de su torturador. "No te voy a hacer daño, tranquilo" decía el hombre de hielo mientras lo acurrucaba contra su pecho sin parar de acariciar su espalda surcada de golpes y marcas de la aturdidora. "Ya está, ya..." acercó el bol y volvió a llenarlo con leche y avena.

- Abre la boca – le dijo casi como un ruego sujetándole la cabeza y aprisionando los pies bajo una de sus piernas – necesitas comer, vamos, se buen chico

- No.


	7. Karen Padalecki

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo VI**

"**Karen Padalecki"**

Jane retiró el cabello castaño rojizo de la espalda desnuda de Karen. "Te he echado de menos" dijo la madre de Jared cuando la veterinaria comenzó a seguir con su lengua la línea de la columna.

- ¿Cuando le harás caso a Jason? - le preguntó mientras seguía el recorrido anterior con un dedo hasta llegar a su pequeño y turgente trasero.

- Sólo hubo un hombre en mi vida. No habrá otro – Karen se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata de satén azul que hacía enloquecer de deseo a su amiga – además, nunca mantendré relaciones sexuales con alguien que toca a los "sin alma" a diario

- Karen – dijo su amiga riendo - ¿quieres que te recuerde a qué me dedico?

- No es lo mismo, tú haces tu trabajo, no obtienes placer usándolos sexualmente

- ¿Tanto asco te dan?

- Sabes que no Jane, sabes que sólo me causa tanta indignación su uso que... - hacia diecisiete años que perdió a su esposo y su tragedia se vio aliviada al comprender que no era la que más había sufrido en ese trance – El "sin alma" que mató a Jared, ¿sabes? Cuando supe que lo habían cogido, fui a ver la cara del monstruo. Me dejaron entrar, los compañeros de mi marido me mostraron orgullosos su hazaña, aún estaba vivo. Fue algo espantoso y revelador, vi sus ojos y te puedo asegurar que sí tienen alma. Por eso lo que hace Jason es lo que me repugna, no ellos

Jane se puso muy seria "no debes decir NUNCA que tienen alma, Karen, nadie debe saberlo, si alguien te oyera, te mandarían al hospital a reprogramar tu ECU"

- Lo se, por eso accedí a ayudar a Tristán a darle de desayunar por las mañanas, pero es tan duro, ese pobre muchacho arrancado de su mundo para ser tratado así... Ya no puedo más Jane. Encima Jason se ha dado cuenta de que a mi me acepta algo de comida y creo que por eso se ensaña más con él, y es un círculo vicioso, porque cuanto más daño le hace más me repugna su presencia. Y no puedo explicar qué me ocurre porque... porque... - Karen ocultó su hermoso rostro juvenil entre sus manos llorando desconsoladamente.

Su amante tiró de la bata y la sentó sobre sus rodillas inclinándola sobre su pecho desnudo y acariciando el largo y sedoso cabello "Nada me gustaría más en este mundo que no tuvieses que ocultar lo maravillosamente hermoso que es tu corazón" lo que no le dijo fue "pero todavía tenemos que ocultarnos Karen, aún somos vulnerables, y si alguien descubre que estamos organizados, todo el trabajo de Ángelo no habrá servido para nada"

- Tristán no lo sabe – le dijo aún con la cabeza escondida en su pecho – pero cuando no está, me siento con él en la jaula y hablo con él, y él me escucha ¿sabes? Me mira con esos ojos increíbles que tiene y se que entiende lo que le digo. Y entonces es todo más difícil, porque puedes ver cómo sufre.

_SA-SA-SA_

- Vaya, la veterinaria ha conseguido en un rato lo que tú y yo no hemos logrado en más de una semana – Jason miró con curiosidad al "sin alma" sentado en el suelo de la jaula con tan sólo las manos atadas a la espalda - ¿Y dices que desde el almuerzo no ha intentado atacarte?

- En efecto – contestó el más alto satisfecho – conseguí que se tomara la avena, con la cuchara. Jane me echó la bronca por como llevamos el adiestramiento, y creo que teniendo tanto tiempo vamos a tomárnoslo con más calma. De momento hoy lo voy a dejar descansar.

- Ya te dije que le cogerías cariño, ahora no te encariñes demasiado y quieras quedártelo para ti

- Déjate de pamplinas Jason y vámonos a ligar por ahí, también descansaremos nosotros.

- Como quieras, día libre. ¿No lo atas en condiciones para que no salga de ahí? - se separó de la puerta mirando inquisitivamente a su amigo.

- Está sedado, maniatado y la puerta sólo se abre desde fuera – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Si te parece suficiente...

- Vamos Jason, y una cosa, si se te ocurre llamarme Tristán delante de un posible ligue te dejo el culo peor que tú has dejado el suyo ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Pues no te prometo nada entonces – se rió su amigo – Anda vámonos.

_SA-SA-SA_

_El hombre de pelo blanco le había curado la herida de la cara y el niño se quedó quieto cuando se acercó a él con un cuenco con una misteriosa sopa. No sabía lo que decía, hablaba como los hombres de hielo "Come pequeño, come"_

_- Come – repitió el niño y pegó un bote en el taburete cuando el hombre le puso una cuchara en la mano._

_Comenzó a comer mirando de reojo al hombre hasta que echó de menos a su bebé. No estaba allí. Entonces tiró la cuchara y el cuenco y se puso a buscar como un loco. Aquel extraño lo abrazó diciéndole "Tranquilo pequeño, tranquilo"_

- Tranquilo pequeño – abrió los ojos, la mujer que era la madre del cazador le secaba con un paño húmedo el sudor y las lágrimas provocados por el sueño – tranquilo, yo voy a ayudarte

Había sido así toda la semana, cuando había otra gente usaba la aturdidora hasta que le hacía enloquecer de dolor, cuando estaban solos, hablaba con él y era cariñosa y amable "No hay nadie en casa ahora, tienes que recuperarte, ponerte fuerte y cuando lo estés te enseñaré cómo puedes salir de aquí"

- Ahora – él mismo se sorprendió del sonido metálico de su voz

- Ahora te cogerían antes de llegar ni a la puerta ¿entiendes? Sé que esto es espantoso pero tienes que aguantar y coger fuerzas.

La gratitud se filtró en sus ojos haciendo que la mujer lo abrazara con ternura mientras lo oía sollozar sobre su hombro "lo siento, lo siento" trataba de calmarlo, "querría que fuese más rápido y no tener que fingir que eres un animal... pero es necesario, porque si alguien me descubriese..." Se calló al sentir que el cuerpo se había quedado rígido entre sus manos.

- Si alguien te descubre ¿qué? - Jason entró, la cogió de un brazo y separó al salvaje de una patada en el pecho – lo prefieres ¡a él! ¡prefieres a un animal antes que a mi!.

- Jason suéltame, esta es mi casa y...

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA A ESTA FAMILIA? Lo he dado todo por vosotros ¿y así me lo pagas?

Estaba borracho, Karen podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, y sintió miedo. Tenía motivos, tras diecisiete años de espera el rubio cazador se había propuesto tomar esa noche lo que consideraba suyo. "Suéltala" rugió el salvaje, se había semi incorporado una rodilla clavada en el suelo y la otra dispuesta a tomar impulso a través de la puerta abierta de la jaula.

- Sabes hablar, pero eso no te va a salvar de la eliminación después de lo que le has hecho a la pobre Karen. - Horrorizada por lo que estaba oyendo, la hermosa mujer trató de zafarse del agarre del cazador.

El salvaje aprovechó para saltar hacia adelante con la cabeza como ariete, golpeando al hasta ese momento, mejor amigo de la familia Padalecki. Consiguió que soltara a Karen a costa de una gran patada en la cabeza que lo dejó semiinconsciente.

La madre de Jared consiguió coger la aturdidora pero no pudo usarla pues Jason se la arrebató de las manos y arrojó a la mujer sobre el "sin alma" soltándoles un par de descargas que inmovilizaron a ambos.

Después de atar a Jensen y de encerrarlo de nuevo en la jaula, lo obligó a presenciar "Cuánto amaba" el hombre de hielo a la única persona que había sido amable con él desde que su mundo se hizo añicos.


	8. Misha

**_Que dice mi gemela que avise de que este capítulo puede herir la sensibilidad... y bla, bla, bla... Hecho. _**

**¿Vamos al lío?**

* * *

><p><strong>SIN ALMA<strong>

**Capítulo VII**

"**Misha"**

Cuando su madre despertó de los sedantes y le preguntó "¿qué hago aquí Tristán? ¿porqué me duele todo?", una ira salvaje se despertó en el cazador cuarenta y ocho horas después del brutal ataque.

Si no hubiese sido por Jason, ahora estaría muerta a manos de ese salvaje, que como el animal que era la había... la había... Sacudió la cabeza intentando serenarse mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

- ¿qué piensas hacer Tristán? No irás a matarlo ¿Verdad? - Jason le había seguido para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez – Tristán, ¡Jared! ¡Escúchame! Si te lo cargas, encima tendrías que responder ante Lázarus.

Jared le hizo el mismo caso que si oyera llover. Salió al patio, el salvaje estaba en su jaula, justo dónde lo había dejado encerrado Jason, dos días atrás.

- ¡Jared, detente! - le instó su amigo con una sonrisa indescifrable en el rostro que el obcecado muchacho no pudo apreciar al estar toda su atención puesta en el "sin alma".

Abrió la puerta y lo sacó tirando de las ataduras de las piernas. Lo arrastró hasta el centro del patio "¡Es mi madre! ¡Maldito perro!" le gritó dándole una patada en la espalda. El agredido ahogó el aullido de dolor volviéndose hacia el furibundo joven como pudo y recibiendo otra patada en el estómago. "¡Voy a matarte! ¿Eres capaz de entender eso?" Le dijo casi escupiéndole a la cara mientras lo sujetaba del pelo y le daba un puñetazo.

- ¡Misha! ¡sujeta a Jared! - Jane cuando vio salir a los hombres del hospital, los siguió temiéndose lo que se estaba encontrando. Se detuvo en su casa para recoger a su "sin alma" domesticado por si tenía que intervenir - ¡Jared! ¡Por favor! ¡Para!

- ¡Suéltame! ¡"Sin alma" de mierda! - el chico trató de zafarse del "domesticado", que se abrazaba a él como una lapa, para seguir castigando al que creía el agresor de su madre - ¡Quítame a tu perro de encima o me lo cargo también Jane!

Jason consideró que si no intervenía iba a levantar sospechas, así que agarró al golpeado salvaje, lo metió en la jaula y le impidió a su amigo acercarse."¡Jared!¡Cálmate! Vamos chico, tú no eres así"

- Suéltalo Misha, ven aquí – El "sin alma" jadeando por el esfuerzo y con el desconcierto pintado en sus enormes ojos azules volvió junto a Jane, que le revolvió el pelo sonriéndole – Buen chico Misha

Jared cayó de rodillas, ocultando su rostro entre las manos "Yo tengo la culpa, creí que estaba demasiado débil para salir de ahí..."

- Jared, piensa, si lo matas, en lugar de que te indemnicen por lo sucedido, puedes acabar en la cárcel por destruir propiedad de Lázarus Stark y desobedecer una orden directa – Jason se arrodilló junto a su amigo poniéndole una mano en el hombro – yo iré contigo a la Torre de Cuarzo, hablaremos con el Primero, le pediremos que encargue la domesticación del salvaje a otros ¿vale?, vamos amigo, no puedes enfadarte así con él, es sólo un "sin alma", ha sido sólo un espantoso accidente.

- Jason ¿puedes llevar a Jared dentro y darle un tranquilizante? Yo voy a comprobar que esa bestia no tenga heridas internas – dijo la veterinaria dejando que el rubio cazador equivocara a quién iba destinado el desprecio de su voz.

El cazador, satisfecho de sí mismo, levantó a su amigo y lo llevó dentro. "Vigilaré la puerta" dijo Misha cambiando su aspecto bobalicón por una expresión seria y competente. Jane se inclinó sobre el herido, la sangre brotaba del golpe en el rostro y un fuerte hematoma se formaba rápidamente en su abdomen "Mierda" gruño la mujer "Misha, te necesito"

El "sin alma" se arrodilló junto a su ama, "Necesito que le digas, en el idioma de los bosques, que voy a desatarlo, pero que no debe huir porque no podría controlar a Jared de nuevo"

- No huiré - El herido sorprendió a la veterinaria y a su ayudante.

- ¿Me has entendido?

- Por qué – Preguntó Jensen

El "sin alma" de cabello negro y ojos azules le habló en el idioma de los bosques "Tienes que resistir, tienes que vivir muchacho, buscaremos la forma de ayudarte y todo ésto sólo será un mal sueño"

- yo no daña a Karen, no... - Miró a la veterinaria preocupado - ¿viva? ¿bien?

- Se pondrá bien – limpió con delicadeza la sangre y le sonrió – se que tú no has podido hacerle eso.

- ¿por qué me ayudas?

Jane miró a Misha y éste asintió. Entonces la mujer salió del patio, el "domesticado" comenzó a contarle en el idioma de los bosques "Somos como una organización secreta, nos dedicamos a reclutar ECUs y "sin alma" por todo el mundo para acabar con la tiranía de Lázarus Stark"

- ¿que queréis de mi? No podría ayudaros aunque quisiera

- Puedes ayudarnos más de lo que crees, por eso necesitamos que vivas – mientras el moreno hablaba iba curando las heridas y haciendo un rápido reconocimiento al pecoso – necesitamos que aguantes hasta que podamos sacarte de aquí.

- ¿Karen también está con vosotros?

- No – Misha estudió la expresión del apaleado muchacho - ¿por qué preguntas eso?

- Ella quería ayudarme, me estaba ayudando cuando Jason...

- ¿Jason? Lo sospechábamos, pero... ahora tengo que atarte otra vez, lo siento – Misha cogió las bandas de presión, sintió un nudo en la garganta al volver a colocarlas sobre las marcas formadas por el roce diario, aunque había hecho y se dejó hacer cosas mucho peores - ¿como te llamas chico?

- Jensen

- Escúchame Jensen, tienes que ceder, tienes que hacer creer a Jared y a Jason que te has rendido, ¿entiendes?, o será mucho peor lo que te puedan hacer.

- No puedo...

- Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que comer, y no provocar más castigo del que vas a sufrir porque sí. Tienes que soportar las vejaciones y tienes que hacerles creer que te están domesticando.

- No puedo...

Acarició el pelo húmedo de sudor. Los ECUs se acercaban "Volveré pronto" se incorporó y puso su cara bobalicona, dándole apresuradamente a Jane el termómetro y el maletín. La mujer le sonrió condescendiente revolviéndole el pelo y diciendo "buen chico, buen chico".

- Jared, si no me prometes que le darás de comer y que no lo golpearás me quedaré aquí y dejaré a tu madre sola en el hospital.

- Te prometo que le daré de comer y que no lo voy a golpear – la furia del joven había dado lugar a una calma tensa.

Sin estar convencida del todo, la veterinaria se fue, llevándose su "sin alma". Jason comenzó a acariciar la espalda y el trasero del salvaje que temblaba encogido en la jaula abierta. "Es la hora de su ración, lleva tres días sin recibirla"

- Déjalo Jason, vete

- Vamos Tristán

- No estoy de humor, vete

Consiguió quedarse sólo con el salvaje, "Estamos en paz, yo maté tu pareja y tu casi matas a mi madre" lo cargó en su hombro y lo llevó a la cocina "Vas a comer, y si no olvidaré la promesa que le he hecho a Jane"

Cogió un yogur y se sentó en un taburete sujetando a un arrodillado e inmóvil Jensen entre sus piernas. Sin decir nada, lo forzó a abrir la boca con una mano y le dio el alimento provocándole arcadas por la presión y la velocidad. El salvaje no se resistió, cerró los ojos y trató de comer lo más rápido posible.

Cuando terminó lo echó bocabajo en la mesa, "voy a hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho desde el principio" cogió el aceite de la ensalada y comenzó a untarle el ano introduciendo sus dedos dentro. El estremecimiento de terror de su víctima no le importó esa vez, no como le había importado cuando Jason realizaba esa parte del adiestramiento.

No sabía si era el odio, o la atracción que sentía por el "sin alma" en seguida estuvo preparado para penetrarlo de una vez y sin miramientos. Sintió una oscura satisfacción cuando oyó el sollozo sofocado contra la tabla de la mesa. Sujetó sus caderas y comenzó a embestirlo repetidas veces y con fuerza hasta que se corrió dentro de él.

vamos a lavarte – le soltó las piernas y lo incorporó de un brazo con rudeza – conoces el camino, no me hagas llevarte a patadas.


	9. El infierno dentro

**_¿Entonces hice bien advirtiendo? Aunque lo pueda parecer Eva, Jared es un buen chico... Ya verás_**

* * *

><p><strong>SIN ALMA<strong>

**Capítulo VIII**

"**El infierno dentro"**

_La niña de seis años y hermoso pelo rojo, corrió a arrojarse en los brazos del chico que según la tradición de la aldea, acababa de convertirse en hombre matando un lobo con las manos desnudas._

_- ¡Jensen!, ¡lo hiciste! - El hombre de trece años la cogió en sus brazos sin atender a los arañazos que marcaban su hombro - ¡ahora me podrás llevar contigo!_

_- Ahora yo cuidaré de ti, porque tú eres mi Alma_

_SA-SA-SA_

Hacían diez días desde que Jared se encargó por completo de la domesticación del salvaje. Incluso echó a Jason, no permitiría que nadie se encargase de su trabajo. El "sin alma" como si quisiera apaciguarle hacía importantes esfuerzos por no enfurecerlo.

Jared estaba fuera de control, para él cualquier excusa era buena para endurecer el adiestramiento que ya en sí era brutal. Ya no tenía reparos en forzarlo, incluso había aprendido a disfrutar del dolor y la humillación del salvaje.

Karen se fue de casa, se fue a vivir con Jane para desconcierto de Jason y de su hijo. Porque aunque la mujer creía que había sido el "sin alma" quien la agredió, no podía soportar como el joven cazador se había implicado en el trabajo encomendado por Lázarus Stark.

El día que llegó la transferencia con la indemnización de Karen, Jared tuvo una pelea con la veterinaria, ésta acostumbraba a llevar a su esclavo para ayudarla con las curas, no le gustó cómo el "sin alma" de Jane tocaba a su salvaje. Le prohibió a Jane que volviera a traerlo, y no la echó a ella también pues era el único contacto que tenía con su madre en ese momento.

Los días se fueron sucediendo, lentos y dolorosos, sin apenas variaciones en la rutina, hoy un par de palizas, mañana... Jensen dejó de hablar o resistirse después de dos semanas, después de un mes dejó de comer. Nada podía frenar la furia de su torturador.

El cambio de actitud sobrevino a los dos meses de esa situación. El día antes Jane lo mandó a la mierda tras examinar por última vez al prisionero y su madre vino a casa a verlo.

Todos los años, desde que Jared tenía uso de razón, en el aniversario de su padre, viajaban a su pueblo natal, en Europa central. Ese año las cosas no iban a ser como siempre. "Cuando veas a mi auténtico hijo" le dijo la mujer "Le dices que aún sigo esperando que se comporte como un ser humano". Y la mujer volvió con su amante, dejando a su hijo solo con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Así que cuando se fue su madre, decidió desquitarse con el que consideraba el responsable de todos sus males.

- Tú tienes la culpa – el salvaje ni reaccionó, siguió tirado en el suelo, tal como lo había dejado unas horas antes, lo tocó con el pie – ni respondes ya, pedazo de mierda.

Sus mismas palabras le sorprendieron, ¿porqué hacía eso?. Se agachó junto al salvaje que se encogió como si temiera otra paliza. Había adelgazado, muchísimo, y Jared se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Lo levantó del suelo y se asustó al comprobar que el rubio estaba tan débil que no se mantenía en pie por sí mismo.

Lo llevó al baño, lo metió en la bañera llena de agua tibia y comenzó a lavarlo con cuidado, como si el prisionero se hubiese vuelto de cristal. El "sin alma" se dejaba hacer, sin moverse, sin abrir los ojos. Sabía que estaba vivo porque respiraba, y por el estremecimiento de terror que sacudía el cuerpo del salvaje cuando sus manos se acercaban a zonas especialmente maltratadas.

Jared no comprendía cómo en menos de un minuto había pasado de torturar sin piedad a sentirse un auténtico monstruo. Él no era así, él no hacía lo que esos dos meses había hecho. Sacó al muchacho destrozado del agua y lo envolvió en una enorme toalla sin acabar de entender cómo había pasado todo eso.

Lo secó con delicadeza, con suavidad. Sintiendo el terror que inspiraba a su prisionero y se le partió el alma al comprender que nunca podría hacer nada para arreglar lo que le había hecho.

- Lo siento – dijo roncamente abrazándolo con cuidado y apoyando su cabeza en el cuello del salvaje - Lo siento

Comenzó a llorar, él no era un monstruo, él no disfrutaba torturando sin piedad a los "sin alma". ¡El salvaje no era responsable de sus actos! ¡Era sólo una criatura sin conciencia que se movía por instinto! No podía inculparlo por atacar a su madre o por ser tan hermoso que un Primero lo eligiera como receptor o por ser tan terco que se había enamorado sin remedio sabiendo que lo único que podía esperar a cambio era miedo y odio a partes iguales.

- Las cosas van a cambiar – consiguió decir cuando se recuperó un poco, lo llevó a la cocina y sintió el pánico con el que el rubio se encogió en el suelo alejándose de la mesa – se ha terminado, no volveré a hacerte daño, tranquilo.

Durante un rato estuvo preparando unas verduras para hacer puré seguido por la intensa mirada del salvaje. "Jane me dijo que tu nombre es Jensen" Charlaba sin parar, nervioso, acelerado, cada vez que daba un paso que se acercaba al "sin alma" porque tenía que coger algún utensilio o algún ingrediente, notaba cómo el otro se encogía esperando un golpe o algo peor. "Jensen es un nombre interesante para alguien tan cabezota como tú, Uf , el puré está hirviendo, vamos a vestirte mientras se enfría un poco".

Lo puso sobre la cama, mientras buscaba algo que ponerle que no le estuviera exagerado de grande "No" protestó aterrado cuando le puso una camiseta.

- Voy a vestirte y tú no tienes fuerzas para oponerte, así que no seas cabezón – le dijo revolviéndole el pelo con fingida alegría.

El otro suspiró agotado y se dejó hacer. "Hoy ya no te ataré" le dijo cuando al vestirle, Jensen colocó los brazos a la espalda para que lo atara. Pensó que darle de comer no sería tan complicado, pero se equivocaba.

Por tres veces trató de darle una cucharada de puré, y por tres veces le dio un manotazo a la cuchara echándole el contenido de la misma a la cara. Jared se puso colorado, a punto de estallar, el salvaje lo miraba como esperando que se liase a golpes con él pero en lugar de parecer asustado era como si lo retara a hacerlo. Suspiró, volvió a llenar la cuchara y se volvió a encontrar todo el contenido chorreando cara abajo. Jared se echó a reír.

- Está bien, Jensen, seguro que ésto es menos de lo que merezco.

El rubio estaba desconcertado. No sólo no lo machacaba a golpes por lo que había hecho sino que lo trataba con cierto ¿cariño?. Al verlo reír a carcajadas con la cara llena de puré, al "sin alma" se le escapó su primera sonrisa en lo que parecía una eternidad. Cogió titubeante la cuchara, y muy despacio, como si se acostumbrase de nuevo a tragar, comió él solo.


	10. Un sentimiento inapropiado

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo IX**

"**Un sentimiento inapropiado"**

Lázarus Stark llegó al palacio de mármol verde, nadie osó preguntar o dirigirse al líder mundial cuando éste fue directo a las habitaciones de Pegasus. Entró en la biblioteca de su amigo y sin mediar palabra lo abrazó con fuerza, como si de un momento a otro fuera a desmaterializarse entre sus brazos.

- Lázarus, no ha sido nada, sólo una pérdida de consciencia temporal, no es nada raro entre nosotros y no es importante.

- No es importante cuando el cuerpo es fuerte – reprendió el líder mundial a su único amigo en el mundo – tienes que cambiar Pegasus

- Me gusta este cuerpo, no voy a dejarlo hasta que sea inviable su mantenimiento

- ¡Qué cabezota eres! - los ojos negros y brillantes de su amigo sonrieron provocándole una inmensa sensación de paz - ¿Estás condicionándome?

- Veo que he sido poco sutil. Ya que estás aquí quiero presentarte a la nueva integrante de mi familia.

Lo llevó al ala sur, Alezeia descansaba en una cama enorme y mullida como de cuento de hadas. A su lado en una cuna igualmente llamativa, una cabecita de pelo rojo fuego se movía entre encajes de seda color crema. Lázarus no recordaba la última vez que había visto un bebé, era una cosita tan diminuta.

- ¡Lázarus! - la gobernadora de Eurasia extendió su bella y delicada mano atrayendo al Primero a su lado - ¿a que es preciosa?

- Tan hermosa como su madre – los dos poderosos seres parecían olvidar que su participación en el nacimiento de la niña era sólo circunstancial.

Pegasus no olvidaba, la cogió en sus brazos y el bebé abrió sus ojos enormes e inocentes, tan verdes como los de su padre. En sus oídos todavía resonaban las palabras del salvaje "Ya no tengo alma, me la habéis arrancado". Acunó a la pequeña con ternura y la bebé le sonrió.

- ¿Ves que padrazo? A veces pienso que la quiere más que a mi – dijo la bellísima y poderosa mujer con una mezcla de orgullo y celos

- ¿Qué nombre le vais a poner?

- Alma

_SA-SA-SA_

En las semanas siguientes al inaudito cambio en la actitud de Jared, Jensen fue recuperando peso y fuerza. El cazador cambió la jaula del patio por el habitáculo que usaba como vestidor en su habitación, poniendo allí una cama para el "sin alma". Volvió a llamar a Jane, y a permitir que la veterinaria llevase con ella a Misha.

Aunque cuando contemplaba al atractivo "sin alma" conversar en esa lengua extraña con su Jensen, los celos hervían dentro de él.

Pero realmente tampoco había cambiado la actitud de su salvaje, y aunque no había vuelto a maltratar a su víctima, ésta seguía sin dejarse someter. Así que, aunque no quería, se veía obligado a sedarlo para alimentarlo o para simplemente tratar de llegar a él.

Jason sabía que algo raro ocurría a su amigo. Temía que el "sin alma" llegase a contar al joven lo que había hecho, y si alguien creía al salvaje sería muy fácil descubrir la manipulación de los ECUs de Karen y del propio Jared.

Observaba a su amigo mientras se tomaban unas cervezas. La ira inducida artificialmente en el joven había desaparecido sustituida por una esperanza que hacía refulgir los irisados ojos obstinados en leer la etiqueta de la cerveza. El "¿Estás seguro? ¿Viste a Jensen atacar a mi madre?", sobresaltó al cazador que decidió contar al chico parte de la verdad.

- No, no lo vi, cuando lo encerré estaba fuera de la jaula. Aunque no había nadie más allí Tristán.

- Jason, ¿alguna vez te has sentido tan atraído por un "sin alma" que hubieses deseado...? - se calló y bebió de su cerveza, el rubio estaba muy serio, supuso porqué, no es fácil admitir que un cazador se enamore de su presa.

- Jared - sin variar la seriedad de su rostro, Jason se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo miró a los ojos - ¿no pretenderás decirme que sientes algo por el salvaje? Sabes que la sola insinuación de algo así podría suponer la reprogramación de tu ECU ¿verdad?

- Mamá volvió a casa ayer – el alto muchacho cambió de tema mientras pagaba las bebidas a través del lector de créditos de la mesa – Lo cuida, lo mima, lo consiente ¿sabes? No le tiene miedo – al ver el gesto esperanzado del cazador no quiso engañarlo – Jane y ella van a formalizar su unión.

- Tengo que irme.

Todo iba mal, e iba a ir a peor. Desde que hicieran la extracción del "sin alma" todo se había ido al garete. El cazador se sentía arrojado del que había sido su hogar por más de veinte años. Y para él los responsables de su mala suerte eran el maldito salvaje y la veterinaria. Entre los dos se lo habían quitado todo. Ni siquiera la manipulación del ECU de Jared había funcionado, no sabía cómo en menos de dos meses se había revertido. Iba siendo hora de poner en práctica otras medidas.


	11. Espíritu aniquilado

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo X**

"**Espíritu aniquilado"**

- Ésto es lo que usamos para saber que pasa en el resto del mundo – Karen no podía evitar tratar al salvaje como si fuese un niño pequeño - ¿ves? Le das a este botón y dentro del cubo se forman las imágenes.

La holoTV brillaba en la penumbra de la habitación. El "sin alma" no apartaba sus curiosos ojos del aparato. Estaba maniatado, aunque no le importaba, Karen se sentía más segura así y el salvaje no podía menos que agradecer que la mujer lo tratase con cariño más aún creyendo que la había atacado brutalmente. Además eso era menos aburrido que permanecer horas y horas encerrado en el vestidor.

- Puedes ver muchas cosas, si te portas bien te pondremos uno en tu cuarto para que no te aburras tanto, mira, hay paisajes, tiendas, historias, noticias – la mujer iba girando inocentemente una ruedecilla que iba variando el interior del cubo tridimensional hasta que se dio cuenta de que el salvaje se había quedado congelado mirando desencajado la última imagen.

En medio del cubo, Alezeia Verne con su bebé en brazos y acompañada de Pegasus Sade, recibía a los Primeros en una reunión sin precedentes en más de doscientos años.

- ¿Te interesa la política? eres un "sin alma" muy raro – ella no sabía que aquella mujer de bellísimos ojos negros era la única persona que había amado en su vida, Karen no sabía lo que significaba para el salvaje ver aquello, pero al ver la palidez que se apoderaba del muchacho presintió que algo no estaba bien - ¿Qué te ocurre pequeño?

Jensen no apartaba los ojos de Alezeia y del bebé, de Alma y del bebé. Recordó lo que el hombre misterioso de ojos y cabellos negros le dijo casi en otra vida, en el Almacén dónde su vida acabó de convertirse en un infierno. "Tu esposa y tu hijo serán míos y ya no serán ellos, tú serás yo y jamás volverás a ser tú".

Alma ya no era Alma. La había perdido otra vez, había muerto otra vez. Asumió mientras la desolación bañaba su rostro en forma de lágrimas ardientes. Karen se asustó abrazándole y observando preocupada cómo el salvaje se abandonaba al llanto.

- No, no llores pequeño, ¿que te ocurre? Lo arreglaremos ya verás.

- Mi alma – y sonó como si el corazón se le partiese en mil pedazos con cada letra

La madre del cazador, la mujer que creía que aquella criatura la había atacado salvajemente acunó al muchacho arrodillado sin saber cómo consolarlo. Así los encontró Jared, con la imagen de Alezeia Verne congelada en la holoTV. "Deja mamá, yo me encargo".

Llevó a Jensen al vestidor, el pecoso se movía como un autómata, lo desató y lo metió en la cama arropándolo y separó el flequillo que cubría sus ojos. Tenía la mirada perdida, vacía. Jared supo que jamás podría llegar a él, que Jensen jamás podría amarle, no sólo eso, quizás pudiera llegar a perdonarle las palizas, las vejaciones, la tortura a que había sido sometido desde que aceptó el maldito trabajo pero jamás perdonaría que acabara con su familia.

"Te compensaré, te..." Los ojos del salvaje recuperaron la vida taladrándole oscurecidos y brutales rebosando de dolor y odio.

_SA-SA-SA_

- Es todo lo que podemos hacer – el cuerpo desnudo de Misha abrazaba a Karen con dulzura mientras Jane masajeaba sensualmente los fuertes hombros del "sin alma" - no habla ni siquiera conmigo, no come si no es a la fuerza... al menos Jared no pierde su voluntad de ayudarlo.

- ¿soy egoísta por querer consolar a mi hijo? - la mano menuda de la madre del cazador acarició la mejilla del hombre de los bosques – él también es una víctima en todo esto

- Lo se mi amor – Dijo el hombre depositando un suave beso en su cuello

- Vas a tener que explicarme cómo Jane y yo podemos ser tu amor al mismo tiempo – dijo la mujer en un mohín travieso.

- Cuando me expliques cómo eres capaz de amarnos a Jane y a mi a la vez

- Ya vale de ñoñeces – dijo la veterinaria dejando de acariciar al "sin alma" - tenemos cosas urgentes en qué pensar. Lamento que los chicos estén tan mal pero Pegasus no tardará mucho más en cambiar y su futuro cuerpo en las condiciones en que está ahora mandará todas nuestras opciones a la mierda.

Misha con una última caricia a su nueva compañera de armas se levantó a su vez y se vistió. Él ya había dado su opinión en la última reunión de los rebeldes. Pensaba que la única opción era devolver a Jensen a los bosques, quizás libre pudiera recuperarse y encabezar la resistencia según los planes de Ángelo. Pero la única que había apoyado su tesis era Karen, los demás creían que la opción más segura era atacar en la transferencia del ECU de Pegasus y para ello el estado del receptor era lo de menos.

_SA-SA-SA_

- No me importa esa horrible cicatriz – Alezeia Verne acariciaba el rostro inconsciente de su esposo mientras las lágrimas rodaban hasta su barbilla haciendo que el corazón de médicos y enfermeras se contrajese condicionado por su tristeza – me da igual, él o quien sea, Pegasus tienes que cambiar, tienes que vivir ahora que eres padre.

El Primero había caído en coma un par de días atrás, era habitual que los primeros sufriesen desvanecimientos y pérdidas de conciencia de minutos y hasta de horas una o dos veces al año. Conforme el cuerpo utilizado se iba deteriorando, el tiempo aumentaba. Sin embargo no tenían precedentes de que alguno hubiese durado tanto tiempo, lo que hacía suponer que el cuerpo de Pegasus Sade ya no funcionaría mucho más.

El problema para los doctores era que no había ningún conocimiento previo de un Primero que hubiese ralentizado tanto el cambio. No desde Ángelo, y nadie supo jamás lo que había ocurrido con el traidor. Así que no podían asegurar si el enfermo recobraría el sentido o moriría antes de hacerlo.

Alezeia tomó una decisión radical. "Preparad su traslado a América"

_SA-SA-SA_

La orden de Lázarus Stark dejó a Jared helado. La había repasado ya cincuenta veces y era incapaz de reaccionar. En un par de horas vendrían a llevarse a Jensen, su trabajo con el "sin alma" había terminado.

- Tengo que hacer algo, impedir que te lleven – el salvaje no dijo nada, no lo miró, no se movió, desde que viera la dichosa holoTV era como una carcasa vacía, salvo cuando lo tocaba, entonces sólo sus ojos parecían tener vida y lo que había en ellos no era muy esperanzador para Jared.

Apenas le dio tiempo a avisar a Jane. La guardia personal del líder mundial recogió al "sin alma" y se lo llevó entre fuertes medidas de seguridad. Cuando se fueron el cazador sintió que le habían arrancado un trozo de sí mismo.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! ¡Mierda de vida! ¡Mierda de trabajo! ¡Mierda de mundo! - Empezó a dar patadas a la jaula del patio, patadas, puñetazos, cabezazos... hasta caer sentado junto a la puerta con la sangre tiñendo su cara y sus manos.

- Tristán, mi vida – su madre le limpió la cara con un paño húmedo conteniendo la sangre que manaba de una brecha en la ceja – tú no tienes la culpa

- ¿y quién la tiene madre? ¿quién lo arrancó violentamente de su mundo destruyendo todo lo que amaba? ¿quien lo torturó durante meses, un día y otro hasta reducirlo a una sombra? ¿Sabes madre? El cuerpo de Alezeia Verne era el de su mujer, ese bebé que todo el mundo admira iba a ser su hija cuando yo destruí todo eso. Fui yo mamá – Los remordimientos atenazaban su garganta haciendo que decir una palabra más fuera terriblemente doloroso, pero creyó que no tenía derecho a callar - ¡yo soy el animal! ¡yo soy el "sin alma"!, le quiero ¿sabes? No me importa que se entere todo el mundo, no me importa que me reprogramen o lo que quieran hacer conmigo, porque cuando hagan el cambio ya no será él. También lo habré matado.

Jane y su ayudante llegaron a tiempo para escuchar la desesperada confesión del joven. "¿cuando?" susurró la mujer más mayor. "Hace media hora" contestó en el mismo tono Karen con los ojos llenos de lágrimas limpiando las manos de su hijo.

Misha creyó que era el momento de tomar las riendas de la situación. "Jane llévate a Karen y avisad a la organización. Tristán o Jared o como quieras que te llame, levanta de ahí que tengo que contarte algo.


	12. Todo se precipita

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XI**

"**Todo se precipita"**

Pegasus despertó del coma en una de las suites para invitados de la Torre de Cuarzo, la roca que forraba las paredes canalizaba el flujo irregular de su ECU volviéndolo estable. Lázarus estaba allí. El líder mundial sostenía en sus manos a la pequeña Alma y le sonrió con sus imposibles ojos de plata.

- Mira Alma, tu papá ha despertado – se sentó en la cama apartando un mechón azabache de los también azabaches ojos de su amigo - ella quería verte, así que la he traído.

- La has condicionado – protestó el enfermo con voz cansada acariciando la roja cabecita

- Llevaba tres días llorando y ni siquiera Alezeia podía callarla.

- Dámela – su amigo se la puso entre el cuerpo y el brazo izquierdo – es preciosa ¿verdad?

- ¿cuando le vais a poner su implante? - Pegasus miró horrorizado a Lázarus "es muy pequeña" - El cambio está preparado para esta tarde.

- No se va a hacer hasta que hable con él

- Como quieras.

_SA-SA-SA_

Los miembros del grupo de liberación acogieron con desconfianza al cazador en su reunión. Jared afrontó las miradas de condena y asco de los presentes con entereza. No le importaba lo que pensaran de él, de todos modos no sería peor que lo que pensaba de sí mismo. Si estar allí podía ayudar a salvar a Jensen, ese era su sitio por muy desagradable que fuera.

Ese día no sólo había perdido a Jensen, había descubierto (aunque de algún modo siempre lo supo) que los "sin alma" eran tan animales como cualquier persona, que su madre formaba parte de un desconcertante triángulo amoroso con Jane y Misha. Que Misha era uno de los cabecillas de una organización secreta que pretendía acabar con la hegemonía de Lázarus Stark. Pero lo que más le había impactado haciéndole sentir más miserable si cabe, fue enterarse de que quien agredió a Karen fue Jason.

Durante la reunión se pudo dar cuenta de más cosas, de lo organizados que estaban, de hasta dónde llegaban sus influencias. Habían sabido que el mismo Pegasus había aplazado el cambio. Se rumoreaba que el Primero estaba obsesionado con el "sin alma" y había pospuesto el cambio hasta no verlo y hablar con él.

- Eso da margen para rescatarlo – no pudo evitar decir en voz alta

- No conviene hacer eso – uno de los cabecillas expuso el plan de la mayoría – si su mente es fuerte, el cambio no será efectivo y Pegasus morirá asestándole un fuerte golpe a Lázarus dónde más le duele.

- ¿y qué le pasará a Jensen? - inquirió el chico presintiendo la respuesta – también morirá ¿no? No os importa sacrificarlo en pos de vuestros planes...

Una de los "sin alma" asistentes a la reunión, una mujer de escasos veinte años se encaró con él "¿Sacrificarlo? ¿quieres decir tratarlo como a un animal? ¿crees que eres el más indicado para criticar nuestras decisiones, cazador?. Sin embargo señores y señoras, Padalecki tiene razón, pues todos los indicios apuntaban a la posible conversión de Pegasus Sade a nuestra causa, y ese sí que sería un duro golpe para Lázarus Stark"

Misha apretó el hombro de Jared mostrándole su apoyo, fue un gesto más de cara a los presentes que de consuelo. Con él afirmaba su confianza en el cazador, lo que, aunque no hacía que el muchacho obtuviese simpatías, sí servía para que se relajase la hostilidad hacia él.

- Nadie va a sacrificar a Jensen, vamos a sacarlo de ahí, porque – los ojos del "sin alma" más azules y penetrantes que nunca condicionaron a todos los presentes sin que lo advirtiera nadie salvo el propio Misha – ese muchacho es el que Ángelo eligió para encabezar la rebelión abierta.

_SA-SA-SA_

Pegasus se sentó en el suelo de la jaula, frente al "sin alma" prisionero, que lo contemplaba inexpresivo con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. El Primero puso una mano sobre las rodillas firmemente sujetas por una banda de presión.

- ¿aún quieres morir? - le preguntó recordando su primer encuentro, no obtuvo respuesta de ningún tipo – Se lo que te han hecho, y por lo que has pasado estos últimos meses. Lo siento, fue idea de Lázarus, cree que si estás domesticado, tu mente no bloqueará el cambio ¿sabes?

Jensen no respondió ni hizo gesto alguno que hiciese suponer que había escuchado algo de lo dicho por el Primero. Éste soltó las bandas de presión de las piernas y dos de los guardas personales de Lázarus entraron de inmediato en la jaula armados con aturdidoras.

- Traedlo – les ordenó, los dos soldados cogieron al salvaje y lo sacaron de la celda en pos del Antiguo, condicionados por su voz – muchas gracias chicos, desatad sus manos y dejadnos a solas.

El "sin alma" permaneció de pie sin moverse, como una estatua de museo. Alezeia entró en la habitación con el bebé en brazos y miró enfadada al hombre inmóvil y a su esposo.

- ¿Para qué querías que viniera aquí con la niña Pegasus?

Pegasus cogió a la pequeña de los brazos de su esposa dándose cuenta de que la pose de indiferencia del prisionero se resquebrajaba por momentos. "Quieres que cambie, ¿no? ¿porqué no echas un vistazo más de cerca al que va a ser mi nuevo cuerpo?" No había nada de ironía ni de diversión en la negra mirada del Primero.

La mano de Alma, de Alezeia, acarició la fina cicatriz que Jensen tenía bajo el pómulo derecho mientras el rubio trataba inútilmente de permanecer impasible al escrutinio. Ella inspeccionó el fino y rubio cabello, titubeantes, sus dedos recorrieron la solitaria lágrima que escapó al control del salvaje.

Cuando tocó sus labios, llenos y suaves el "sin alma" no pudo aguantar un suspiro agónico. "Desnúdate, quiero ver el resto", el muchacho bajó la cabeza derrotado y se quitó el mono naranja que usaban todos los "sin alma" prisioneros. Despacio, como si se arrancase la piel junto con el tejido.

- Vale, no está mal – Alezeia siguió examinando cada rincón del cuerpo del salvaje, sin importarle para nada ni la angustia del espécimen ni la enigmática sonrisa de su esposo mientras acunaba a la niña. Y entonces sucedió lo que esperaba su marido. La Primera sintió curiosidad por cómo sería besar aquellos labios antes de que el alma de Pegasus ocupase aquel cuerpo.

Sintió tantas sensaciones en aquel beso, tantas emociones que no había sentido en siglos. Reacia a separarse se forzó a dar un paso atrás tocándose los labios y mirando al prisionero como si lo viera por primera vez. En sus seiscientos años de vida sólo había sido besada así en otra ocasión, con esa amargura, desolación y a la vez con un amor indestructible e incondicional.

Con el beso aún quemando en sus labios la mujer más poderosa de la Tierra salió de la habitación como una niña asustada. El salvaje la había besado como Ángelo, la noche que lo denunció ante los demás Primeros.

Pegasus ya tenía lo que quería, ya había tomado su decisión. Acarició la cabeza gacha del muchacho "Lo has entendido, ya no es ella" el más joven lo miró derrotado.

- Esta sí es tu hija, y ya nadie podrá hacerle daño – el Primero puso a la pequeña en los brazos desnudos de su padre, sorprendido de que su condicionamiento no funcionara con él.

- Alma – aterrado Pegasus se dio cuenta de que era él mismo el que estaba condicionado por el salvaje

- Alma – Jensen suspiró y devolvió la niña al hombre que tenía frente a él, el que iba a acabar con su vida pero que a cambio protegería a su niña contra todo y contra todos.

- Está bien, al menos ella estará a salvo – suspiró el muchacho.


	13. El cambio

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XII**

"**El Cambio"**

"_¿Estás bien Jensen?" El hombre de pelo blanco curó las heridas del joven, casi un niño._

"_Mejor que nunca" el niño orgulloso de sí mismo le dijo "Ya soy un hombre, ya puedo cuidar yo de ella y no dejar que nadie la aparte de mi"_

_La pequeña de seis años dormía en una manta junto a la chimenea de la cueva "¿Porqué no para de mirar a la puerta? ¿de que tiene miedo?" el chico había sorprendido las miradas nerviosas del curandero._

"_No tengo miedo Jensen, sólo creo que el tiempo va a cambiar" El chaval de trece años se encogió de hombros y se echó junto a la pequeña que al sentir su tibieza se acurrucó junto a él impidiéndole adoptar una posición menos dolorosa para sus heridas. A pesar de ello sonrió y la abrazó sin despertarla._

_- Es él ¿no es cierto? - le preguntó el curandero al fugitivo de la ciudad de hielo_

_- Sí, es inmune al condicionamiento_

_- ¿qué les ocurrirá?_

_El hombre de hielo no contestó, sus intensos ojos azules miraron a la oscuridad que era como la desesperación que durante decenas de años había anidado en su alma. El hombre de pelo blanco derramó unas lágrimas condicionado por ese vacío_

_SA-SA-SA  
><em>

Cuarenta y ocho horas antes del cambio, Jared recibió una invitación oficial de Lázarus Stark, a estar presente en el evento de importancia planetaria. Era incapaz de imaginar porqué había sido invitado, ni porqué el líder mundial tenía interés personal en su presencia. Pero la cita era una oportunidad para tratar de impedir el cambio, y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Cuando llegó el momento una desesperación sorda se había instalado en su pecho. La última reunión del grupo de liberación, había dado por imposible el rescate. Misha le rogó que se excusara, que no fuese a presenciar el cambio. El cazador se puso su mejor traje, y se despidió de su madre como si no fuese a volver nunca.

La sala dónde las grandes personalidades asistían al evento, estaba completamente surtida de holo-pantallas de todos los tamaños, a través de las cuales se iba a mostrar el proceso de traslación del ECU.

Cuando los cinco Primeros y la pequeña Alma, hicieron acto de presencia, el público aplaudió emocionado y enardecido (salvo Jared). Pegasus alternó con todos los asistentes, prestando una especial atención al cazador enorme y fornido que desentonaba con el lujo que le rodeaba. Lázarus Stark no quitaba la vista de encima a su invitado "especial"

Los ojos, de un plateado imposible, del líder mundial, no podían apartarse del fornido cuerpo del muchacho. La belleza animal del cazador contrastaba brutalmente entre los refinados personajes que atestaban la sala, pero sobre todo, contrastaba con el aspecto casi etéreo de Pegasus. Su único amigo advirtió su interés en su acompañante y supo que de algún modo había descubierto el motivo de ese interés.

El protagonista de la noche se despidió de todos "En un par de horas estaré de vuelta, tendréis que acostumbraros a mi nuevo yo". Antes de salir, justo en la puerta Jared lo paró.

- ¿Qué le ocurrirá a él? - Más que una pregunta era una acusación, el Antiguo por alguna razón que no quiso analizar trató de condicionar al chico.

- Lo verás cuando vuelva

- Me refiero a su alma, a su identidad – no había podido, era la segunda persona en dos días que no era capaz de condicionar ¿sería cierto que estaba demasiado debilitado?

La sonrisa de satisfacción del líder mundial al escuchar la respuesta del fornido muchacho confirmó a Pegasus su intuición. No le gustó, no supo porqué.

- Ha sido un placer volver a encontrarme contigo "cazador" - dijo con toda la intención del mundo haciendo palidecer al que a todas luces sería el nuevo cuerpo de Lázarus.

El cazador acusó el golpe y dejó ir al Primero, volviendo su mirada a la holo-pantalla más cercana, dónde, en una silla de quirófano ya habían atado a Jensen. Todos los presentes aplaudieron emocionados cuando el Antiguo se sentó en la silla adyacente y saludó a las cámaras (una vez más el alto y desesperado cazador su cruzó de brazos sin secundar el aplauso)

Fue cuando ocurrió lo que ninguno de los presentes había vivido o recordaba haber vivido. Algo para lo que ninguna de las personas, en ninguna de las ciudades "civilizadas" de la Tierra, estaba preparada: Un apagón energético en la Torre de Cuarzo.

En el siglo XXIX, un corte de suministro energético era tan impensable que la gente enloqueció de pánico. Ni siquiera el condicionamiento combinado de los cuatro Primeros en la sala logró evitar la estampida.

En medio del tumulto apenas se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé. Jared se acercó a tientas al sitio de dónde salía aquel sonido. Alguien, a saber quién, en medio de aquel caos y la oscuridad, había volcado el carrito y el bebé había caído al suelo dónde no paraba de llorar. Recogió aquella cosa tan pequeña y se acurrucó con ella en un rincón fuera del alcance de la gente enloquecida.

Cuando se reactivó el suministro, volviéndose a iluminar el recinto una pequeña manita apretaba con fuerza uno de sus dedos. Mientras, su propietaria, que ya no lloraba, lo miraba con sus brillantes y enormes ojos verdes, abiertos de par en par.


	14. ¿Me estás condicionando?

**_Warning... pues eso que puede que me pase un pelín con este capítulo..._**

* * *

><p><strong>SIN ALMA<strong>

**Capítulo XIII**

"**¿Me estás condicionando?"**

- Repítelo Jared – Jane se enfrentó al cazador con los brazos en jarras, no podía creer que lo que Karen le había dicho era cierto

- La partida de búsqueda saldrá mañana. Yo la dirigiré, Jason será mi segundo y no pararemos hasta atrapar al fugitivo y ponerlo a disposición de Pegasus Sade – la frialdad de los irisados ojos del muchacho no era fingida

- ¿Y tu madre? ¿y tu familia?

- Es una orden directa de Lázarus Stark, Jane. Ni puedo, ni quiero desobedecer

No contó a la veterinaria, que comprendía su sorpresa y su enfado. Ni que, aunque la orden partiera del líder mundial, el único motivo por el que la acataba era que Pegasus Sade y después Misha, le habían convencido de que la mejor forma de proteger a Jensen era dirigir él mismo la búsqueda.

_SA-SA-SA_

Tan sólo hacían dos semanas de la inesperada evasión. Al principio Jared fue considerado el sospechoso principal, su actitud durante la "Celebración" le puso en el punto de mira. Sólo la gratitud de Alezeia Verne, por proteger a su bebé durante el tumulto, impidió que fuese juzgado como traidor. Aún así no pudo escapar a la reprogramación de su ECU.

Con la escusa de ser el hombre que había salvado a la pequeña Alma de morir pisoteada, Pegasus había entablado con él algo similar a la amistad. No se engañaba en ese aspecto, esa simpatía podía haber sido incluida en su reprogramación o incluso ser condicionada por el Antiguo, al cual, por algún motivo que se le escapaba, caía bien.

- Tú deseas ese cuerpo, yo lo necesito. Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente – los ojos negros y turbadores del Primero deshicieron el último bastión de resistencia del cazador que sólo podía ansiar someterse al delicado y frágil cuerpo del Antiguo.

Éste, condescendiente, acarició su mejilla haciéndole estremecer de placer. Se desnudó a toda prisa, olvidando quién era, qué quería. Estaba tan excitado que temía que a Pegasus le desagradara advertir su nerviosismo.

El delicado Primero se desnudó a su vez, su cuerpo era como el marfil. Delgado, fibroso, así sin ropa no parecía tan frágil. Jared enrojeció al no poder contener su erección. Con una sonrisa Sade susurró en su oído "No pequeño, yo te follaré a ti y no al revés"

Pegasus acarició lentamente los bien formados pectorales, unos abdominales que casi no creía posibles en una persona real "Quieto pequeño, déjame hacer, tú solo obedece", le acarició la espalda tensa con cada músculo bien definido. Sus manos pararon en los glúteos, firmes, llenos. El primero se preguntó a sí mismo que qué demonios estaba haciendo. "Arrodíllate, ponte a cuatro patas" El más joven obedeció con prontitud, Tristán no podía pensar, sólo quería sentirse parte de Pegasus, de la forma que fuera. Y así los encontró Lázarus.

- ¡Pegasus! ¿Porqué estas haciendo ésto? - La ira del líder mundial hizo que los dos hombres desnudos sintiesen terror.

- Es sólo sexo querido Lázarus, el chico está conforme, seguro que no le importa que participes – el cazador era un juguete en las manos del Primero, sus turbadores ojos recorrían al muchacho haciendo estremecer de deseo al ser más poderoso de la Tierra.

- Lo estás haciendo otra vez amigo. Sabes que no me gusta que lo intentes conmigo – el Líder mundial, más excitado de lo que quería admitir cogió al otro Primero por la cintura y el cabello y lo besó con violencia – No te sientas mal Pegasus, de acuerdo, juguemos un poco con el chico

El temperamento de Lázarus Stark no tenía nada que ver con la suavidad del otro primero. Jared Tristán Padalecki lo comprobó en su propio cuerpo, el Líder del Mundo se comportaba más bien como el amo absoluto. Cuando se marchó satisfecho, después de usarlos a ambos, el joven era consciente de cómo se tuvo que sentir Jensen tras cada vez que él hizo algo similar con el "sin alma". Se encogió mientras lágrimas de vergüenza bañaban su rostro.

- Vamos chico, no es tan terrible – la voz dolorida escapó de un Lázarus destrozado por el frenesí de su amigo – en cuanto te reprogramen olvidarás ésto. Te recuperarás.

Jared no podía creer lo que decía el Primero, ¿cómo iba a recuperarse de algo así? ¿cómo alguien podía recuperarse? Quería coger al Antiguo de aquel pelo tan negro como su alma y borrarle la cara a golpes. No se había conformado con condicionarlo hasta que le hizo desearle desesperadamente, no, había provocado a Lázarus Stark, un ser tan depravado que ni siquiera tenía miramientos con su amigo a la hora de satisfacer sus instintos.

Cogió a Pegasus del cuello dispuesto a darle un puñetazo que le borrara su estúpida sonrisa compasiva de la cara. "Ya sabes lo que sintió, lo que siente por ti ¿no es eso lo que querías?" el más joven bajó el puño lentamente.

- ¿me estas condicionando?

- ¿tú que crees?

Soltó al Primero y gateó hasta su ropa comenzando a vestirse. No lo estaba condicionando, no se vengaba de Sade porque tenía razón. Y porque él merecía ese trato, él había tratado así a Jensen. No, él había sido peor para Jensen.

Cuando acabó de vestirse ayudó al Primero a hacer otro tanto. El Antiguo estaba cansado y magullado. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y sintió la fragilidad del cuerpo de más de cien años. "Gracias pequeño" susurró la identidad de más de seiscientos. "¿qué quiere de mi?". El anciano ser de una belleza aterradora incluso en esas condiciones rió amargamente.

- Todos somos esclavos de Lázarus, unos lo descubren antes, otros después y otros cierran los ojos a la realidad y fingen ser libres. Yo era de éstos últimos, tardé en saber cual era mi sitio, traicioné por un amor no correspondido a la única persona que hubiese podido derrocarlo. Llevo siglos pagando por ello. Ahora sólo estoy cansado – Jared se sintió mejor, llevó a su carga a sus aposentos y lo acostó como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

- ¿Me estás condicionando? - El primero suspiró desalentado, el chico no había entendido nada, o al menos eso creía él.


	15. El hombre de los bosques

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XIV**

"**El hombre de los bosques"**

_El grito de Jensen era apenas un gemido gutural que hizo sonreír al rubio cazador que lo provocaba. La gravilla del patio se clavaba en sus pies desnudos, pero el "sin alma" ni la sentía. Jared, sentado en el suelo observaba cómo su subalterno introducía sus dedos en el ano del que creía el violador de su madre._

_El "apártate Jason" no presagiaba precisamente el fin de la tortura. El gigantesco cazador cogió a su presa y la arrojó sobre el suelo. El hombre atado, con la boca forzada a permanecer abierta con un utensilio que además le impedía emitir ningún sonido articulado le miró a los ojos enfureciéndolo aún mas. _

_Jared lo cogió del pelo con una mano y con la otra se abrió la bragueta y sacó su enorme miembro introduciéndolo en la boca del "sin alma"_

Jensen abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, su corazón estaba acelerado y su cuerpo había reaccionado a la pesadilla como si fuese un sueño húmedo. Se levantó del catre y salió de la cueva. Aún no había amanecido pero el cielo mostraba los primeros colores del alba.

Bajó por el sendero que bordeaba la montaña hasta la fuente que abastecía a su gente de agua. Se desnudó y lavó bajo el chorro helado de la pequeña cascada que alimentaba una charca dónde los críos de la aldea se bañaban cuando hacía buen tiempo. Dejó que el agua gélida golpease sus hombros y su espalda, queriendo borrar así el rastro de su pesadilla.

Hacía dos años que Misha lo sacó in-extremis de aquel quirófano. Ya no era la criatura asustadiza y vapuleada que llegó a los bosques. Ahora dirigía a los que, huyendo de extracciones y de las ciudades de hielo, se escondían en las montañas. Era algo así como el jefe de los bosques, de hecho era así como se le llamaba entre su gente, y entre las aldeas a dónde su fama había llegado. Jensen era ahora el hombre de los bosques.

Aunque ni su título, ni la guerra de guerrillas que había emprendido contra cazadores y puestos rurales de las ciudades de hielo, impedían que cada mañana se despertara bañado en sudor, lágrimas y vergüenza. Sobre todo vergüenza, por no poder odiar al gigante que lo había torturado durante meses como odiaba a Jason o al tipo que mató a Alma. Vergüenza porque cuando soñaba que era Jared quien le sometía se excitaba sin pretenderlo y añoraba aquellas manos enormes que le acariciaban en el agua tibia de una bañera.

"Soy un imbécil" Aún hacía frío, algunas placas de hielo bordeaban todavía la pequeña laguna. Se vistió mientras veía su reflejo en las grises aguas de aquel amanecer. Ahora llevaba el pelo largo y barba como el resto de los hombres libres. Él nunca volvería a sentirse libre.

_SA-SA-SA_

¿Cuantas incursiones en los últimos dos años? ¿Treinta, cuarenta? Los hombres de Padalecki estaban frustrados, querían dejar su trabajo, no habían completado con éxito ni una sola extracción en la que faltara su jefe, y en esos dos años Jared sólo había acudido a cinco.

Su cuadrilla se burlaba de su trato con los superjefes del mundo. Incluso su nombre empezaba a hacerse conocido en las altas esferas. El "Asistente Personal" de Pegasus Sade, adulado de frente, vilipendiado a sus espaldas. El joven entró en las oficinas de su empresa, había cambiado, más de lo que él mismo se pensaba.

Jason se reunió con él en su despacho. El rubio cazador había borrado de su mente el ataque a Karen cuando creyó estar seguro de que nadie lo descubriría ya. Era una forma de estar en paz consigo mismo, de no alterarse con la presencia del que aún creía su amigo. Aún así podía percibir la frialdad con la que el más joven le hablaba, pero era exactamente la misma con la que hablaba a todos desde que empezara a frecuentar la compañía de los Primeros.

- Tristán, los chicos están preocupados, creen que están malditos o algo así, y si tampoco vienes a ésta no van a querer hacer el trabajo.

- Voy a ésta – hacía mucho tiempo que el rostro del que había sido su mejor amigo no sonreía ni siquiera levemente, Jason no se alegró de esa respuesta.

- Está bien amigo, comunicaré tu decisión a la cuadrilla – salió del despacho.

Jared insertó una memo-mind en la pantalla holográfica de su despacho. Por supuesto que iba a ir a ésta, no había pasado dos años de su vida borrando el rastro de Jensen, soportando la presencia de Lázarus Stark para que su propia cuadrilla volviese a capturarlo. La imagen captada por un insecto rastreador mostraba al líder de los "sin alma", al que entre ellos llamaban "el hombre de los bosques", y podía llevar el cabello largo, barba, haber engordado recuperando el peso normal de su cuerpo. El cazador lo reconocería siempre, se le escapó una tenue sonrisa cuando, justo antes de terminarse el memo, el rubio pareció mirarle fijamente a los ojos destruyendo la cámara de una pedrada.

- ¡Tis! ¡tán! - La pequeña de intenso pelo rojo y risueños ojos verdes se sujetó a la enorme pierna del cazador, su cabecita de suave y ondulado cabello rojo apenas llegaba más arriba de su rodilla.

- Hola chiquitina – la levantó del suelo en lo que a la niña debía parecer un emocionante vuelo pues gritó entusiasmada, se abrazó a su cuello y le plantó un beso en la cara.

- Ar-celo – dijo señalando el suelo dónde fue depositada con cuidado antes de salir corriendo torpemente – ¡papi!, ¡papi!, ¡tistán!

Hacía dos años que aquel monstruo, aquel Antiguo, era su amigo. Hacía dos años que tenía que haber cambiado de cuerpo y no lo había hecho. Y aunque su rostro y su turbadora mirada negra seguían siendo los mismos, las fuerzas del agotado cuerpo que ocupaba ya sólo le permitían desplazarse en silla eléctrónica.

- ¿Entonces es él? Siéntate que me va a dar tortícolis – Jared tomó asiento frente al Primero, observando un semioculto moratón junto al cuello

- Nuestro gran Líder te ha hecho una visita

- Me ha ordenado cambiar – sonrió divertido el anciano – cuando los médicos le explicaron que estoy tan débil que sin mi consentimiento y el del otro cuerpo no puede haber cambio, necesitó desahogarse un poco.

- Lamentaré que mueras, como lamentaría que cambiaras.

- Lo se pequeño, pero yo no lo lamentaré. Vamos, cuéntame ¿Entonces el salvaje que ha evitado cientos de extracciones, y que los "sin alma" consideran su líder, es nuestro chico?

- Sí

- Vas a ir en la extracción, ¿no?

- Sí

- ¿no tienes miedo?

- No permitiré que lo capturen, y que...

- Deberías estar tranquilo Tristán, el cambio no es viable ya aunque todos crean lo contrario – pero eso no era lo que entristecía al muchacho, lo que le dolía era que si capturaban a Jensen, aquel viejo que le había mostrado la realidad del mundo en el que vivía, moriría sin saber que su traición había sido perdonada.

- No es Jensen el único que me preocupa.


	16. Una traición hace mucho tiempo

_No te preocupes por no poder comentar Eva corazón__, la intención es colgar este fic entero a capítulo diario, pero ya lo publiqué en otros sitios (incluído el PDF con la historia completa)_

_ El caso es que mi gemela y yo nos hemos puesto nerviosos al darnos cuenta de que Glee le sigue los pasos a este par de desastres con patas que son los Winchester, por lo que vamos a hacer lo posible por intentar distanciarnos. Cuestión de orgullo, y no tengo nada contra Glee, sólo que Eh! son los Winchester._

_De todas formas, un review de vez en cuando, te llena el corazón (no se de qué, pero lo llena)_

* * *

><p><strong>SIN ALMA<strong>

**Capítulo XV**

"**Una traición, hace mucho tiempo"**

Misha estaba muy enfadado, Jared no era consciente del peligro que corría yendo a encontrarse con Pegasus. Porque Jared no sabía toda la verdad. De hecho, salvo el curandero de los bosques (al que los "sin alma" llamaban el "hombre de cabello blanco") y él mismo, nadie, ni siquiera las mujeres que amaba, sabía quién era realmente.

Puede que Lázarus no lo reconociera, Alezeia estaba en esos momentos en Europa, pero Pegasus Sade lo sabría con sólo mirarle a los ojos.

_SA-SA-SA_

_- Esto no es necesario, Lázarus se ha vuelto loco – Ángelo apretaba sus puños clavándose las uñas en las palmas sin apenas darse cuenta – son personas, y los matamos como si no fuesen más que animales de granja_

_- No tienen alma – susurró Pegasus indeciso_

_- Tu no amigo, no voy a dejar que te escudes en una mentira que inventamos nosotros, no en pleno siglo veintisiete_

_- Ángelo, son sólo unos pocos, cada veinte años, ¿qué es eso comparados con los cientos de millones que morían cada año? - Pegasus acababa de hacer su último cambio, el cuerpo elegido era hermoso de largo y liso cabello negro y ojos tan negros como el mismo, fuerte, bien proporcionado hacía parecer el de su amigo algo bastante corriente._

_- Me conozco todas esas escusas amigo, me las he repetido durante siglos, y ya no me valen – los ojos azules del gobernador de Europa se cruzaron con los de su amigo – voy a acabar con __ésto, Seidu está conmigo, él convencerá a Sabine y yo convenceré a Alezeia. Únete a mi y acabaremos con esa masacre estúpida._

_- Yo no quiero participar Ángelo, si no quise ser gobernador es porque sólo quiero vivir tranquilo. No deberías meter a Alezeia en tus luchas de poder._

__SA-SA-SA__

Siguió al cazador por los pasillos de la Torre de Cuarzo, tratando de parecer un domesticado más, pasaron junto a los aposentos de la pequeña Alma, que jugaba con Karen ajena al drama que rodeaba su existencia. Entraron en el salón dónde estaba el Primero, sentado en su silla electrónica leyendo en una holo-pantalla.

- Pegasus, quiero que conozcas a Misha – se acercó el muchacho al Antiguo – es el "sin alma" del que te hablé.

- ¿El que conocía personalmente a Ángelo?, tengo curiosidad por conocerle, tiene que ser muy viejo – dijo volviendo la silla pero al ver al hombre frente a él con el mismo cabello castaño, con los mismos intensos ojos azules, balbució impactado – Ángelo.

- Vete Jared, por favor – Misha se adelantó, en efecto, lo había reconocido, sin, ni siquiera, una sombra de duda – avísame si Lázarus aparece, él no se tomará tan bien que esté aquí.

- ¿Tú eres Ángelo? ¿cómo?

- Ahora no es el momento muchacho, en serio.

Y aunque no le gustaba hacerlo condicionó al chico a salir de allí y obedecer. Le resultó difícil, pero era normal, no le estaba enseñando a resistir para que pudiera condicionarlo fácilmente cuando le diese la gana. Pegasus no salía de su asombro.

- ¿como es posible? - estaba igual, era exactamente igual que hacía más de ciento cincuenta años – ¿cómo conservas el mismo cuerpo?

- ¿Es eso lo único que se te ocurre preguntar amigo? - Misha se sentó en el suelo, cruzando las piernas, frente al hombre que lo delató - ¿es lo único que quieres decirme?

- Tenías razón, Lázarus está loco. Yo... - ciento cincuenta años de remordimientos aplastaron el débil cuerpo contra la silla – yo fui un imbécil creyendo que Alezeia podría amarme.

- Podría habernos amado a los dos, nunca debimos obligarla a elegir. Yo también fui un imbécil Pegasus.

- ¿Cómo es posible que estés igual?

- Ideas fijas ¿no? Es algo que a ti ya no te puede servir amigo mío, y que de ningún modo pondré al alcance de Lázarus. Ya le dí demasiadas armas, ya permití que llegara demasiado lejos – puso su mano sobre la enfermiza mano del Primero – no te guardo rencor Pegasus, ni a ti ni a ella, ni siquiera a Sabine. Sólo a Lázarus, por convertir nuestros sueños de un mundo justo y en paz en un harén de su propiedad.

- Me di cuenta demasiado tarde

- Nunca es demasiado tarde para rectificar

- Me estoy muriendo Ángelo, sólo aguanto por temor a que cojan a ese chico y sea Lázarus quien se haga con su cuerpo. Se que es diferente, lo supe en cuanto lo vi.

- Igual que yo

- Tienes que irte amigo, no es necesario que vuelvas

Misha abrazó por última vez a Pegasus "Lo siento amigo" se marchó tras Jared, hundido, como si de golpe, cientos de años le hubiesen caído encima. Tenía la débil esperanza de poder ayudar a Pegasus, pero se desvaneció al mirarle a los ojos. El Primero había tomado medidas para asegurar su final.

_SA-SA-SA_

_La guardia personal de Lázarus Stark irrumpió en los aposentos dónde los Primeros convocados al consejo mundial dormían. Sacados de sus camas fueron llevados ante el Líder Mundial que, sentado en un sillón elevado sobre el resto,los aguardaba con una indescriptible ira haciendo brillar sus imposibles ojos plateados._

_- ¿venís a mi casa a traicionarme?_

_Pero él no era el que había sido traicionado esa noche. Los soldados sujetaron a Seidu N'Gonga y a Ángelo atándoles las manos. La parodia de juicio, con final preestablecido, dio comienzo. Los demás Primeros renegaron de conocer los planes de los dos prisioneros. _

_Pegasus rechazó el puesto de Ángelo en el poder, él no quería poder, sólo quería a Alezeia. Ella se vio obligada a elegir entre una vida como gobernadora de Eurasia con Pegasus a su lado y la muerte junto a Ángelo. Eligió lo primero al ver cómo la misma Sabine, decapitaba a su marido y juraba lealtad a Lázarus sobre la cabeza separada del cuerpo._

_Alezeia besó al que hasta ese momento era el hombre que había amado y selló su destino junto a Pegasus convirtiéndose en su esposa. Pero Ángelo no fue decapitado, todos sabían que era el creador de la tecnología que los mantenía con vida, y que no había dejado de investigar. Con la intención de acceder a su último descubrimiento fue sometido a cientos de interrogatorios durante meses._

_El último descubrimiento del Primero no consistía en algo tecnológico, lo hubiese compartido si hubiese advertido humanidad en sus coetáneos, pero ya la habían perdido. Una noche, utilizando el enorme poder de su mente, consiguió salir de la torre de cuarzo condicionando a todos los residentes en la misma. Incluido Lázarus._

_Desapareció. Marchó a los bosques tras extirparse su ECU. Nadie supo más de él y Pegasus Sade vivió siempre con el remordimiento de haber traicionado al único que podía salvarlos, por el amor a una mujer que nunca le correspondió._


	17. Cazador cazado

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XVI**

"**Cazador cazado"**

Los dos helicópteros de la misión de extracción, sobrevolaban silenciosamente la cordillera rastreando la zona dónde se había grabado al objetivo la última vez. Jason iba dispuesto a cogerlo a como diese lugar. Aunque en las diez misiones anteriores con el mismo objetivo también llevaba la misma disposición.

Callahan estaba muy nervioso. Aún no se había recuperado del todo del último intento de cazar a ese "sin alma", era como si cada vez supiese algo más, como si con cada intervención su ferocidad aumentase. Tenía cita la semana siguiente para eliminar la enorme cicatriz que iba desde su hombro hasta debajo de su pecho derecho. La que ese salvaje le dejó de recuerdo cuando lo llamó por su nombre al huir la última vez.

Su jefe les acompañaba, era la primera vez que intervenía en la caza de ese objetivo desde la espectacular huida hacía dos años de la misma silla de quirófano dónde se le iba a hacer el cambio. Después de aquello, Jared Tristán Padalecki se había convertido en la presa favorita de la prensa sensacionalista. Se le había visto en compañía de los Primeros, se decía que había sido reprogramado más de cincuenta veces, se rumoreaba que era algo más que el asistente personal de Pegasus Sade y probablemente el rumor más sangrante era que había obtenido su puesto de coordinador mundial de extracciones a cambio de favores sexuales a Lázarus Stark.

Sus empleados sabían que todo eran puras especulaciones, ellos habían visto a su jefe en acción, y si había obtenido ese puesto era por que estaba capacitado para él. Además, fuera cual fuese su vida privada, seguía siendo el mejor jefe y el mejor cazador que conocían, tenían la absoluta confianza de que esa vez conseguirían atrapar al "hombre de los bosques"

_SA-SA-SA_

Misha estaba raro, muy raro, desde que Jared lo llevara a conocer a Pegasus Sade, el "sin alma" domesticado estaba sorprendentemente melancólico.

- ¿Te hizo algo? ¿te condicionó? Me tienes preocupada cariño – Jane no sabía cómo sacarlo de su mutismo – sabías lo que Jared se veía obligado a hacer, y aunque no nos guste, el chico sabía que era necesario...

- Jane

- No me digas que no me importa el chico Misha, lo conozco desde que nació ¿crees que sólo me importa porque es hijo de Karen? Cuando mi Cliff murió, de la misma enfermedad que su padre, y tan sólo seis meses después, Jared vino a verme cada día, durante meses Misha, a ver cómo estaba, a ver si necesitaba algo y sólo tenía diez años.

- Lo recuerdo

Jane sintió el remordimiento adueñarse de ella, claro que el "sin alma" lo recordaba. Jared había evitado sin saberlo, en infinidad de ocasiones que la veterinaria pagase su dolor por la pérdida de su hijo, con el hombre que ahora amaba sin fisuras.

- No tengo corazón – dijo abrazándole avergonzada

- Eso no es cierto, tú no sabías lo que sabes ahora - "y si llegas alguna vez a saber quien soy me odiarás, pues sabrás que tu marido murió por mi culpa" se sintió como un auténtico hombre de hielo ¿estaba usando a las personas que le importaban para cambiar el mundo o para obtener su venganza?

_SA-SA-SA_

Los sensores térmicos señalaron la presencia de seis individuos adultos cazando ciervos. Enviaron cámaras-insecto, y descubrieron que uno era el objetivo. Jared ordenó abandonar los helicópteros y rodear al grupo de "sin alma". Estaba anocheciendo y quería aprovechar la oscuridad y las gafas de visión nocturna para tener ventaja y evitar el derramamiento de sangre.

Jason Burton se acercó a su jefe "no nos han descubierto, ataquemos ahora, será fácil". Padalecki lo miró como se mira al que dice una idiotez y el rubio cazador se sintió ofendido volviendo a su puesto. Los salvajes desollaban y troceaban la caza junto a una fogata, todos salvo uno, el jefe, junto a un árbol en las sombras.

El "hombre de los bosques" escudriñaba la oscuridad como si sus ojos de gato compartieran con los de dicho animal la facultad de ver tras las tinieblas. Estaba tenso, sentía que era observado. Se dio la vuelta y Callahan creyó que lo había escuchado u olido, o algo pues fue como si lo mirara a los ojos. El pánico se apoderó de él, no entendía porqué esa criatura, cada vez que lo había tenido frente a él había tratado de matarlo. "Quieto" siseó Jared, si alguien se movía antes de tiempo aquello podía acabar mal

Jason no soportó más la tensión y lanzó una granada de gas a la hoguera. Callahan disparó sus dardos tranquilizantes contra el objetivo, pero ya no estaba dónde había disparado. Lo último que vio fueron unos brutales ojos verdes. El salvaje sujetó la chaqueta del cazador con una mano mientras con la otra le seccionaba la garganta de un único y efectivo golpe de machete. Durante unos segundo y sin variar de expresión el "sin alma" mantuvo al hombre herido mortalmente frente a sus ojos, lo dejó caer como un fardo y se lanzó en medio de la batalla que se había iniciado en el reducido claro del bosque.

El líder de los salvajes no era el único preparado para repeler un ataque, los demás también plantaron cara a los cazadores aunque sin llegar a matar a nadie más. Dos de ellos saltaron sobre Jared haciéndole perder la aturdidora y dejándolo al creer que estaba fuera de combate. En cuestión de un par de minutos la operación de extracción demostró ser un fiasco, con cinco cazadores fuera de combate y dos muertos, Jason dio la orden de retirada al ver a Jared inconsciente.

Los cinco cazadores restantes huyeron hacia los helicópteros, mientras un machete con bastante mala intención se llevó media oreja de Jason antes de clavarse en un árbol. El rubio cazador trató de descubrir a su atacante, pero no se detuvo a devolver el golpe. El helicóptero se elevó entre las copas de los árboles mientras el jefe de los salvajes desclavaba su arma de un tronco.

Jared recuperó el sentido para ver cómo los prisioneros eran atados por unos salvajes que sabían usar las aturdidoras. Trató de levantarse y uno de ellos le dio una descarga. "quieto hombre de hielo". Permaneció de rodillas mientras el hombre de los bosques se acercaba limpiando la sangre de la hoja del machete en el pantalón, probablemente robado a algún cazador en otra extracción. Levantó la mirada sin poder evitar un escalofrío ante la fiereza del "sin alma". No hizo ademán de reconocerlo, ante el respetuoso silencio de sus hombres, el "hombre del bosque" levantó al jefe de los cazadores por la pechera de la chaqueta, tal y como apenas unos minutos antes había hecho con Callahan. Jared Tristán Padalecki sonrió tranquilo y cerró los ojos "ha llegado mi hora"


	18. La travesía de los bosques

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XVII**

"**La travesía de los bosques"**

Era complicado correr por el campo con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas. Cuando caía al suelo un brutal tirón lo levantaba sin darle un respiro. Jared no tenía miedo por sí mismo, sino por sus hombres. Después de ver cómo la persona por la que daría la vida había degollado a Callahan, el cazador tenía miedo de que el resto de su equipo sufriera la misma suerte.

- ¡Corre hombre de hielo! - volvió a tropezar al enredarse con una raíz, su guardián dio un par de vigorosos tirones, pero la pierna se le había quedado enganchada

- Seguid, ve con ellos Kyle – dijo la voz que tanto ansiaba escuchar

Sus manos liberaron su pierna y cogiendo la cuerda le ordenó seguir corriendo. El muchacho lo intentó pero se había torcido el tobillo y no podía ir a la velocidad con la que el "hombre de los bosques" tiraba de él. A los pocos metros volvió a caer cuan largo era. Intentó levantarse, pero su pierna se negaba a sostenerle, por el dolor y la tirantez suponía que estaba hinchada.

- Levanta – le ordenó Jensen

- No puedo continuar,

- ¡Levanta!

- Lo intentó, de veras. Se levantó tratando de apoyar lo menos posible la pierna herida, pero el dolor era tan intenso que no pudo dar ni un paso. "Por favor, en serio, no puedo", no podía ver la cara del salvaje, pero seguro que su expresión no sería nada agradable.

Lo que no se esperaba era que le quitara la venda de los ojos. "Cinco minutos" gruñó el rubio, Jared jadeó, jamás le había parecido tan hermoso como en ese momento, con ese pelo enmarañado y la barba de un par de semanas que no lograba ocultar sus labios. De repente fue como si Jensen fuese capaz de leer sus pensamientos "Olvídalo hombre de hielo, ninguno de vosotros volverá a tocarme" masculló con rabia.

- No tienes que temerme, jamás te haría daño – el castaño bajó la cabeza sumiso

- No te temo, no os temo a ninguno, se defenderme

- Jensen, no necesitas defenderte de mi – el más joven miró al mayor con franqueza – no pienso huir, voy a obedecerte en todo

El otro lo miró con odio, aunque no exactamente, había algo más. "Sigamos", el castaño, aún maniatado se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo ahogando un quejido al apoyar su pie dañado. Jensen lo observó, el joven, cojeando trataba de mantenerse a su lado.

Sin decir nada le desató las manos, lo cogió de la cintura y le permitió pasar su enorme brazo por los hombros. "Soy el tipo más imbécil que pisa la tierra" se dijo a sí mismo el hombre de los bosques. Debía serlo, pues sentir el enorme cuerpo pegado junto a él, su calor, su fuerza.

Nunca habría hecho daño a Jared, era hijo de Karen, y sólo ese ya era motivo suficiente para respetar su vida. Además, sabía que colaboraba con la resistencia y que era un informador muy importante. Pero al sentirlo junto a él también podía sentir el amor que ese chico tenía por el y aunque no lo compartiera, podía respetarlo.

- Gracias – musitó el muchacho conmovido sin saber que estaba siendo condicionado por los sentimientos de su captor.

- Cállate.

_SA-SA-SA_

El helicóptero dio otra vuelta silenciosa. Los salvajes habían desaparecido llevándose a los cazadores supervivientes y dejando atrás los cadáveres. Jason ordenó bajar y recogerlos. Un aparatoso vendaje ocultaba su oreja cortada por la mitad.

El rubio cazador estaba rabioso, no quería marchar de allí sin atrapar al maldito "sin alma", así que cuando los insectos espía mostraron que se había separado del grupo gracias a Jared, casi da un grito de alegría.

Los cazadores restantes le apoyaron, también le tenían ganas al "hombre de los bosques". Quizás ahora eran menos, pero el maldito salvaje estaba solo.

El helicóptero siguió a su presa sin hacerse notar. Fue sencillo, Jared iba demasiado lento, sus hombres comenzaron a pensar que quizás se tratase de una estrategia para cumplir el contrato de extracción.

El objetivo y su rehén habían parado en un claro, se disponía a pasar la noche. El hombre de los bosques ató al cazador y colocó varias trampas por los alrededores para no ser sorprendido durante el sueño. "No es necesario que me ates, no huiré"

Jensen no dijo nada, buscó unas ramas y unas hojas anchas e improvisó un vendaje que a pesar de su tosquedad resultaba bastante efectivo. "No me fío de ti hombre de hielo, ni de ti, ni de tus cazadores"


	19. Estrategias de un primero

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XVIII**

"**Estrategias de un Primero"**

Estaba siendo una semana muy dura para Jane Orleans. Su trabajo se había multiplicado por cinco, no sabía si era el miedo que provocaban los últimos ataques y las últimas huidas de "sin alma", o los sabotajes en las inmediaciones de la capital, el caso es que sus habitantes habían endurecido su trato con los domesticados, por lo que en un día había llegado a realizar hasta treinta curas no programadas y de urgencias.

La veterinaria estaba empezando a odiar su trabajo. La última de ese día era una chica joven, de apenas veinte años, destinada a ser el cuerpo de la mujer que la estaba domesticando. La tensión del día pudo con sus nervios pagando con la clienta toda su frustración. Después de desahogarse, tuvo que disculparse, al entender que aquella persona no tenía su experiencia, ni sabía lo que ella sabía. La clienta aceptó sus disculpas, y no interpuso ninguna queja por sus actitud y sus gritos.

Llegó a casa agotada, entró soltándose el largo cabello, negro como el ébano. El stress acumulado estalló al comprobar que su casa estaba vacía. ¿De que le servía ser la pareja dominante legalmente en su relación? ¿de que le servía ser la titular del contrato de Misha, si nunca estaban cuando los necesitaba?. Ninguno de los dos estaba en casa.

Que Karen no estuviera era lógico, su trabajo como asistente de la pequeña Alma incluía que durante dos noches en la semana se debía quedar en la Torre de Cuarzo con la pequeña. La misma Jane había firmado el contrato.

Pero Misha, el "sin alma" le pertenecía, debía obedecerla. Tenía que estar en casa cuando ella llegara y... Le daban igual las reuniones de la Resistencia, le daba igual todo, Misha le pertenecía y debía estar allí para satisfacer sus necesidades. Era su esclavo.

El "sin alma" entró cargado con la compra de la semana, "hola Jane, siento la tardanza pero era el único "mono naranja" sin dueño en el híper, y me dejaron para el último, ¿estás bien?" levantó la cabeza y sus inocentes y preocupados ojos azules la miraron como si fuese capaz de percibir todo su enfado. Calló, dejó la compra junto a la entrada y esperó la explosión.

- ¡¿Esa es tu fantástica escusa? - echa una furia abofeteó al domesticado con violencia.

El antiguo oculto dentro del "sin alma" quería rebelarse, sujetarla, condicionarla, demostrar a aquella joven ECU que no tenía ningún derecho a tratarle así. Sin embargo Misha no podía condicionar a Jane. Era algo que pese a su evidencia, nadie más que él sabía. Si un primero ama, la persona amada no puede ser condicionada pues sus propios sentimientos bloqueaban el misterioso mecanismo mental que llevaba a cabo el condicionamiento. Lo mismo ocurría con el odio. Eran sentimientos tan poderosos que bloqueaban otra opción.

La veterinaria no se iba a conformar con ese recibimiento. Su domesticado se preparó para un castigo del que no conocía el motivo. Se desnudó y dejó que lo atara al potro que usaban para los reconocimientos de los salvajes.

Jane lo azotó, con una de las bandas elásticas con las que ataban a los salvajes. Le gritaba que le pertenecía, que debía obedecerla, que ella era su ama y él solo una criatura sin alma que tenía que hacer todo lo que ella quisiera. Nunca lo había tratado así. Nunca, desde la muerte de su marido y desde que decidió quedarse con el que iba a ser el cuerpo.

Misha no gritó ni una sola vez, durante su larga y extensa vida había vivido situaciones mucho peores que aquella, podía ocultarse a sí mismo el dolor. Esconderlo en un compartimento de su mente y relajar el cuerpo para que el daño fuera mínimo.

Después de dos horas de un trato brutal, el cambio llegó casi imperceptiblemente. Como una pregunta sin pronunciar. Jane se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, miró su mano ensangrentada por su forma de coger la banda elástica. Miró la espalda del hombre que amaba, surcada de golpes que habían levantado la piel dejándola en carne viva.

- ¡Misha! - lo desató rápidamente, aplicándole las curas que ese día había llevado a cabo hasta el quince ocasiones – yo no, no se como, Misha, oh...

Todo el horror que sentía por lo que le había hecho al que creía sólo un muchacho, no la dejaba ni respirar. Lloraba desesperadamente aplicando cicatrizante a la espalda destrozada, creyendo que a partir de entonces él la odiaría. Misha no hablaba, sus ojos azules se perdían en algún punto inexistente frente a él, recordando.

_._

_¿Para qué necesitamos ampliar nuestra capacidad de condicionar Seidu? - a Pegasus siempre le parecía todo innecesario – Una máquina para condicionar toda una ciudad a distancia, no se, ¿no es de genios malvados que quieren dominar el mundo?_

_El gobernador de África del Norte se rió de la inocencia del único primero que había rechazado toda posición de poder. Ángelo estrechó a su amigo por la cintura explicándole._

_No tiene por qué ser algo malo, imagina una catástrofe, se destruyen las comunicaciones y reina el caos entre la población asustada. Un tifón, un terremoto, algo así. Sería la forma de mantener el orden y evitar males mayores_

_Y yo que creía que el ingenuo era Pegasus – rió el Primero de África – ay, Ángelo, si de verdad crees que Lázarus tiene interés en que desarrollemos ese sistema para caso de catástrofe, te aconsejo que abras los ojos._

_Los otros dos primeros se miraron confundidos. Se suponía que lo que estaban haciendo era para salvar el mundo y mejorar la vida de la gente ¿o no?_

__._  
><em>

Los ojos grises y profundos de la única mujer que en los últimos doscientos años había dejado madurar su cuerpo hasta los cuarenta años, lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Le sonrió con todo el amor que ningún malentendido, ni que ningún condicionamiento externo podía destruir.

Ella no era culpable de lo que había ocurrido, no sabía realmente lo que había ocurrido. Él si lo sabía. Ahora tenía miedo de explicárselo, pues si lo hacía también tendría que explicarle que no era un sin alma al uso. Tendría que contarle quien era realmente.


	20. Corre hombre de los bosques

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XIX**

"**Corre hombre de los bosques"**

Jared despertó en el helicóptero de camuflaje. Uno de sus hombres lo había desatado y curaba la torcedura de su pierna con un aparato de ultrasonidos.

- ¿qué ha ocurrido Piaff? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

- ¿Ya ha despertado jefe? Dimos contigo gracias a tu ECU. Activamos el dispositivo de rastreo y te hemos rescatado – dijo el hombre orgulloso de un trabajo bien hecho.

- Gracias – el jefe de los cazadores trató de ocultar su ansiedad y preguntó - ¿y los demás? ¿y el salvaje?

- Jason pensó que era más seguro comenzar a domesticarlo antes de irnos.

El fornido cazador hubiese cogido al tal Piaff y lo habría reducido a una masa sanguinolenta a base de puñetazos. No supo cómo logró contenerse, pero ahora tenía que trazar un plan seguro antes de actuar por mucho que su instinto lo empujara a correr al rescate.

_SA-SA-SA_

Los dos cazadores sujetaron al salvaje contra el suelo. Una nueva descarga de la aturdidora lo volvió a dejar paralizado un par de segundos para conseguir sacarle la camisa. Volvió a debatirse con violencia cuando pasó el efecto de la aturdidora y Jason le aplicó una nueva descarga.

De esa manera consiguieron desnudarlo y atarlo de cara a uno de los árboles que rodeaban el pequeño claro. Jason cambió la posición "aturdir" por la posición "castigo"

- Bien Hombre de los bosques – susurró con amenazante ironía – vamos a enseñarte modales.

Los otros cazadores asistieron divertidos a las descargas que, ahora sí, hacían gritar al "sin alma". El jefe del grupo reía al aplicar el instrumento de tortura a los riñones del prisionero. Aunque se cansó pronto. "¿Quién me toma el relevo un rato?" preguntó ofreciendo el instrumento de tortura a los presentes. El cazador acarició el apósito que cubría su oreja destrozada, disfrutando del castigo que sus dos compañeros infligían al cuerpo desnudo del salvaje.

Seguía siendo condenadamente atractivo, casi diría que más que hace un par de años. "Volved a la nave y traed una jaula para llevárnoslo" ordenó a sus subalternos cuando también se cansó de ver cómo golpeaban al "sin alma".

Cuando sus hombres se alejaron lo cogió por el cabello "Tú y yo vamos a saldar cuentas, no te imaginas las ganas que te tengo, desgraciado" Le golpeó la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol.

- Te mataré – gimió el prisionero – lo juro, te mataré.

- Puede ricura, pero ahora voy a divertirme un poco contigo – dijo mientras arañaba bruscamente la espalda del hombre atado, levantando la piel en un reguero sanguinolento mientras Jensen sofocaba un grito de dolor.

La media hora que tardaron en volver con la jaula, pasó como un suspiro para el cazador, es cierto que el tiempo pasa rápido si te diviertes. Además había añorado aquel cuerpo, aquel trasero, seguía pensando que era un desperdicio que nadie pudiese disfrutarlo, era un cuerpo digno de ser follado por el mismísimo Lázarus Stark, y ahora lo disfrutaba él. Y cómo. Jason embestía dentro del prisionero que juraba una y otra vez que lo mataría.

Los dos cazadores llegaron acompañados de Jared que no pudo contenerse y alejó al rubio del prisionero con un puñetazo y un "¿qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, Burton?" ante la sorpresa de sus acompañantes que no intervinieron.

El altísimo joven, recuperado totalmente de su lesión ordenó a sus hombres que se lo llevasen de allí antes de romperle la cara a golpes "Sacadle de aquí, espero que no halla dañado tanto la mercancía como para hacernos perder el dinero del contrato"

- ¿y tú, jefe? - los dos cazadores sujetaron a Jason alejándolo de Jared

- Intentaré evaluar los daños mientras volvéis con el maletín de primeros auxilios, no tardéis

- De acuerdo jefe.

Apenas los perdió de vista, desató a Jensen que tercamente se enfrentó a él. "Ahora no es el momento, créeme, tenemos que irnos lo más rápido posible, deja que vea qué te ha hecho". El salvaje haciendo honor a su condición no le permitió tocarle así que le dio el mono naranja que habían traído con la jaula, "Al menos vístete", El otro se lo tiró a la cara "Póntelo tú"

- En serio, me encanta que sigas siendo un cabezón de cuidado - le dijo en el lenguaje de los bosques pillándolo por sorpresa – pero es mejor que correr desnudo campo a través

Sin acabar de confiar del todo, el magullado "sin alma" se puso la prenda con cierto disgusto. Jared sacó de la jaula el maletín de primeros auxilios y una mochila. Activó un localizador, lo introduzco en un insecto espía y lo envió en perpendicular al helicóptero

- Corre hombre de los bosques – le dijo al desconfiado hombre de los bosques, sonriendo tranquilizador.

Partió dando ejemplo, debía poner tierra de por medio aún, pues no sabía si su sabotaje tendría el efecto deseado o se darían cuenta antes de lo que esperaba. El pecoso, en contra de lo que se podía esperar por el maltrato sufrido, lo alcanzó y sobrepasó en cuestión de segundos "Corre hombre de hielo" retó al pasar a su lado.


	21. Deseos Insatisfechos

**_OK, aviso... Capítulo pasado de rosca..._**

* * *

><p><strong>SIN ALMA<strong>

**Capítulo XX**

"**Deseos insatisfechos"**

Karen apagó el holocomunicador preocupada. Jane no sólo no había tenido noticias de su hijo sino que le había contado lo que había hecho a Misha. La bella mujer no sabía que pensar. Ella amaba a la mayor, había confiado tanto en ella que Jane Orleans era la parte dominante de su contrato de pareja, era la primera persona que había amado tras la muerte de Jared padre, si alguien le hubiese contado que había maltratado a un "sin alma" nunca lo habría creído.

Pero había sido la misma Jane la que había admitido ese despropósito, y no a cualquier domesticado, ¡a Misha!. Le había dicho que había castigado al muchacho durante horas, brutalmente y sin motivo. El hombre que ambas amaban y que las quería de igual modo había tratado de quitar importancia a lo ocurrido. Pero incluso a través de la pequeña imagen de la holo-pantalla se podían apreciar las señales del castigo en el rostro y el cuello.

Salió pensativa al pasillo. No era necesario encender ninguna luz, las paredes irradiaban una tenue energía plateada que hacía que todo estuviese perfectamente definido. Conectó el avisador portátil de la pequeña Alma y decidió dar un paseo para tranquilizarse.

El gigantesco edificio parecía abandonado. Sabía que no era así, puede que en ese momento no estuviesen las trescientas mil personas que habitualmente pululaban por la monstruosa torre durante el día, pero al menos unas diez mil si que habría entre la guardia personal del líder mundial y los asistentes e invitados de la planta 199.

Su suite de asistente tenía 600 metros cuadrados para ella sola. Estaba junto a la de Alma, de más de mil metros cuadrados. Pasó junto a la puerta de la niña, el avisador estaba estático así que seguiría durmiendo. La puerta estaba abierta, así que la dejó así.

Llegó a las escaleras centrales que subían al salón de recepciones de la última planta. Era el único punto de acceso público en los aposentos de Lázarus Stark que ocupaban el gigantesco ático de la Torre. Algo la impulsó a subir.

Allí la oscuridad era densa, pegajosa, asfixiante. Sintió miedo y quiso dar la vuelta y marchar a su habitación. Chocó contra algo firme y poderos. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los imposibles ojos plateados del líder mundial.

_SA-SA-SA_

Nada más subir al helicóptero Jason, escoltado por los otros dos cazadores, el vehículo se elevó doscientos metros en el aire sin que nadie supiese cómo había ocurrido aquello. Todos los sistemas de control de estabilidad automáticos estaban manipulados haciendo que el aparato girase en todos los sentidos imaginables. Sus ocupantes eran incapaces de activar los sistemas de emergencia, bastante tenían con sujetarse dónde pudieran y no caer al vacío.

Jared sonrió al ver el resultado de su pequeño sabotaje, quizás tardaran un poco más de tiempo del que había calculado en poder recuperar el control de la nave. Siguió corriendo tras Jensen dando gracias por que se hubiese puesto el mono, al menos ese color era fácilmente distinguible entre la maleza, no se explicaba cómo podía ser tan rápido. Un par de minutos más tarde lo había perdido de vista.

Tras unos minutos asustado, creyéndose perdido entre la vegetación selvática, se vio rodeado por varios salvajes armados con aturdidoras. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y levantó las manos "Me rindo". Les dijo en el idioma de los bosques.

- ¿Cómo conoces nuestra lengua? - Jensen se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba el espantoso mono naranja en una mano, parecía un salvaje auténtico con aquel tejido rudimentario – sólo los hombres de los bosques la hablan.

- Misha me enseñó – El cazador se volvió lentamente sin bajar las manos disfrutando de la vista que era el rubio "sin alma" - no he venido a capturarte, al contrario, vine a impedirlo.

- ¿Porqué tendría que creerte? - el hombre de los bosques se acercó tanto a él que podía oler su sudor, y algo más que no era capaz de identificar - ¿por qué no debería matarte aquí y ahora?

- Eso es cosa tuya, yo sólo puedo asegurar que no he venido a dañar a nadie.

- Desnúdate y ponte esto – el pecoso le arrojó el mono

- Es pequeño para mi – no se lo pondría, no se iba a poner un mono de esclavo, no se humillaría así. Y sin embargo al ver la mirada del salvaje, al recordar los últimos dos años. El le acababa de hacer eso a Jensen. Obedeció.

- Es cierto que te está pequeño – un brillo de diversión surcó la verde mirada de su oponente. Algunos broches a la altura del pecho le estaban tan apretados que apenas podía respirar. El hombre de los bosques los abrió acariciando disimuladamente la piel expuesta – así podrás respirar hombre de hielo. Síguenos

Ninguno de los presentes trató de atarle, o molestarle o humillarle en modo alguno. Salvo algún empujón cuando se rezagaba y algún seco "Corre" nadie le habló ni tocó para bien o para mal.

_SA-SA-SA_

Karen temblaba como un pájaro hipnotizado por una serpiente. No era capaz ni imaginar que podía salir de allí por mucho miedo que tuviese. El Primero le quitó el comunicador de las manos y lo dejó suavemente en el suelo.

- Eres realmente bonita – le dijo acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano

- Gracias señor gobernador – él posó un dedo en sus labios, no debía hablar, nada debía salir de sus labios ahora

- Sí, eres muy hermosa, como tu hijo, aunque de una forma distinta – pareciera que la atracción por el atractivo cazador se prolongara en la bella criatura que temblaba en su presencia. Añoraba aquel cuerpo poderoso sometido a sus caprichos, quizás por ello aún no había llevado a cabo sus planes de cambio – tu belleza es más delicada.

El centenario ser la despojó de la bata dejando a la vista el tenue camisón de seda turquesa que apenas ocultaba el cuerpo juvenil haciendo que se excitase con sólo adivinar las formas bajo el tejido. Le quitó el camisón y la dejó desnuda en medio de la enorme sala.

Le colocó ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca sin parar de repetirle lo bella que era y lo satisfactorio que iba a ser para él probar sus encantos. Karen era incapaz de moverse, de protestar, o de llorar siquiera ¿eso era el condicionamiento? ¿eso es lo que había soportado su hijo durante dos años, lo que ocultaba tras sesiones y sesiones de reprogramación?.

Lázarus comenzó a acariciarla como si estuviese modelando una estatua. Después más febril, se acercó a su sexo, sin que ella pudiese hacer otra cosa que estar allí de pie, quieta, muda. El primero fue más allá introduciendo sus dedos en la abertura vaginal.

- Déjala Lázarus.

El ruido de la silla electrónica de Pegasus Sade sonó a música en los oídos de la aterrada mujer. Sintió que podía moverse, que podía irse, se puso la bata y cogió el comunicador que sin saberlo, la libraba de los deseos insatisfechos del líder mundial.

Los ojos color plata de Lázarus mantenían un duelo con los oscuros ojos del otro primero. "Vete Karen, creo que Alma ha despertado" le dijo el recién llegado bloqueando el condicionamiento de Stark "olvida tu encuentro con Lázarus, no volverá a ocurrir"

La madre de Jared se fue corriendo de la sala de audiencias dejando a los dos primeros inmersos en un intenso duelo de voluntades. Cuando Pegasus consideró que la mujer estaba a salvo, dejó de condicionar a su amigo.

- ¡No me gusta que me condiciones! - gritó el amo del mundo volcando la silla de una patada

- No tenía elección, es la madre de Jared, le prometí que cuidaría de ella – respondió el debilitado Primero desde el suelo, sin alterarse.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué eres el único que es capaz de condicionarme sin esfuerzo? ¿Porqué eres el único al que no puedo condicionar? - lo levantó del suelo, sujeto por las ropas hasta ponerlo de pie, sabiendo que en cuanto lo soltara no sería capaz de sujetarse

- No lo se Lázarus, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? - respondió tranquilamente, entonces sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la nuca que le hizo ver dolorosas luces ante sus ojos – lo que sea date prisa amigo, no estaré consciente mucho tiempo.

Lázarus lo besó con violencia, con desesperación, alzándolo entre sus brazos y llevándolo al escritorio presidencial ansioso y feliz.

El coma cíclico que aquejaba a los Primeros, atacó a Pegasus de nuevo, esa vez fueron dos semanas. Lázarus Stark no volvió a acercarse a Karen Padalecki y ésta nunca recordó cómo aquella noche se había encontrado consolando a la pequeña Alma cuando estaba dando un paseo por la Torre.


	22. En los bosques

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XXI**

"**En los bosques"**

Los programas de todos los canales informativos comenzaban con la fracasada misión de extracción que había supuesto la muerte de dos cazadores y la desaparición de otros cinco. Aunque era realmente una noticia importante, a nadie se le escapaba que su principal importancia radicaba en que uno de los desaparecidos era el mismísimo Jared Padalecki, asistente personal de Pegasus Sade y Coordinador Mundial de Extracciones.

Los periodistas se agolpaban junto a la casa de Jane Orleans, la veterinaria, pareja dominante de la madre del desaparecido, tratando de conseguir alguna declaración de conocidos o allegados con que rellenar los programas de cotilleo

Misha sentía que iba a cometer un genocidio de periodistas. Desde la desaparición se veía confinado en la casa por culpa de un toque de queda para los "sin alma" y ya se habían colado dos paparazzis en la casa. Tuvo que condicionarlos para echarlos de allí, dando gracias a estar solo, pues le hubiese sido muy embarazoso tener que contar a ambas mujeres cómo un "sin alma" era capaz de condicionar a alguien como si fuese un Primero.

Los condicionamientos generalizados le seguían causando más de un quebradero de cabeza. Aunque Jane había conseguido sustraerse a ellos, su grupo de rebeldes sufría activamente sus consecuencias. Tanto era así que la veterinaria había tenido que posponer las reuniones hasta que no descubrieran cómo se llevaban a cabo y cómo impedirlas. Era imposible sacar algo en claro en una reunión dónde los ECUs competían en mostrar un mayor control y dureza sobre los "sin alma".

Ni siquiera el coma de Pegasus Sade ni la inminente vuelta de Alezeia Verne de Eurasia, lograba desviar la atención de los espacios informativos de Karen Padalecki. El acoso era tan intenso que el mismo Lázarus Stark había ofrecido con carácter indefinido los aposentos que usaba en la Torre de Cuarzo como asistente de la pequeña Alma. Y no sólo a ella, también a su pareja y a sus "propiedades" en caso de tenerlas.

_SA-SA-SA_

La cueva dónde los cazadores habían sido encerrados no era del todo inhóspita. Había cinco camastros con sus respectivas mantas, cinco sillas y una mesa redonda. Lo del aseo personal, bueno, había que conformarse con un agujero en un rincón cuyo mal olor se evitaba quemando unas ramitas de un intenso aroma. Jared creía que el olor original era más soportable.

Dentro de la cueva tenían libertad de movimientos y les llevaban comida dos veces al día. Pero nadie hablaba con ellos y ninguno tenía idea de lo que les esperaba.

Jensen volvió a imponer su voluntad al Consejo de Mayores de las Aldeas junto a las Montañas Horadadas. Sorprendido de que todos estuviesen de acuerdo con él salió de la sala del Consejo acompañado del hombre de Pelo Blanco.

- Ángelo también imponía su voluntad como tú lo has hecho hoy – el anciano no parecía muy contento con aquello

- No parece que lo apruebes – respondió el hombre de los bosques esperando un motivo o una explicación

- Tú al menos no eres consciente de lo que eres capaz de hacer, es innato en ti – el curandero le dio unas palmadas en el hombro dejando al líder de los rebeldes aún más confundido.

Todas las Aldeas de las Montañas Horadadas se reunieron frente a la cueva de los prisioneros. El jefe del Consejo pidió al hombre de los bosques que tomase un lugar junto a él mientras el resto de asistentes aclamaban a su héroe. A una señal del jefe del Consejo, los guardianes de las aldeas sacaron a los cazadores de la cueva, reuniéndolos en el centro de un espacio circular abierto, rodeados por los habitantes de los bosques.

- ¡Hombres de hielo! - dijo el jefe de la aldea usando el lenguaje de los sorprendidos cazadores – nuestras leyes os otorgan la oportunidad de luchar por vuestra libertad o aceptar vuestra servidumbre y demostrar que podéis ser habitantes de los bosques.

Jared, sintiendo la responsabilidad de mantener a salvo a sus hombres se adelantó en dirección al Jefe y Jensen ante las amenazantes aturdidoras que blandían algunos guardianes.

- ¿Si luchamos por nuestra libertad qué opciones tenemos? - preguntó

El hombre de los bosques lo miró con una enigmática semisonrisa mientras el Jefe del Consejo explicaba los términos. Si decidían luchar por su libertad, cada uno de ellos, debería enfrentarse a quien le capturó en un combate a muerte, y si sobrevivía se le llevaría con los ojos vendados frente a la puerta de la Ciudad de Hielo más próxima.

- ¿la otra opción?

- Aceptar que sois prisioneros y adaptarse a la servidumbre obedeciendo al amo que se haga cargo de vosotros y cumpliendo las leyes de los bosques sin intentar huir.

El cazador no era un cobarde, pero las vidas de sus hombres dependían de la decisión que él tomara y ninguno de ellos estaba capacitado para un cuerpo a cuerpo con un salvaje como aquellos. Sería un suicidio.

- Aceptamos ser vuestros prisioneros – dijo ante la incredulidad de sus compañeros

un abucheo surgió de las filas de jóvenes salvajes. El único que captaba la atención de Jared sonrió apreciando el inconformismo de la juventud y le miró a los ojos como si quisiera leer en ellos.

- Sin embargo, pido que mis compañeros sean tratados con humanidad y respeto, conmigo haced lo que queráis – continuó Jared, pues si aquella gente trataba a los prisioneros como se hacía en la civilización, apañados iban, mejor le sería aceptar el combate a muerte.

Un grupo de los aldeanos más furiosos, formado por retornados y miembros de antiguas aldeas desaparecidas, protestó indignado por las palabras del cazador.

_SA-SA-SA_

La pequeña lloraba a lágrima viva en brazos de su madre. la Gobernadora de Eurasia no sabía como calmar a la berreante criatura que apenas la conocía, pues no la había visto en seis meses.

- Ten, cógela – se la entregó a su cuidadora, molesta – hay que enseñarla a comportarse, ¿cuando comienza su programación educativa?

- Es muy joven aún señora gobernadora - Respondió Karen Padalecki calmando a la pequeña – los expertos no aconsejan su inicio hasta que se alcancen los tres años de edad, antes podría dañar la capacidad de aprendizaje

- ¿Tienes hijos cuidadora? - preguntó la Antigua

- Uno, señora

- Ah, si, es cierto, tu hijo es el cazador del que tanto hablan las noticias – comentó sin ninguna empatía

- Tis tán! - pareció que la pequeña regañaba a su madre enfrentándose a ella como si con su defectuosa pronunciación del cazador desaparecido quisiera decir mucho más

Alezeia clavó sus negros ojos en los intensamente verdes de la pequeña y le sonrió con dulzura. "¿Quieres dar un beso a tu mamá, Alma?" preguntó Karen. Más tranquila, la niña echó sus gordezuelos bracitos en dirección a la mujer más poderosa del mundo para que volviera a tomarla.

El disgusto inicial por el recibimiento de Alma, se borró de la memoria de la Antigua cuando la niña le plantó un beso en la mejilla y le dijo "Mamá bu-apa".


	23. Contrato de servidumbre

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XXII**

"**Contrato de servidumbre"**

Los cinco cazadores, con el torso desnudo y arrodillados en el suelo mantenían el brazo derecho extendido para pronunciar el juramento de servidumbre. Sus futuros "amos" se situaron frente a ellos hincando una rodilla en tierra y sujetando con la mano izquierda la muñeca del brazo extendido.

Jared miró a los ojos al hombre que había decidido ser el suyo. No se había atrevido a esperar que Jensen lo tomara a su servicio, y sin embargo allí estaba, esperando a unir su sangre a la del cazador para firmar el contrato. A sus otros compañeros los habían reclamado parte de la partida que ellos mismos habían atacado.

Hasta ese momento nadie les había causado ningún daño, ahora tendrían que soportar el rito del contrato pues al parecer era un poco sangriento. El Hombre de Pelo Blanco, como guía espiritual de los bosques inició el ritual. Jensen susurró "Dolerá un poco Hombre de Hielo, pero es necesario", con la punta de su machete grabó su nombre en el antebrazo del cazador que mordía un trozo de madera para aguantar el dolor. Después el rubio se rajó la palma de la mano derecha y cubrió con su sangre la herida de Jared.

- Estáis junto al extraño que es ahora vuestro servidor. Vuestro deber como Amos es cuidarlo, educarlo y protegerlo hasta que los bosques decidan su destino y tengan a bien acogerlo como uno más. - Exhortó a los salvajes que asumían el rol de Amo. Después se dirigió a los siervos – El que está frente a ti es tu amo, le debes obediencia, confianza y lealtad. De ti depende ser uno de los nuestros. El castigo a la desobediencia lo decidirá tu amo, el castigo a la agresión lo decidirá el agredido, el castigo a la fuga o al asesinato es la muerte a manos de tu amo.

- Ahora me perteneces hombre de hielo – pronunció cada amo como parte del ritual – demuestra que puedes ser uno de los nuestros y te devolveré tu libertad.

La ceremonia había acabado, el pecoso salvaje se vendó la mano con un trozo de tela limpia ofreciendo el resto a su nuevo siervo. "¿Y ahora que se espera de mi?" preguntó el castaño vendando el nombre escrito a cuchillo en su brazo "¿qué les espera a mis hombres?"

- Ya no son tus hombres, no tienes esa responsabilidad, sígueme siervo – gruñó el hombre de los bosques como si le molestase usar esa palabra.

Jared se puso muy tenso, Jensen no le había golpeado, no le había gritado, pero no podía olvidar que ahora era prácticamente un esclavo y que había puesto en esa misma situación a sus hombres. Entró en la cueva de su amo, si las demás eran como aquella, casi hubiese preferido quedarse en la de retención, al menos había camas. Allí sólo había una chimenea, una tosca mesa rodeada de banquetas y una hamaca. Así vivía el hombre que más quebraderos de cabeza había dado a Lázarus Stark desde la traición de Ángelo.

- Y yo ¿donde voy a dormir? - esperaba un "en el suelo" pero el otro le ignoró mientras encendía fuego en la chimenea - ¿qué hago?

- Cállate

- Pero...

- Tú dormirás ahí – señaló la hamaca

- ¿y tú?

- No te importa, deja de molestar – era una orden, si Jared volvía a preguntar, Jensen se vería obligado a hacer valer su autoridad. ¿quería descubrir cómo?

- Tendrás que dormir en algún sitio ¿no? - sonrió retando a su nuevo amo

Puede que el hombre de los bosques fuese unos centímetros más bajo que el cazador, pero esos dos años de libertad le habían devuelto la fuerza y la arrogancia, el rubio se encaró con su siervo y repitió en un tono helado: "No te importa, cállate"

- ¿y si no lo hago?

Nadie replicaba a Jensen, el salvaje se había acostumbrado a ese hecho. Cuando el único superviviente de la aldea Ackles daba una orden directa, nadie, ni siquiera los prisioneros que hubiesen podido hacer, lo contradecían. Y aquel irritante mastodonte lo había hecho en dos ocasiones.

- Si no lo haces tendré que hacer valer las leyes de la servidumbre, ¿es lo que quieres? - le preguntó

- ¿Me golpearás? ¿me violarás? ¿me harás pagar lo que te hice? - respondió el castaño retándole - ¿te desquitarás en mi por lo que te hizo Jason?

El nombre del otro cazador tuvo la virtud de hacer perder la paciencia al salvaje "¿Crees que te debo algo Hombre de Hielo?" le dijo agarrándole por las solapas del ridículamente pequeño mono naranja y estampándolo contra la pared de la cueva "¿Crees que porque me quitaste de encima a ese desgraciado te debo gratitud eterna?"

- No amo – Jared comprendió que había ido demasiado lejos.

- No me llamo "amo" hombre de hielo, compórtate y con el tiempo te aceptarán en los bosques – masculló soltándole y saliendo de la cueva

- No me llamo "hombre de hielo" - murmuró en la soledad del refugio en dirección a una puerta vacía – y el único que me interesa que me acepte eres tú.


	24. Despertares

_Me haces trampa, así no puedo responderte, ¿no tienes mi correo? Ahora mismo lo pongo público para que le eches un vistazo y tengas que hacer reviews para decirme algo sin que los demás se enteren... Ains desastre..._

_¿no actualicé ayer? Vaya fallo.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>SIN ALMA<strong>

**Capítulo XXIII**

"**Despertares"**

Pegasus abrió los ojos descubriendo que su visión había mermado esta vez. Se le agotaba el tiempo. Una manchita con la cabeza de un color rojo intenso entró en el dormitorio. Tuvo que tener la carita junto a la suya para apreciar los lindos ojos verdes de Alma.

- ¡Mi niña! - dijo dándole un abrazo

- ¡Papi!

Karen Padalecki esperaba junto a la puerta de la entrada, aguardando que el Primero le permitiera entrar, sin embargo el convaleciente antiguo no se había percatado de su presencia.

- Pero, Alma mía ¿cómo te has venido? - preguntó a la pequeña algo preocupado.

- Da perta ta tasta qui – respondió la niña en su media lengua, orgullosa de ser tan mayor

- La he traído yo señor Sade – decidió intervenir Karen

- ¡ah, Karen! Pequeña, perdona, no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí, pasa

La mujer sonrió, para Pegasus Sade todo el mundo era pequeño. Recordó el día que le presentó a Lázarus Stark, el anciano con rostro juvenil llamó pequeño al líder mundial en medio de una reunión de altos cargos

- ¿Está bien Pegasus?

- Ya he vuelto, así que estoy bien ¿cuánto ha sido esta vez?

- Dos semanas – Alezeia Verne entró con su imponente personalidad en la alcoba de su marido – retírate Karen, llévate a la niña.

- Alezeia, déjala un poco conmigo, me ha echado de menos – la niña jugaba alegremente con los dedos de su padre, éste le escondía uno, o dos o se le escurrían entre sus manitas gordezuelas en medio de contagiosas risas.

- Quiero que hablemos de Lázarus, cariño – explicó la Primera

- Alma linda – los ojos tremendamente negros, y ahora sin un ápice de humor, del Primero se clavaron en Alezeia suplicantes mientras hablaba a la niña - ¿por qué no vas a merendar con Karen?

- No tero

- ¿y si le haces a papi uno de esos bocadillos tan ricos como los que te hace Karen? - intervino la poderosa gobernadora cariñosamente, logrando lo que su marido no había podido hacer: condicionar a la pequeña

Cuando Karen se llevó a la niña, Alezeia tomó el rostro de su marido entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos exigiéndole con dureza "Quiero que me cuentes qué has estado haciendo aquí mientras yo gobernaba nuestro territorio"

Pegasus percibió el enfado terrible y absurdo que su esposa sentía y lamentó que no fuese por él, sino por un supuesto menoscabo de su imaginario poder. Calló, para qué molestarse en explicarle nada.

- Aún le permites que te use como a un "sin alma" ¿no es cierto? - siguió presionándole, se refería a Lázarus, Alezeia Verne era consciente de que el hombre que debía satisfacerla sólo a ella nunca le negaba nada al líder mundial – Eres mi pareja Pegasus, mi esposo inferior, debo cuidar de ti y tú no me lo permites

- Pero no me amas

- ¿Otra vez con esa estupidez romántica? ¡Eres un puto Primero Pegasus! ¿Cuándo se te va a meter en la cabeza? - Le gritó.

Pegasus Sade no lloraba, nunca, todo lo más sonreía con una mueca amarga. Pegasus Sade ocultaba celosamente sus sentimientos desde que Sabine decapitó a Seidu frente a sus ojos. No dejaba salir una lágrima desde que la misma Alezeia besó a Ángelo el día que su amigo se convirtió en un proscrito y Lázarus perdonó su vida entregándole a la Primera como pareja dependiente. Llevaba ciento cincuenta años sin llorar. Por eso, al ver la solitaria lágrima resbalar por la mejilla del enfermo, la antigua tuvo por primera vez, miedo a perderlo.

- Pegasus, no quería ser cruel – le enjugó la lágrima – no quiero que sufras

- Estoy cansado Alezeia, muy cansado

La antigua se sentó en la cama y abrazó el frágil cuerpo de su marido, meciéndolo junto a su pecho. Le alisó el pelo tan negro como el azabache "No quiero que Lázarus vuelva a tocarte. Se lo prohibiré"

- Lázarus hará lo que quiera amor mío, no puedes prohibirle algo que no está en tus manos.

- ¡Eres un cobarde repulsivo! - se levantó asqueada marchándose de la habitación

- Lo sé amor mío, y además soy un imbécil – Esbozó una amarga mueca y se reclinó sobre las almohadas del fastuoso lecho agotado por el esfuerzo.

_SA-SA-SA_

Jared no pudo dormir en toda la noche, entre el dolor de su brazo, la incomodísima y pequeña hamaca y que Jensen lo había maniatado a través de la malla del tejido ya tenía motivos más que suficientes. Aunque en realidad lo que no le permitió conciliar el sueño fue oír hablar en sueños a su nuevo amo.

Había sido una noche interminable, Jensen tenía pesadillas, no sólo eso, el pecoso hablaba en sueños fuera como fuera dicho sueño. Así que el cazador no sabía qué le había afectado más si el oírlo gemir y negar durante horas o los sueños en los que parecía un chiquillo riendo junto a alguien llamado Alma.

- ¿has dormido bien mastodonte? - preguntó el hombre de los bosques sonriendo, aún le debía durar el buen humor de lo último que había soñado – Arriba, gandul, que hay muchas cosas que hacer.

- Estupendo – gruñó el castaño al bajar de la hamaca - ¿puedo dormir hoy en el suelo, amo?

- Si, creo que una noche sin dormir es suficiente toque de atención – le dijo el rubio clavando su verde mirada en sus ojos – aunque si insistes en llamarme amo puedo cambiar de idea

- ¿qué?

- La hamaca es para poner la comida fuera del alcance de los perros y los mapaches – se rió el pecoso – sólo te estaba educando Jared, mi deber es convertirte en un digno habitante de los bosques.

- ¿Me has llamado Jared?

- Si prefieres Tristán, tú mismo. Vayámonos que si llegamos a la escuela a tiempo lo mismo nos invitan a desayunar – definitivamente estaba contento esa mañana.

- Jared está bien – respondió pasmado el cazador ante una puerta vacía

El día transcurrió entre sorpresa y sorpresa. Los habitantes de los bosques eran mucho más humanos en el trato que los supuestamente más civilizados habitantes de las ciudades de hielo. Incluso los "retornados", a pesar de los motivos que pudieran tener para tratar mal a los cazadores, se comportaban de una forma correcta aunque fría con ellos.

Llegaron a la escuela justo a tiempo para el desayuno y no fue capaz de decidir quien parecía más crío, si los niños rodeando al rubio y pecoso adulto entre empujones y risas o el mismo Jensen cuando se le iluminó la cara a causa de una tostada y un vaso de leche. Después asistieron a algunas clases, Jared jamás había visto una clase así, cuando él era chico, en su colegio (más parecido a un hospital que a otra cosa) se limitaban a sedarlos y a programar sus ECUs con todos los datos que necesitaran saber. Esto era distinto.

Al cabo de media hora se vio a sí mismo explicando a los niños (unos quince entre chicos y chicas de doce a dieciséis años) cómo se obtenía electricidad a través de placas solares, prometiendo ayudarles a fabricar una.

Pero la clase que más le gustó fue la de los pequeños, nunca había visto tantos niños pequeños juntos. Jensen se sentó en el suelo rodeado de un montón de criaturas que lo acosaban a preguntas de dónde había estado, qué había cazado, si el "gigante de hielo" era peligroso y se comía a los niños (eso ofendió un poco a Jared) a las que el líder de los rebeldes respondía rápida y concisamente satisfaciendo la curiosidad de los pequeños. Después les contó el cuento, el que debía contarles siempre a juzgar por la cara de aburrimiento del maestro, pero que no cansaba a los niños

"Hace cientos de años el agua entraba en las casas por unos palos huecos y caía en un barreño cuando girabas una pequeña rueda. La luz no salía de las velas, sino de pequeños trozos de hielo que ardían sin quemarse cuando dabas a un botón..."

Sus verdes ojos chispeaban mientras la historia de los tiempos antiguos se iba desgranando y los pequeños escuchaban con una atención fascinada. Casi tanto como la de Jared que no podía apartar su mirada del hombre que en ese momento sonreía a una niña de tres años que le había hecho una pregunta.


	25. Preparativos de caza

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XXIV**

"**Preparativos de caza"**

- No deberías llevar a tu siervo de caza Jensen – el otro habitante de los bosques, un fornido hombre de color de unos treinta y cinco años clavó sus oscuros ojos en el líder de los rebeldes – Es cierto que en estas semanas es el único al que no ha habido que castigar públicamente, y que es el que más rápido se ha adaptado a nuestra vida. Pero amigo, ha sido cazador de hombres. Puede estar fingiendo y aprovechar la batida para huir.

- No huirá Omar, estoy seguro – Replicó el rubio sonriente

- Lo que tu digas, tu mandas. Salimos en dos horas – Su compañero olvidó sus recelos ante la sorprendida mirada de Jared que había estado presente en la conversación sin tomar parte en ella.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso Jensen? - le preguntó el castaño, él lo había visto hacer antes, a Misha, a Pegasus, a Lázarus Stark

- ¿el qué?

- Condicionar a tu amigo, ¿cómo lo has hecho? - eso no era natural, nadie, aparte de los primeros, había logrado desarrollar esa capacidad mental.

- Omar confía en mi criterio, desde siempre ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? - le preguntó sin comprender – Prepara los macutos y limpia las armas, salimos en dos horas.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo voy a darme un chapuzón en la cascada ¿algún inconveniente siervo? - le provocó intencionadamente

- No amo – respondió a la provocación, visiblemente molesto se dirigió a cumplir con la tarea

- ¡Te espero allí cuando termines de recoger! - gritó el hombre de los bosques ignorando su enfado mientras corría campo a través en dirección a la fuente natural.

"Tres semanas", el cazador observó las finas cicatrices que dibujaban el nombre de Jensen en su antebrazo. El pecoso no había intentado nada con él, lo trataba como se trata a un chico travieso a quien tuviese que educar, en lugar de cómo se trataría en la ciudad a un esclavo. No le había golpeado, no le había humillado, no se había aprovechado en ningún momento de su poder sobre él.

Seguía atándole por las noches, eso y el tenerlo a su lado casi las veinticuatro horas del día era lo único que le recordaba que era un prisionero y que no estaba pasando unas vacaciones silvestres con un amigo. Jared había esperado mucha más violencia, mucho más rencor, ira... y se encontraba con una especie de niño grande, como un hermano mayor que parecía disfrutar de su compañía y que lo llevaba como a un amigo inseparable a cualquier cosa que hacía.

No es que le pareciera mal. No, no era eso, eso estaba genial, pero era como si hubiese olvidado todo lo ocurrido entre ellos en el pasado, como si siguiese a rajatabla las leyes de los bosques, y no le importase en absoluto quien era o qué había sido.

Acabó de realizar la tarea encomendada. No le había llevado ni quince minutos y eso porque no había puesto interés en hacerlo rápido. Rió, Jensen ya había hecho la mayor parte, había limpiado y preparado las armas, sólo había que guardarlas. Se dirigió al pequeño estanque. No estaba allí, "se habrá aburrido de esperar, con razón, pero yo voy a bañarme"

Se desnudó y se zambulló, el agua estaba fría, helada, dolía incluso. Hizo un par de largos sin importarle y salió a calentarse con el sol.

- Te echo una carrera hasta aquella roca – retó el pecoso a su espalda, señalando el pedrusco bajo la cascada

- Cuando te gane ¿que gano? - le preguntó el castaño haciendo ejercicios para calentar los músculos de su bien formada espalda

- ¿La revancha? No me vas a ganar - rió el rubio situándose a su lado, la barba rojiza de varios días llamaba poderosamente la atención de Jared que apartó la mirada antes de hacer ninguna tontería – si llegas antes que yo, tú decides el premio – remachó Jensen con chulería.

- Te vas a arrepentir, pero tú mismo – le advirtió el cazador – te espero allí

Se lanzó al agua y comenzó a nadar con toda la velocidad que era capaz de imprimir a sus enormes brazos y piernas, el salvaje no le ganaría, no podía ganarle. Oyó un chapuzón por delante de él, ya comenzaba a hacer trampas. Redobló sus esfuerzos pero las distancias no se acortaban de manera sensible. Su mano rozó un pie de Jensen, lo estaba alcanzando. Apretó el ritmo de brazadas, se estaba quedando sin aire pero no se iba a dar por vencido, tenía que demostrarle que podía ganar.

Jensen, al sentirle tan cerca también aceleró. Pero carecía de ningún estilo, no aprovechaba la fuerza que imprimía a brazos y piernas. Ganó Jared. Tocó la roca apenas un segundo antes que el pecoso. Se izó y se sentó al sol sobre ella mientras el hombre de los bosques refunfuñaba en el agua helada "Quiero la revancha"

- Sube, he ganado y me debes un premio – dijo el cazador tendiéndole la mano, al ver que el otro no se decidía prosiguió – vamos, hace frío en el agua y aquí se está genial

El rubio aceptó la ayuda con lo que el otro pudo disfrutar de la imagen de su cuerpo mojado bañado por los rayos del sol antes de tomar asiento a su lado. Jensen se sacudió el agua inocentemente sin percatarse del efecto que causaba en el chico que tenía a su lado.

- Tienes razón, aquí se está genial – dijo estirazándose como un gato al sol

Jared tuvo una mala ocurrencia. Se tumbó sobre el mayor aprisionándole con la sorpresa y lo besó dulcemente. El otro se comportó como si le hubiese dado una paliza, revolviéndose y tirándolo al agua. Se encontró con una mirada salvaje de furia y rencor, la que no le había dedicado desde que lo capturara.

- ¿qué mierda te crees que haces? - rugió salvajemente el pecoso con la rodilla clavada en la roca casi como una pantera a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

- Lo siento – Jared se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, avergonzado no se acercó a la roca.

- Se hace tarde, debemos irnos. La partida de caza nos espera

Volvieron a las cuevas sin hablar. Tristán se maldecía interiormente, bastante bien se había comportado con él Jensen para que tratara de forzar la situación de aquella manera. No volvería a hacerlo, ahora seguro que ya no confiaría en él. No tenía derecho a esperar su amor, debía conformarse con lo que tenía ahora, si no lo había estropeado...

"¿Me ha besado?" todo lo que ocupaba la mente del hombre de los bosques mientras corrían campo a través en busca de la piara de cerdos salvajes que iban a cazar, era ese beso. Y él lo había empujado, arrojándolo al agua como si fuese algo peor... ¿Por qué esa reacción? ¿Tenía miedo de Jared? ¿Se había sentido atacado?.

El más joven abría el paso cargado con un macuto y sin cuestionar ninguna orden. ¿Qué debía hacer Jensen ahora? ¿Tenía que castigarle? ¿Realmente quería hacerlo? El líder de los bosques se mordió los labios en un gesto de preocupación tan evidente que contagió a Omar. "¿Estás bien Jensen?" el aludido asintió y se puso al frente de la expedición.


	26. Acción y decisión

_Hala, aviso de nuevo: CAPÍTULO PASADO DE VUELTAS_

_O eso dice mi gemela, en fin, avisada quedas alma sensible, allá tu si lo lees...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>SIN ALMA<strong>

**Capítulo XXV**

"**Acción y Decisión"**

- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a tocarle Lázarus – Alezeia sirvió una taza de café al líder mundial - si lo vuelves a hacer, me lo llevaré a casa, me da igual que seas el amo del mundo a todos los efectos, me lo entregaste, me obligaste a aceptarle como parte de mi vida, es mío.

- Tú no lo quieres Alezeia.

- ¿Y tú si? ¿Llamas amor a lo que le haces? - los negros ojos de la primera sostuvieron con inconsciente valentía la terrible mirada plateada de Stark.

- ¿qué te importa? Pegasus me admite, me deja que lo use a mi antojo, se deja usar. Le gusta que lo haga

- No, no le gusta

- Si no le gustara me pediría que no lo hiciera – El Antiguo más poderoso dejó el café en la mesa y se levantó dispuesto a irse, no tenía por qué hacerlo pero prometió a la mujer – Si Pegasus me dice que no quiere que vuelva a tocarle, no lo haré.

- Te lo digo yo, que soy su mujer y su pareja dominante. Él no tiene derecho a cederte su cuerpo, es mío. ¿Tengo que recordarte que la Ley es también para ti? - La arrogancia de la gobernadora de Eurasia irritó al líder mundial.

- Desnúdate – Ordenó con suavidad, decidido a demostrarle su lugar en el mundo.

El vestido de seda multicolor cayó al suelo dejando a la vista del Primero el juvenil cuerpo de la antigua. "Pegasus es el único capaz de rechazarme, de oponerse a mis deseos. No lo hace. Tú no puedes negarte aunque quieras" cogió sus muñecas sujetándoselas a la espalda con una mano y con la otra acarició sus pechos, llenos y firmes, pellizcando dolorosamente sus pezones, sin que la que se creía poderosa pudiese protestar, o quejarse o hacer algo para evitarlo.

- ¿Sabes Alezeia? Lo único que te había evitado este momento hasta ahora era Pegasus. Lo único que puede protegerte de mi, es él – fue más allá demostrándoselo introduciendo sus dedos en ano y vagina al mismo tiempo.

La pelirroja sólo pudo arquearse mientras el primero la preparaba para penetrarla repetidas veces. Cuando se aburrió de usarla la obligó a masturbarse frente a él, hasta que sus piernas no la sostuvieron y cayó sentada sobre su magnífico y caro vestido con el rostro congestionado de excitación y vergüenza, consciente de que la había condicionado a hacer aquello y de que nadie podía oponerse a la voluntad de Lázarus.

- Adiós Alezeia – se inclinó sobre ella levantándole delicadamente la barbilla – me ha gustado mucho tu advertencia, pero como a Pegasus no le va a gustar, mejor no se lo cuentas, ¿de acuerdo?

La mujer asintió y Lázarus Stark se marchó tranquilo y satisfecho dejando atrás a la poderosa gobernadora de Eurasia, desnuda y temblando de terror sobre su propio vestido. Después de un rato se repuso, se levantó y se puso otro vestido, quemando el que había sido hasta ese día uno de sus favoritos. Por primera vez en más de ciento cincuenta años su visión de su esposo había cambiado, y aunque no podía contarle lo ocurrido sí podía consolarse con su presencia.

Entró en la alcoba dónde aún tenía que guardar reposo por el último coma sufrido y se metió con él bajo las sábanas abrazándose al frágil cuerpo que había querido proteger cuando era exactamente lo contrario. No pudo evitar sollozar sobre el pecho del hombre que la amaba.

Si alguien hubiese visto la expresión de Pegasus Sade en ese momento, no habría creído que era débil o cobarde. Si hubiesen sabido el motivo, no habrían dado un pimiento por la vida de Lázarus Stark.

Hasta ese día el antiguo había rehuido los enfrentamientos, aborreciendo como aborrecía el poder. No había intervenido jamás en intrigas ni luchas entre primeros. No mientras la persona a la que había amado durante sus más de seiscientos años de vida, había estado a salvo de una forma u otra. Esa noche, la decisión que maduraba en su mente, desde que conociera al salvaje que iba a ser su nuevo cuerpo, se hizo definitiva.

- Tranquila mi amor, no le dejaré que vuelva a hacerte daño – besó el cabello rojo que contenía la esencia de todo lo que había amado nunca – no volverá a tocarte

- ¿Cómo sabes...? - los ojos azabaches brillaban efecto de las lágrimas y el miedo

- Porque nadie salvo él, puede hacerte daño.

__.__

_La hermosa muchacha de cabello castaño corría entre los árboles seguida del chico de cabello oscuro. Riendo ambos, como niños. Los azules ojos del muchacho (pues siempre elegía el mismo tipo en los cambios) chispeaban de felicidad cuando la enlazó por la cintura y la besó siendo correspondido alegremente._

"_Tortolitos" gruñó un Lázarus enfadado y envidioso, sin saber que ni uno ni otro sentimiento le pertenecían a él realmente. "Contrólate amigo, eres el líder del mundo, no tienes porqué envidiarles". Respondió el que sí sentía aquello realmente._

_Pegasus tenía la misma manía que Ángelo respecto a los cambios. Siempre elegía el mismo cuerpo: alto, moreno, atlético y de ojos y cabello negros. No así Lázarus, el líder del mundo, en aquel primer siglo de mandato, aún no había convertido los ojos grises de su nuevo cuerpo en el plateado imposible que lucirían siglos más tarde._

_- Quiero que te cases con Pandora, Pegasus_

_Lo sabía, llevaba temiéndolo las dos últimas décadas. El apreciaba a la Hija de Lázarus Stark, era una mujer inteligente y más valiente de lo que muchos se imaginaban. Pero no la amaba, y le constaba por la amistad que los unía que ella tampoco lo amaba a él, que nunca amaría a hombre alguno. Si era preciso se casarían, pero sólo en el supuesto de no encontrar algo más efectivo para alejarla de las garras de su padre._

_- Si me caso con Pandora, tendré que marcharme de aquí, ir a Nueva Camberra con ella, y no me apetece nada alejarme de... aquí – Todos sabían que Pegasus era el Primero más débil, el único incapaz de gobernar, lo que no sabían era que era el único capaz de manipular las emociones del líder mundial y el único al que Lázarus importaba realmente – te echaría de menos_

_Lázarus Stark observó a su amigo, su sonrisa confiada, su cuerpo impresionante seleccionado por ingeniería genética (o eso creía ingenuamente Pegasus) para parecerse al original, su ingenuidad... Lo acorraló junto a un muro y susurró ansioso en su oído mientras sus nerviosas manos se introducían bajo el jersey "¿Puedo?". Sin esperar respuesta lo besó violentamente, ávidamente. Olvidándose de los planes que tenía para Pandora. Volcando toda su ansia de poder en poseer el cuerpo de su amigo. Tomando posesión del hombre que amaba y que a pesar de entregarse a él, nunca le correspondería._

__._  
><em>

"Desde cuando". Karen, con la ayuda de un domesticado, sentó a Pegasus en su silla eléctrica. Era alarmante la pérdida de fuerzas tras el último coma.

- Necesito ampliar tus servicios Karen – musitó el Primero agotado por el simple esfuerzo de abandonar el lecho – necesito que aceptes el contrato de interna

Ella clavó su mirada de estupefacción en el antiguo "Yo no puedo firmar legalmente ningún contrato de ese tipo" se escudó tras su relación "Tendría que consultarlo con mi pareja, señor Sade"

- Suele ocurrir así ¿no? ¿sabes que yo también soy la parte dependiente en mi pareja? - sonrió el Primero – Alezeia es la dominante, es lo lógico, el que está más enamorado es el que sacrifica su voluntad por el otro, sobre todo si tu pareja no te necesita tanto como tú a ella.

- Yo no, yo... - aclaró su garganta, no estaba de acuerdo, Jane la amaba y la necesitaba tanto como ella o más – yo sólo, siempre fui la dependiente, pero Jane me dio a elegir podría haber sido al contrario perfectamente, nunca haría un mal uso de su poder legal sobre mi, nunca se aprovecharía de ello...

- No te exaltes pequeña, no quería confundirte – sonrió el Primero al percibir cómo las convicciones de la mujer se resquebrajaban por culpa de sus insinuaciones – hablaré con tu pareja. Ella es veterinaria ¿no? Puede que tenga un trabajo acorde para ella. ¿Por qué no le dices que venga a verme?

- Porque no me está diciendo lo que realmente quiere señor – respondió la guapa mujer con franqueza

La expresión de leve indignación y curiosidad de la madre del cazador le recordó al muchacho. Aquel chico le caía genial. Solo esperaba no destruir su vida con la decisión que había tomado, pues era consciente del amor que el chico sentía por el hombre de los bosques. "Tienes razón pequeña, realmente con quien necesito tener una conversación es con Misha, vuestro "sin alma" y no voy a decirte respecto a qué, pues es algo que sólo nos concierne a nosotros"


	27. Mira que dejarse morder por un cerdo

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XXVI**

"**Mira que dejarse morder por un cerdo"**

Jared se apostó junto a Omar en un montículo. Habían descubierto a la piara de cerdos salvajes a unos metros, y no podían avisar a los demás o los animales huirían dificultando la caza.

- ¿Estás seguro de que aquí no nos huelen? - Preguntó el salvaje en un susurro

- Tú los hueles ¿verdad? - respondió en el mismo tono el cazador – eso es porque el aire viene en nuestra dirección, así les cuesta más olernos e incluso oírnos

El grupo de animales estaba formado por una hembra y unos siete u ocho cachorros casi tan grandes como ella. Uno parecía cojear. Era el que habían elegido. Con el grupo de cazadores diseminado, lo mejor era que ellos dos solos, sólo cazasen un animal. Omar se arrodilló y cogió su arco tensándolo y apuntando al objetivo. Cuando creyó tener el blanco asegurado disparó. Fue un disparo limpio, el animal se desplomó muerto al instante mientras el resto de la piara se dispersaba entre chillidos. Los dos hombres corrieron hacia la pieza llamando, ahora sí, al resto de los cazadores con el silbido acordado.

- Es enorme, debe pesar lo menos cien kilos – dijo Jared alucinando con el bicho, nunca había visto un animal de esos tan de cerca – tío, quiero aprender a usar el arco así.

Mientras esperaban a los demás comenzaron a despiezar el animal para poder transportarlo mejor. Los dos cerdos de mayor tamaño de la piara habían vuelto y los atacaron mientras estaban arrodillados desollando la pieza cobrada. Omar logró llamar la atención de los animales evitando que les mordieran, pero tropezó con una raíz y cayó al suelo entre las pezuñas corriendo el riesgo de ser pisoteado.

Jared, sin pensárselo dos veces se metió en medio haciendo huir uno de los animales a patadas, el otro le mordió una pierna haciéndole caer y una vez en el suelo le mordió el hombro haciéndole sangrar abundantemente.

Los demás llegaron cuando el "sin alma" negro tiraba del rabo al cerdo tratando de separarlo del cazador que se sujetaba el hombro herido, taponando una herida de la que brotaba la sangre alarmantemente.

Al verlo, Jensen, saltó sobre el cerdo y lo descabelló insertando su machete con un golpe seco entre el pescuezo y la espina dorsal del animal. Se abalanzó sobre Jared justo a tiempo para evitar que inconsciente, el muchacho se golpeara con el suelo.

- hay que llevarlo con el hombre de pelo blanco – dijo reduciendo a tiras su camisa para taponar la herida - ¿cuanto crees que podrá aguantar Omar?

- No lo se, no mucho, media hora quizás

- ¿solo? - sonó más desesperado de lo que pretendía. No podrían llegar en ese tiempo a la aldea – Tienes que aguantar, ¿me oyes Jared?, maldito cazador, tienes que vivir condenado hombre de hielo.

- No podemos moverle, si lo hacemos no tendrá muchas posibilidades – otro miembro de la partida de caza, un retornado al que el pecoso rescatara hacía más de un año de un centro de domesticación se agachó junto a ellos – si realmente quieres salvarlo lo mejor es mantenerlo aquí y traer al hombre de pelo blanco.

- No para de salir sangre Sean – respondió el hombre de los bosques sin dejar de observar el rostro del herido ni de taponar la herida con los jirones de su camisa, se manchó la cara de sangre al frotarse los ojos con desesperación – Está bien, me quedo con él, los demás volved a la aldea y traed al curandero.

- Hemos venido a cazar Jensen, ¿y lo que hemos cazado qué? - el "retornado" intentó hacer entrar en razón a su jefe

Jensen miró al muchacho a los ojos "Corre como si fuese tu vida la que está en juego y tráeme al hombre de pelo blanco. No tardes". El chico echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo sin plantearse siquiera el porqué, sólo que tenía que hacer lo que el hombre de los bosques le había dicho.

- ¿qué pasa aquí Jensen? - Omar sentía que algo extraño había sucedido, pero no sabía lo que era

- Volved a la aldea – respondió roncamente el rubio

El resto de la partida de caza recogió los animales y se fueron sin que el pecoso levantase la mirada del cazador herido. Estaba muy pálido, se estaba quedando helado. Respiraba aún, aunque muy débilmente "No voy a dejar que te mueras hombre de hielo, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente"

Aliviado levemente constató que la hemorragia había parado. Pero había perdido mucha sangre. Jensen dejó de apretar la herida, sus manos temblaban mientras dejaba con cuidado al castaño en el suelo y recogía unas ramas para encender un fuego. Estaba oscureciendo. Según sus cálculos aún tardaría en llegar el curandero un par de horas más.

Jared tosió con el humo de la fogata, despertando con un quejido de dolor.

- Si no querías venir podías haberlo dicho en lugar de montar este numerito – musitó el hombre de los bosques enfadado

- Bah – tosió el herido – si querías lucir tu cuerpo serrano frente a mi, no necesitabas romperte la camisa, ya se que estás como un queso.

El hombre de los bosques se puso rojo como un tomate haciendo reír al herido que se quejó al instante por el dolor de su hombro "Estate quieto idiota" gruñó el salvaje preocupado.

- Si muero aquí ¿me perdonarás? - preguntó el más joven cerrando los ojos

- ¿los hombres de hielo siempre decís tantas estupideces? - Jensen se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba temblando - ¿Tienes frío?

- No es una estupidez, te destrocé la vida – sí, tenía frío, pero ni con los labios morados ni temblando como estaba, lo iba a admitir.

- Si no hubieses sido tú habrían contratado a otro. Creo que te prefiero a ti – lo incorporó un poco y lo puso entre sus piernas, apoyándolo en su cuerpo, tratando de darle calor – ya no sangras.

- Eso es bueno, y ésto también es bueno – dijo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho

Jensen sonrió un poco aliviado. "Eres un idiota, mira que dejarse morder por un cerdo, menos mal que Omar pudo apartarlo de ti"

- Conozco a Alma, es una niña preciosa, me quiere mucho. Cuando voy a la Torre de Cuarzo sólo quiere jugar conmigo. Me llama Tis-tán. Es lo único que merece la pena allí, ella y mamá. Las echo de menos – Estaba empezando a delirar – lo demás es una pesadilla, no sabes que es real o si lo que sientes es real. Pero el dolor es real, las vejaciones son reales. Sé lo que te hice Jen, yo... Pegasus sabe. Es un monstruo pero no es malo, tú, no puedo dejar que te cojan. No quiero odiarle. Lo odiaré si hace el cambio.

Sean llegó al borde del colapso, cayó de rodillas junto a la fogata intentando llenar de aires sus pulmones. Mirando con rencor al rubio. El hombre de pelo blanco no dijo nada, quitó los trozos de tela que cubrían la herida del chico nuevamente inconsciente. Al ver la angustia en el rostro del hombre de los bosques lo tranquilizó.

- Vivirá.


	28. Tiene tus ojos

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XXVII**

"**Tiene tus ojos"**

- ¡No! ¡Joder! ¡Pegasus! - Misha miró airado al hombre de la silla electrónica - ¡Lo que pides es una soberana estupidez!

- No, no lo es, es algo perfectamente razonable – pidió el otro Primero mucho más tranquilo que su amigo – Secuestras a Alezeia y a Alma y huyes con ellas, Karen y Jane a los bosques

¿Como no entendía que era absurdo pedirle algo así?No era tan fácil secuestrar a una Primera. ¡A la Gobernadora de Eurasia por Dios!. Y sin embargo, si alguien tan exageradamente ecuánime y paciente como su amigo, era capaz de suplicar algo así, tenía que tener una razón muy poderosa.

- ¿Me vas a decir a qué tienes miedo exactamente?

- Creo que Lázarus quiere hacer daño a Alezeia, creo que... esto te va a parecer una idiotez aún mayor – gimió el enfermo, pero necesitaba que Ángelo le creyese y le ayudara – Tu la quisiste, amigo, por ese cariño, ayúdame a ponerla a salvo

- Alezeia es perfectamente capaz de protegerse a sí misma de Lázarus

- No, no lo es – el Primero sin ECU presenció por primera vez en su vida cómo su amigo perdía los papeles – ya la ha atacado, aprovechó que yo estaba en coma y que no podía impedirlo para hacerlo. Lleva intentándolo años, ¡siglos!

- Escúchame Pegasus – el Primero proscrito le apretó una mano – la vigilaremos, nos quedaremos en la Torre el tiempo que haga falta ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre de ojos negros se quitó las gafas que debía llevar ahora por culpa de su pérdida de visión. "Tienes razón, quizás estoy exagerando ¿no?"

_SA-SA-SA_

Jared despertó en una cama. La sorpresa lo hizo levantarse bruscamente, asustado. Las nauseas se confundieron con el dolor de su hombro derecho. Al inclinarse a un lado para vomitar se dio cuento de que estaba en la cueva de Jensen. Más que nada, porque el propio pecoso estaba dormido, sentado sobre un taburete y con medio cuerpo echado sobre los pies de la cama.

"Pero qué idiota puede ser" Pensó el cazador conteniendo los gemidos de dolor para no despertarlo porque le pareció que tenía mala cara. No lo consiguió.

El hombre de los bosques se levantó como un resorte. "Quieto Jared" ordenó sujetándolo. Pero no había ninguna brusquedad en sus palabras, ni siquiera en la forma con la que le volvió a acostar en la cama.

Esa era otra, ¿Una cama?. Llevaba casi tres meses allí y Jensen era prácticamente el único de la aldea que no tenía muebles en su cueva. Y ahora tenía una cama enorme, de dos por dos. "Soy grande" pensó el muchacho "pero esto quizás es demasiado". Aunque lo que realmente pensaba era que una cama así, para él solo, era un auténtico desperdicio.

- ¿Cómo estas? - el más bajo tocó su frente con delicadeza comprobando que no tuviera fiebre. Se sentó sobre la cama y examinó el vendaje del hombro lastimado – perdiste bastante sangre y tuviste algo de infección, aunque lo más preocupante era que no despertabas.

No le miraba a los ojos, parecía avergonzado por algo. Aunque seguía allí, sentado a su lado, el "sin alma" parecía a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

- ¿No despertaba? ¿Cuanto he dormido? - sus expresivos e irisados ojos se clavaron en la mueca inconsciente que se dibujaba en los labios del pecoso – ni que me hubiese tirado una semana sin despertar

- Diez días – apenas fue un susurro – los primeros fueron los peores, delirabas por la infección y la fiebre...

La voz del hombre de los bosques era vacilante y sin embargo, su increíble mirada le atravesó interrogante, como si hubiese algo que necesitara saber y no se atreviese a preguntar.

- ¡Diez días! Eso explica el hambre de lobo que tengo – sonrió, y su sonrisa se volvió radiante cuando vio la del otro en respuesta a su razonamiento.

- Estás mejor, no hay duda. Tú no te muevas de aquí que voy a traerte algo de comer.

Salió dejando solo al cazador. Éste volvió a intentar levantarse, aunque ahora mucho más lentamente. Echó un vistazo a la nueva decoración de la cueva. Aparte de la cama, habían algunos cambios más. Un par de sillones, un escritorio, un pequeño mueble de cocina y ¿una holo-pantalla portátil?

El castaño se acercó al aparato que parecía fuera de lugar sobre el rústico escritorio. Era suya, reconocía las marcas de uso, era una de las cosas que había llevado consigo en la misión en la que supuestamente iba a capturar al rubio.

Había un disco en reproducción, lo activó y comprendió un poco mejor la extraña actitud del "sin alma":

_Una cría pelirroja jugaba con unos bloques de plástico, fabricando una torre. Se reía. Una mano enorme, en comparación con la pequeña, le alcanzaba más bloques, y la chiquitina, entornando sus preciosos ojos verdes, concentrada, hacía elevarse la estructura más y más hasta que ya no llegaba a seguir poniendo piezas._

_Echaba sus bracitos para que alguien la tomara y decía "Upa, upa" y él mismo aparecía en imagen levantando a la pequeña a colocar las últimas piezas. Después la niña, con un adorable tono mandón, le ordenaba en su media lengua que la pusiera sobre la torre. "Tis tán, toy gande, Tis tán" y el cazador reía diciendo "Sí Alma, eres más grande que una torre"_

- Más grande que una torre – murmuró el muchacho quitando el holo-disco de la ranura, cómo echaba de menos a esa pequeñaja. ¿Cómo habría sabido Jensen usar ese aparato?

- Karen me enseñó, tengo buena memoria – el hombre de los bosques adivinó su pregunta sin formular - ¿Esa niña es...?

- Es tu hija, se llama Alma – le explicó el castaño

- Alma – dejó la comida de Jared en la mesa – Ya no es mi hija, es de él... y cuando me cojan también me tendrá a mi.

- No digas eso, Pegasus no es un monstruo, créeme, sabe que es tuya, y cuidará de ella para ti Yo le conozco, es un gran tipo, en serio – al ver que el otro no le creía no quiso insistir, quedó embebido en la mirada del salvaje, "Dios, es adorable" - Tiene tus ojos.


	29. Corazón roto

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XXVIII**

"**Corazón roto"**

Misha subió a Jane sobre él rodando sobre la moqueta del dormitorio. La abundante cabellera negra de la mujer cubrió su pecho haciéndole cosquillas.

Estaban solos. Karen tenía turno en la Torre de Cuarzo. Aunque se había negado a ser interna sí había accedido a permanecer allí durante el tiempo que permaneciera Alezeia Verne en Eurasia solucionando asuntos de estado.

Preferían el sexo en trío, era más salvaje y más excitante, aunque si tenían ocasión también aprovechaban para hacer el amor en pareja.

Él se sujetó a sus caderas, guiando su movimiento sobre su miembro. Ella se inclinó sobre él bebiéndose sus labios con urgencia. "¿estás lista?" Ella aceleró el ritmo sobre él como respuesta, sintiéndolo a punto de estallar dentro de ella.

Ya no la veía, sólo sentía su cuerpo, su urgencia, su sabor... Jane se arqueó mirándole con tanto amor que su corazón se aceleró sólo con oír su "Córrete cari, terminemos juntos". La sujetó con fuerza contra su pecho, como si pudiera absorberla por la piel.

La veterinaria se aferró a él cómo si fuese a separarse, como si no lo tuviera tan cerca del corazón, que más, sería compartir la piel y la carne. Gimió con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello dándoselo todo, recibiéndolo todo. "Ya corazón, para ya" suplicó Misha.

Jane se relajó sobre él. Sin dejarle salir, besando su cuello. Durante unos minutos más permanecieron así, tranquilos, apaciguando sus corazones, sin prisas.

- sólo ha faltado Karen – suspiraron a la vez.

Se hacía tarde para la veterinaria, que tenía una cita de trabajo. Misha la llevó en brazos a la ducha aún juguetón "Vamos cari, que llego tarde" protestó ella cuando vio que el "sin alma" comenzaba a excitarse otra vez mientras la enjabonaba.

Entonces sintió como si algo agarrase su corazón tan fuerte que quisiera arrancárselo del pecho, boqueó por el dolor y buscó la mirada de su amante buscando ayuda. Él no estaba mejor, había caído de rodillas sujetándose el pecho y la miraba horrorizado, sin verla. Después, todo se volvió negro.

_SA-SA-SA_

Alma saltaba sobre una esterilla de goma con animalitos grabados. Cada vez que pisaba uno de ellos se oía el sonido que emitía el animal. Una vaca, una oveja, un pato, un perro...

- Pa to – decía saltando sobre el pato riendo con el "cuak-cuak" que sonaba al pisarlo – pato Kaden

Karen no miraba a la niña , estaba en el suelo, sentada sobre sus talones, con la vista perdida y sujetándose el pecho. La niña paró de saltar, y repentinamente seria se acercó a su cuidadora y acarició su cara con su mano gordezuela.

- Kaden – llamó – papi, Kaden

La bella mujer reaccionó, dolorida y triste, sin saber porqué. Se levantó, y con la pequeña de la mano, se dirigió a la habitación del Primero, obedeciendo la orden de una niña que no tenía tres años.

No le sorprendió que cuantas personas se encontrara por el camino, guardias de Lázarus, empleados de la Torre, estuvieran en el suelo, sufriendo un dolor horrendo en el pecho, algunos incluso habían perdido el sentido.

Al entrar en la alcoba el panorama no era mejor. El Antiguo la miró sin verla, demudado, con una mano sobre el corazón. Los que lo rodeaban habían caído desvanecidos sin poder soportar aquel dolor sordo, infinito. Mientras Alma la cogía de la mano, Karen comprendió. El holo-disco roto en el suelo sólo retomaba una y otra vez la palabra accidente, y una explosión se reproducía cada medio segundo en un bucle sin fin.

La cuidadora miró a la niña pequeña que estaba comenzando a hacer pucheros. Ella también sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte y cuidar de papi. A pesar de hacer exactamente lo que la pequeña quería, identificó la sensación. La estaba condicionando. Lo agradeció pues tenía el presentimiento de que aquellas ganas inmensas de llorar eran mucho mejor que lo que parecía brotar de su padre.

Cogió a Alma en brazos y se sentó en la cama donde la pequeña abrazó al Primero. "Te tero, papi, te tero" como si supiera que algo horrible le ocurría a Pegasus, colmándolo de caricias y de besos. Karen comenzó a sollozar como si se le escapara la vida con cada lágrima, pero pudo darse cuenta de que alguno de los que había en la habitación habían despertado también y lloraban a lágrima viva sentados en el suelo.

A través de sus propias lágrimas pudo comprobar que el primero seguía sin reaccionar a pesar del "Papi, papi" de Alma.

Lázarus llegó a la carrera, él también lloraba. Supo lo que ocurría al echar un rápido vistazo a la habitación. Su mirada, mezcla de dolor y asombro se clavó en la pequeña "¿Cómo es posible?"

Acarició el rostro transido de dolor del otro Primero, volviendo a sentir dentro toda la angustia y la desolación, aunque ahora ya sabía de dónde venía y podía luchar contra ello. "Pegasus" susurró. La niña lo miró con odio, rompiendo su conexión con Karen y con todos los que habían recibido su condicionamiento. No se había equivocado, esa mocosa lo había condicionado, y al parecer a su cuidadora también, si no hubiese ocurrido así, cualquiera sabría cuánto tiempo habría permanecido en la máquina inductora, condicionando a toda la ciudad con el dolor de Pegasus, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

- ¿Pegasus? - llamó más fuerte. Le dio una bofetada sin conseguir que reaccionara y Alma saltó sobre él dándole un mordisco en la cara con toda la rabia de sus dos años. No le costó separarla de un empujón pero se encontró con la cuidadora subida a su espalda tirándole del pelo y llamándolo "Feo, tonto y feo"

- Basta – murmuró Pegasus por fin, reaccionando casi sin energía. El ambiente en la habitación se relajó, la desesperación opresiva que aún se insinuaba en el corazón de Lázarus y de la mujer (que sobre su espalda le estaba arrancando el cabello a puñados), desapareció – Alma, ven

La niña dejó de dar patadas al líder mundial y Karen, sin llegar a creer lo que estaba haciendo se bajó confundida y avergonzada de la espalda del Gobernador. "Yo, señor, lo siento tanto..."

- No importa Karen – contestó éste - ¿Estás aquí amigo?

- Eso parece – respondió con una voz desconocida, sin inflexiones, ronca, vacía – Alezeia ha muerto.


	30. Cinco palabras

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XXIX**

"**Cinco palabras"**

Si antes de ser atacado por aquel cerdo, Jensen había sido considerado con él, ahora esa consideración rallaba en la exageración. Aunque había algo más, algo que hacía que el salvaje no fuese capaz de mirarle directamente a los ojos o que no le tocase más que lo preciso cuando le cambiaba el vendaje. Y aquella indecisión, a Jared le parecía que iba a preguntar algo y de repente se arrepentía y no decía nada.

Estaban comiendo y volvió a ver esa duda en los ojos del otro. "¿Me vas a decir que te ocurre Jensen?". Su nada no le convenció. Y de repente el muchacho lo tuvo claro. Musitó "Deliré... durante días" y una rabia irracional hizo que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas contenidas al ver al otro asentir sin mirarle a los ojos "hablé en sueños"

Y él sabía lo que podía haber salido de sus labios, él había escuchado las pesadillas del otro y ahora Jensen conocía las suyas. Se levantó de la mesa tirando el taburete con el impulso "Se me ha quitado el hambre".

Se metió en la cama, ¿no se la había traído para él? ¿para que? ¿para hacer lo que no se había atrevido en esos meses? Porque ya qué respeto le podía tener, había hablado, ¡Jensen sabía lo que había hecho! Ahora ya no era sólo el que había destrozado su vida, ahora también era el que se había dejado usar por un primero como si fuese un puto "sin alma" domesticado. Ahora sabía que no era más que un cobarde, un vendido, un desgraciado que solo servía para...

- Jared

- Si quieres que me vaya lo haré, es normal que te de asco que esté aquí.

- ¿que bicho te ha picado?

El pecoso se sentó en la cama y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos, el más joven forcejeó inútilmente para darse la vuelta pero los diez días enfermo le pasaron factura.

- Jared, dime ahora mismo qué te ocurre – su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro congestionado de Jared que sólo quería que lo tragase la tierra.

- Deliré, ¿no es cierto? Sabes lo que dejé que Lázarus Stark y Pegasus hicieran conmigo durante dos malditos años – gimió aún - ¿qué quieres saber? ¿si luché? ¿si me resistí? ¿si me gustó ser el juguete sexual de un Primero despreciable? - su voz fue subiendo de tono llegando al histerismo – pues no, ¡y no! ¡Y NO TAMPOCO!

El chico lloraba a lágrima viva y el hombre de los bosques no sabía cómo llegar a él. Trató de calmarlo pero no había manera así que le gritó.

- ¡BASTA JAY! - la furia bailaba en sus tremendos ojos, la furia y algo más - ¡Me importa una mierda lo que te hicieran! - al ver el intenso dolor reflejado en la mirada del más joven se explicó – Bueno, sí, si me importa, pero el tal Lázarus y yo ya arreglaremos cuentas cuando llegue el momento.

Sus palabras actuaron como un calmante de efecto inmediato, el chico, aún con el dolor dibujado en su expresión se esforzaba por comprender el sentido de lo que estaba oyendo ¿Jensen no lo odiaba? ¿No lo despreciaba?. Las cálidas manos de su compañero de cueva secaban las lágrimas de sus mejillas y le apartaban el flequillo de los ojos. ¿Porqué le miraba de aquella forma tan turbadora?

- Cuando delirabas, me pedías perdón – Jared intentó replicar, pero un dedo del "sin alma" en sus labios le instó a callar y escuchar – por lo que sucedió cuando me capturasteis Ya te he dicho alguna vez, que si no hubieses sido tú habría sido otro, y lo más seguro es que ahora estaría muerto. Pero dijiste algo más, dijiste que me amabas...

Jared Tristán Padalecki no tenía ni idea de a dónde quería llegar Jensen. El pecoso sonrió, aquel muchacho le había hecho sentir muchas cosas en esos meses, tenía que hacérselo entender de alguna manera.

- Sabes lo que me hicisteis... entonces si hubiese podido te habría arrancado el corazón del pecho con mis propias manos – ambos recordaban demasiado bien aquellos días – Fue una pesadilla y no mejoró...

- Creía que habías abusado de mi madre...

- Lo se. Decidiste encargarte de mi personalmente. Yo había... - aún le dolía recordar, si ese muchacho no comprendía cómo podía perdonarlo, cuando recordaba lo ocurrido, no es que el lo entendiese muy bien – perdí cualquier tipo de esperanza Jay, y tú volviste a cambiar y empezaste a tratarme como si te importase algo. Me gustó ese cambio.

- No lo demostraste – el salvaje había sido salvaje hasta el último momento, lo recordaba muy bien y casi era otro motivo por el que estaba tan enamorado de él – eras de un arisco que no era capaz de imaginar de dónde venía aquella fuerza de voluntad.

- Tenía motivos ¿no? - gruñó el rubio – déjame seguir que no es fácil. Llegué a creer que te importaba algo, que quizás me ayudarías a huir, estaba desesperado por huir ¿sabes? - No se detuvo al ver de nuevo llorar al chico, con la culpabilidad asomando a sus misteriosos ojos cambiantes, ahora de un gris-azulado acuoso – tu madre me ayudó mucho, es increíble, pero tú, tú me diste algo más Jay, algo que no esperaba. Me he pasado dos años intentando odiarte y odiándome a mi mismo por no conseguirlo, por ser un estúpido y un débil. Creyendo... no se qué creía. Estos días, estabas tan mal, y yo me sentía tan mal, tenía tanto miedo que... ¡joder! ¿por qué es tan difícil? ¡Repetías que me amabas, que me querías! ¿Es cierto?

- Si, sólo que no te amaba: te amo.

- ¿Por qué? - y era una queja asombrada, y no una pregunta

- No lo se, no lo planeé – intentó justificarse – se qué te hice, se el daño que te hice y que no merezco tu perdón, mucho menos que me correspondas – el rubio lo miró como si quisiera golpearlo – adelante, hazlo

Jensen lo cogió por la pechera de la camiseta juntando su frente con la del herido "Debo estar como una puta cabra" susurró. Podía sentir el aliento entrecortado del muchacho en sus labios y sintió la necesidad de sentir algo más, sus labios suaves que correspondían entregados a un beso que no esperaba. El chico se sujetó a él, entrelazando sus enormes dedos en su cabello, contraatacando, introduciendo su lengua en su boca en un juego que les hacía reír a ambos. Se separaron jadeantes, los ojos brillantes de deseo y entendimiento porque no era necesario decir nada más. Porque todo estaba claro entre ellos.

- Tenemos un detalle que aclarar Jay – jadeó el rubio tragándose las ganas de ir más lejos

- ¿Cuál? - jadeó el castaño temiendo haber creído algo que no era

- No te voy a dejar volver a follarme – sonrió maliciosamente – pienso vengarme primero muy concienzudamente.

- Está bien, es justo – aceptó el más joven aliviado - ¿cuando quieres empezar?

- Ahora no, estás muy débil, lo dejaremos para cuando descanses algo – le dijo revolviéndole el pelo y acomodándole las mantas.

- Jen – tanteó, si el pecoso se había inventado un diminutivo ¿por qué no iba a hacer él otro tanto? - Jen, ¿Me dejarás amarte aunque tú no me ames?

- No

- ¿porqué? - el rubio le retiró el flequillo de aquellos adorables ojos de cachorro apaleado.

Le acomodó la almohada. Le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo cinco palabras al oído. Jared, primero sorprendido y después sintiéndose la criatura más feliz del planeta, se quedó dormido. Habían sido unas horas demasiado intensas para alguien que se había tirado más de una semana inconsciente.


	31. Cambios y promesas

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XXX**

"**Cambios y promesas"**

- El general Dover ha muerto señor – uno de los soldados de la guardia gubernamental de Lázarus, ya recuperado, informó al gobernador de América – su corazón no ha resistido.

Pegasus miró inexpresivo al hombre que yacía muerto a pocos metros de él. Alma lo abrazaba sin querer soltarlo, con su cabecita roja enterrada entre el hombro y el cuello de su padre.

- Karen, por favor, quédese aquí, en esta habitación, con ellos – ordenó el amo del mundo pensando que quizás el viejo general no fuese la única víctima del desastre – señores, esto es una tragedia sin precedentes de la que aún no conocemos todas las consecuencias, llévense al general a la enfermería, si su ECU no ha sido dañado aún quizás puedan recuperarlo. Les espero en mi despacho en diez minutos.

Cuando todos marcharon, el Primero se sentó en la cama ofreciendo consuelo a su amigo "Siento haberte golpeado, Pegasus, no sabía cómo llegar a ti" dijo intentando peinarse y mirando quejoso a la cuidadora de la niña. "Te aseguro que me arrepiento mucho, muchísimo de haberte dado una bofetada" confesó todo compungido. Consiguió arrancar una mueca al enfermo. Se dio por satisfecho.

- Así que feo y tonto ¿no jovencita? - en realidad era con Alma y no con Karen con quien iba su queja, pero la mujer no pudo evitar enrojecer como una amapola – Así me gusta , que defiendas a tu papi – se levantó para irse – Entonces ¿te quedas con ellos Karen?

- Sí señor, pero...

- Quieres llamar a tu familia y decirles que estás bien ¿no? - la mujer asintió – llámalos, y si quieren que se queden aquí en la torre contigo, creo que tus aposentos son lo suficientemente amplios para ellos , dejaré acreditaciones encargadas en recepción por si aparecen.

- Gracias señor.

El Primero marchó, su expresión comprensiva y casi cariñosa se transformó en una mueca fría y dura acentuada por el brillo plateado de sus ojos. Su plan había estado a punto de costarle muy caro. Aunque había conseguido apartar el mayor estorbo de su camino, las cosas no habían salido exactamente como había pensado.

Había sido una sorpresa descubrir que la pequeña salvaje era capaz de condicionar. Más bien, de condicionarle a él y no a su padre. Hacía que su cabeza bullera en absurdas y románticas teorías sobre el amor y el condicionamiento.

El vacío de poder en Eurasia era su prioridad en esos momentos, Sabine comenzaría a mover ficha si no tenía cuidado. Pero no podía permitir que la Leona africana se hiciese con el gobierno de Eurasia, sería darle demasiado poder a alguien que mantenía su territorio con una brutalidad sólo comparable a las repúblicas que sangraron el continente durante los siglos XX y XXI.

Tendría que convencer a Pandora. Iba pensando que podía decir a una hija a la que no había visto en dos años y con la que no había hablado de verdad en más de tres siglos. El cazador rubio se unió a él en dirección a su despacho. "Hecho señor" musitó servil "Nadie podrá sospechar que ha sido un ataque dirigido en lugar de un lamentable accidente"

- Gracias Burton – Ambos hombres entraron en el despacho donde militares del Estado Mayor miraron con sorpresa al chico sin oreja que acompañaba al gobernador – Señores veo que no conocen a Jason Burton, acabo de nombrarle nuevo Coordinador Mundial de Extracciones.

_SA-SA-SA_

Jane despertó. El peso de su corazón se había diluido, pero la sensación de tristeza no la abandonaba del todo. Misha la abrazaba, con sus hermosos ojos aún empañados por el dolor. No se habían separado desde que Karen les explicó lo ocurrido cuando los llamó para asegurarse de que estaban bien.

El "sin alma" sintió la culpa corroerle por dentro. Pegasus no se había equivocado, ¿cómo pudo no tomarle en serio?, ahora, la mujer que una vez creyó que jamás olvidaría, estaba muerta.

El primero oculto decidió que no podía retrasar más su confesión a Jane y a Karen. Pidió a la veterinaria que aceptara la oferta de Lázarus. Porque necesitaría que Pegasus estuviese presente y le ayudase a contar la verdad. Y después, si su amigo aún quería, se llevaría a Alma a los bosques.

_SA-SA-SA_

Omar se sentó junto a Sean en la última fila de la escuela de los mayores. Jared, con el brazo aún en cabestrillo, medio indicando, medio ayudando, mostraba a los chicos como fabricar una placa solar para conseguir agua caliente sin tener que gastar leña.

El día anterior, el retornado, había ayudado al cazador a montar una noria en el arroyo con la que llevar el agua a un depósito de los tiempos antiguos, que habían restaurado en la cima de la montaña. El joven "sin alma" a pesar de su amarga experiencia con otros cazadores, había llegado a sentir amistad hacia el gigantesco hombre de hielo que sonreía como un niño. Algo parecido había pasado con Omar, a fin de cuentas, ese muchacho le había salvado la vida.

El hombre de los bosques se sentó tras ellos dos. Saludando tímidamente al castaño que lo había saludado efusivamente al darse cuenta de su presencia, haciendo que todos repitieran el alegre "hola Jen" del gigante.

- ¿Jeeen? - se volvió Omar burlón

- ¿Me vais a perder el respeto por culpa de ese crío? - gruñó el pecoso

- Eres su amo, puedes prohibirle que te llame así – replicó el hombre de color

El comentario no gustó a Jensen. Jared no le pertenecía, debía ser uno de ellos, ya, y no un siervo. "¿Alguno de los cazadores ha pedido pertenecer al bosque?" Preguntó.

- Todos – dijo Sean – todos menos Jared

- Creo que están preparados Jensen – remachó Omar – ha sido mucho más rápido que otras veces y creo que tu chico tiene bastante que ver en ello. Hay otros dos que también ayudan en las clases y que tienen a los chiquillos como locos con las cosas que están aprendiendo, y los otros tres es cómo si hubiesen descubierto que su misión en la vida es ser agricultores.

- Tres meses no es mucho tiempo, podrían estar fingiendo – musitó el jefe

Los muchachos de la clase cogieron la placa solar y subieron al depósito a montarla con otro de los cazadores en servidumbre y el profesor. Jared se reunió con los tres hombres al final de la clase.

Una sonrisa contagiosa se dibujó en sus labios al acercarse al hombre de los bosques. Últimamente sonreía a todas horas. Los otros dos "sin alma" se despidieron. Tenían cosas que hacer. El más joven se sintió libre para picar al rubio "Me estás decepcionando Jen" le dijo casi al oído "¿Realmente lo de anoche era parte de tu revancha?... flojito, flojito"

- Tira para la cueva – le ordenó el hombre de los bosques con fingida dureza – decepcionándote ¿no?

Jensen se retrasó mirando descaradamente el apetecible cuerpo de su siervo. Sonrió pensando en la noche anterior y en la tarde que tenían por delante "Vale, es posible que tengas razón" pensó entrando en la cueva "Vamos a ponerle remedio"


	32. Primer pago

_Bien, tengo que avisar... Puedes saltarte este capítulo, es cruel, es innecesario, es... Bueno, es prescindible en la trama de esta historia, así que puedes saltártelo sin perderte nada..._

**_Dije que avisaría de los capítulos que mi gemela considera AUTÉNTICAS BURRADAS, y es lo que estoy haciendo, si lo lees es bajo tu total y absoluta responsabilidad_**

_¿OK? ¡WARNING! (VIOLACIÓN, TORTURA Y MÁS...)_

* * *

><p><strong>SIN ALMA<strong>

**Capítulo XXXI**

"**Primer pago"**

Jane desnudó lentamente a Karen, con lujuria mal contenida, ni siquiera la había besado aún y ya estrujaba sus jóvenes y firmes pechos ansiosa. "Te he echado tanto de menos, mi pequeña"

Misha aguardaba separado unos pasos, mirándolas absorto sin intervenir, su sonrisa desvelaba una excitación creciente e impaciente. Karen también los había extrañado pero había algo en el ambiente que la ponía nerviosa haciéndola sentir que aquello no estaba bien.

- hoy quiero algo distinto, quiero hacerte sentir Karen, quiero que goces como nunca, que te corras como nunca – le susurraba su pareja al oído bajándole las manos, impidiéndole que correspondiera a las caricias – tú no hagas nada, sólo déjate ¿vale?

Asintió deseosa del amor dulce y pausado de la veterinaria dispuesta a dejarle su pequeño capricho posesivo porque sabía cómo terminarían, porque deseaba tenerlos a ambos abrazados y relajados después de un rato de pasión. Dejó que la tumbara sobre la mesa del salón. Misha se acercó entonces y sujetó sus muñecas contra la mesa, sorprendiéndola. Pero la lengua de él dentro de su boca, posesiva, ardiente, no la dejó manifestar sus dudas.

La más joven forcejeó en un intento de resistirse. La mayor abrió su sexo, separando labios mayores y menores y lamiendo el clítoris excitándola tanto que olvidó que no le estaba gustando cómo estaba saliendo su tan anhelado reencuentro con sus amantes. Misha sin decir nada, dejó de besarla y cuando ella fue a pedir un poco de calma le introdujo en la boca, la pieza que usaba Jane para obligar a sus pacientes "sin alma" a mantenerla abierta.

Sintió miedo, un gemido inarticulado brotó de su garganta cuando él le sujetó las manos y ató sus muñecas juntas a una de las patas de la mesa. Se dio cuenta de que Jane y Misha ni se miraban siquiera, ni se habían besado, ni mostraban interés el uno por el otro. Todo su interés estaba volcado en el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha a la que ya ni hablaban, observándola como si no quisieran perderse ni uno sólo de sus gemidos.

Se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos de Jane abrirse paso en su vagina, "no, eso no" pensó retorciéndose ante la risa antinatural del "sin alma", no le gustaba, su pareja sabía que no le gustaba, sólo se lo dejó hacer una vez porque Jane tenía curiosidad, pero le prometió que no lo haría más. Sintió el puño de la mayor entrar en ella repetidas veces mientras sus gritos sofocados por el aparato de su boca se convertían en gemidos guturales.

Intentó comprender ¿estaría Jane condicionada? ¿estarían condicionados ambos? ¿quién querría usarla así?. Misha se subió sobre la mesa y empezó a penetrar su boca completamente excitado. Su sabor era extraño, desconocido, como si el enorme miembro que se introducía hasta casi su garganta, no perteneciese al hombre que amaba.

El puño de Jane no le daba tregua mientras su otra mano pellizcaba los labios vaginales dolorosamente. A su pesar, su cuerpo reaccionó a la tortura lubricándose e excitándose como pocas veces. Los minutos eran eternos.

El hombre se corrió en su boca. La bajó de la mesa y la pusieron a cuatro patas, ella había creído que todo terminaría allí, pero temblando comprendió que no acababa más que comenzar. "Ahora me toca a mi" la voz de Jane sonó extraña mientras levantaba su cabeza tirando el cabello y la besaba brutalmente.

Por un segundo los ojos plateados de la veterinaria la confundieron, pero sólo hasta que la levantó lo suficiente para castigar sus pechos con pellizcos y palmadas a la vez que Misha hacía otro tanto con su trasero.

Trató de protegerse con sus manos atadas y Jane la penetró en la boca, sintió su polla llegar a su garganta y sólo pudo tragar y chupar con desesperación. Misha le había sujetado las manos tras la nuca. Con la otra mano comenzó a dilatar su ano usando como lubricante el fluido vaginal que había brotado cuando Jane la forzó con el puño.

No se esmeró demasiado y la empaló rápidamente usando las embestidas de Jane y colaborando con ella empujando el cuerpo hacia la polla de la veterinaria mientras ésta hacía otro tanto en respuesta. Karen a esas alturas no era capaz de pensar en nada, sólo quería que pararan, que dejaran de usarla como un juguete sexual.

Misha volvió a correrse, se salió y con la cabeza apoyada en su culo abierto y chorreante comenzó a acariciarle el coño, "venga pequeña, se que esto te gusta, ahora disfrútalo" imitó a Jane introduciendo primero sus dedos uno a uno y después el puño, sin dejar de sujetarle las muñecas tras la nuca. La embestidas de la veterinaria en su boca se hicieron más frenéticas hasta que se corrió, saliendo de ella y sentándose en el suelo acariciando su cara deformada por el forceps "¡que preciosa eres pequeña mía!"

Karen estaba a punto de perder el sentido, Jane le sujetaba ahora las manos, acariciando con dulzura sus pechos, mientras Misha, no conforme con introducir su puño hasta medio antebrazo en ella, introducía los dedos de la otra mano en su ano. Le provocó un orgasmo tan brutal, que afortunadamente para ella, perdió la consciencia.

- Ha estado bien – Lázarus se levantó del suelo, dejando a la muchacha aún en manos de Jason – creo que es suficiente como primer pago, cazador.

Tenía que reconocerse a sí mismo que le había gustado, casi tanto como poseer el fornido y duro cuerpo del hijo. Incluso le había costado mantener la ilusión en la mente de la joven sobre todo cuando se corrió.

Jason se resistía a dejar de tocar aquél cuerpo que deseaba poseer por completo, desde hacía tanto tiempo. Sería suya en cuanto entregara al líder mundial lo que quería.

- ¿podrás convencerla de que pida el divorcio sin perder su condición de pareja dependiente? - preguntó dudoso al Primero

Lázarus Stark se irritó contra el mutilado joven. Fulminó con su imposible mirada plateada al cazador que se encogió aterrorizado. "Lávala, vístela y acuéstala en su cama. No dejes señales de nuestra presencia aquí" Le ordenó.

_SA-SA-SA_

Karen despertó dolida y asustada al sentir que alguien separaba el pelo de su cara y dejaba un paño de agua fría sobre su frente. Era Misha, no pudo evitar un grito ahogado y una mirada de terror. Los dulces y cálidos ojos azules del "sin alma" se abrieron de par en par rebosando preocupación.

- El médico oficial de la Torre avisó a Jane. Dijo que estabas muy enferma. Has tenido mucha fiebre Karen – explicó.

- Eso no os impidió usarme como si fuera un juguete desechable ¿no? - le respondió la mujer con el reproche en sus ojos.

- ¿de qué estás hablando mi amor?

- De ti y de Jane... - ni siquiera podía hablar de ello, las lágrimas, más de decepción que de dolor bañaron su bello rostro, pero no consintió a Misha que la consolara, ni siquiera tocarla – Vete, déjame sola.

- Lo que sea que crees que te hemos hecho, es imposible Karen, desde antes de la muerte de Alezeia no hemos estado contigo. Ha tenido que ser una pesadilla mi amor...

- Pero vosotros, vosotros...

- Nosotros jamás podríamos hacerte ningún daño, jamás, lo sabes ¿verdad?


	33. Atrapados

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XXXII**

"**Atrapados"**

La aldea de la montaña bullía de actividad. En el sabotaje a una red de transporte de prisioneros "sin alma" habían perdido a Omar. Había sido capturado.

Jensen ordenó la evacuación de las cuevas temiendo lo peor. Y aunque todos trataron de hacerle comprender que el hombre capturado era leal y que no los traicionaría, el hombre de los bosques no dio su brazo a torcer.

El caso era que él era el primero que no quería irse. Mientras recogía sus pocas pertenencias en compañía de Jared permanecía en silencio, agobiado. Tanto que el muchacho acariciando su nuca le dijo que no se preocupara, que estarían bien en cualquier sitio.

El rubio se volvió y acarició el antebrazo del otro, donde se leía perfectamente su nombre sin mirarle a los ojos. El castaño le levantó la barbilla y lo besó suavemente, abrazándolo, haciéndole saber, sin palabras, que podía contar con él.

- Nos están esperando Jen, ¿nos vamos ya? - el rubio asintió ausente – cuando nos instalemos lo encontraremos y lo rescataremos ¿vale?

- Si no lo han matado

- No hacen eso Jensen, no...

- Omar tiene más de treinta años, para ellos es viejo e inútil.

Organizaron los grupos, el jefe de la aldea iría con Sean y otros guerreros hacia el valle en primer lugar, el segundo grupo los seguiría con un margen de una hora junto al hombre de pelo blanco y el tercer grupo, en el que estaban Jared y él, limpiarían las huellas antes de seguirlos, en el caso de que Omar hubiese confesado la ubicación de las cuevas.

El pequeño éxodo comenzó de inmediato, la montaña se fue vaciando de sus habitantes con rapidez y eficacia. Sólo quedaba el último grupo, apenas cinco hombres y ellos dos, borrando el rastro de las familias que durante los últimos años habían vivido en las cuevas.

Se produjo una explosión, un fuerte olor a una sustancia desconocida inundó la aldea. Los guerreros de la aldea de la montaña corrieron ladera abajo intentando huir del gas cayendo en una emboscada dónde fueron rodeados por más de cincuenta cazadores, a los que bastó, debido a la sorpresa y la superioridad numérica, menos de un minuto para reducir a casi todos.

Porque se habían contado muchas historias del hombre de los bosques entre las partidas de extracción, o porque todos conocían la orden del líder mundial sobre dañar irremediablemente a aquel salvaje. El caso es que no había manera de dominarle No hasta que a uno de los cazadores se le ocurrió usar a uno de los salvajes retenidos para obligarlo a rendirse.

Los subieron al helicóptero de combate y los encerraron en jaulas. A Jared incluido. El capitán de la nave dio aviso a la Torre de Cuarzo, partiendo en su dirección en el acto. No correrían riesgos con la presa tan importante que llevaban.

_SA-SA-SA_

La reunión en el departamento de Pegasus no iba todo lo bien que le hubiera gustado a Misha. Karen se había quedado tras el debilitado primero como si buscase inconscientemente su protección alejándose tanto de Jane como de él. Y la veterinaria, dolida por la arisca actitud de su pareja no había reaccionado muy bien, así que su enfado no era la mejor presencia de ánimo para enterarse de que su esclavo "sin alma" era en realidad un Primero.

- Complicado ¿no amigo? - el enfermo le miró sonriendo, comprendía la situación mejor que él.

- Y que lo digas.

Pegasus hizo lo que su viejo amigo no podía hacer, condicionando a los tres visitantes, relajando el ambiente e interfiriendo en la voluntad de discutir por lo menos hasta que Ángelo no hiciese su confesión.

- ¿Cómo lo suelto Pegasus? - suplicó aterrado el de ojos azules

- Hazlo ya

- Jane, Karen. Sabéis que os amo. No he amado a nadie como a vosotras en siglos – ambas mujeres creyeron que no habían oído bien la última palabra – En realidad mi nombre no es Misha. Cuando huí de "Nueva Washington" fui capturado por salvajes. Su jefe me hizo su siervo y según las leyes de su pueblo grabó su nombre en mi brazo, se llamaba Misha. Yo entonces no conocía su lengua, me enseñaron y me convirtieron en uno de ellos sin extrañarse de que no envejeciera. A su muerte comenzaron a llamarme así.

- ¿quién eres? - preguntó Jane presintiendo la respuesta

- Soy Ángelo, Jane. Soy el primero que se rebeló.

La revelación rompió el control mental que Pegasus mantenía sobre las mujeres. La fuerza de los sentimientos que provocó a ambas era desmesurada para la extrema debilidad del Primero. La veterinaria increpó al hombre que acababa de hacer tan increíble confesión.

- ¿Todo lo que hemos sentido por ti, lo has condicionado? ¿Mi amor, ha sido solo una ilusión?

- El amor no se condiciona Jane, es imposible – fue Pegasus quien le respondió – Nadie puede condicionar a nadie para que lo ame, sí para que lo desee o para que le obedezca, pero el amor es algo imposible de condicionar. Es más, si un Primero ama, nunca podrá condicionar a la persona amada en ninguna forma. El sentimiento interferiría en esa capacidad.

- Pero él – Jane señaló a Ángelo furiosa – me ha estado condicionando hace un momento

- No, era yo, intentando que lo escuchaseis antes de juzgarle

Karen aún no había dicho nada. Pensaba, pensaba que si Misha era realmente un Primero, realmente no la amaba o si no... Lo mismo tampoco amaba a Jane y la había condicionado para divertirse a costa de ellas. La ira la desbordó, tan brutal, tan desesperada que escapó al control mental de Pegasus.

Se lanzó contra el supuesto "sin alma" aporreando su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su dolor, con toda la angustia de esos días de incomprensión. El hombre la abrazó sujetándola contra su pecho y mirándola con tanto amor que ya no supo que pensar. Y lo que tenía que haber sido evidente para los tres amantes, lo fue para el Primero que asistía como espectador al drama que se desarrollaba ante él.

- Suéltala Ángelo – pidió suavemente

La joven, perdida, temblando y desorientada, se acercó a la silla y se arrodilló colocando su cabeza en el regazo del enfermo, dejando que éste la consolase acariciando el rizado y castaño cabello.

- Jane, no te enfades conmigo, pero tienes que desnudarla y examinarla

- ¡¿QUEEEE? - Exclamaron al mismo tiempo el Primero y la veterinaria

- Desnúdala y examínala, busca signos de violencia – Karen, ni siquiera parecía saber dónde estaba o lo que decían.

Misha comprendió, fue él quien la desnudó sosteniéndola para que su compañera descubriese lo que el Antiguo enfermo había presentido que encontrarían. Los signos de violación eran tan evidentes que el Primero oculto bajo el disfraz de un "sin alma" sintió la furia crecer en él, tanto que Pegasus le tuvo que pedir calma.

- No se trataba de ningún virus – gimió Ángelo sintiéndose un soberano estúpido – Ese miserable doctor...

- No fue el doctor amigo mío – comentó tristemente el otro antiguo – fue Lázarus.


	34. El coordinador mundial de extracciones

_Sólo me faltan diez días para terminar de colgar ésto, a partir de aquí tiene alguna parte dura, pero en general lo peor ha pasado... Recta final:_

* * *

><p><strong>SIN ALMA<strong>

**Capítulo XXXIII**

"**El Coordinador Mundial de Extracciones"**

Los prisioneros se habían rebelado. Sin saber porqué, uno de los cazadores había abierto la jaula común, permitiendo que todos los salvajes escaparan y tomaran el control de la nave. Sin embargo, los hombres de hielo parecían haber previsto alguna jugada similar pues el helicóptero fue puesto bajo el control remoto de la Torre de Cuarzo, y se dirigía sin remedio a uno de sus hangares.

Se les conminó a rendirse, bajo la amenaza de hacer estallar el vehículo. Una cara tan conocida como odiada para Jensen y su compañero apareció en el holocomunicador. "Si no os rendís de inmediato, todos los que os acompañan serán eliminados"

El jefe de los salvajes no aceptó el trato, todos salvo Jared, estaban convencidos de que era mejor morir que ser capturados y sometidos.

Pegasus Sade, conocedor de lo que ocurría, se presento en el centro de Coordinación de Extracciones buscando a Lázarus. No le gustó nada la actitud del tipo desorejado que lo miraba con prepotencia y superioridad.

- ¿Es él Lázarus? - preguntó al líder mundial ignorando adrede la presencia del nuevo Coordinador General de Extracciones.

- Son ellos Pegasus – el amo del mundo estaba emocionado como un niño que recibe el regalo de Navidad que siempre había querido – podrás hacer el cambio muy pronto

- No si tu perro los mata antes, ¿no crees? - la agresividad inusual del enfermo sorprendió al poderoso ser que lo consideraba suyo

Ordenó salir a Jason del despacho y se arrodilló frente a la silla pidiendo mudas explicaciones de su actitud al de ojos negros.

- No me gusta el tipo ese Lázarus – los ojos imposiblemente Plateados del otro primero brillaron con una desaforada alegría malinterpretando las palabras de quien iba a convertir en su pareja en cuanto se celebrasen los funerales de estado por Alezeia – es como si se sintiera con algún poder o algún derecho sobre mi.

- No tienes nada que temer de él, es sólo un empleado – manifestó el líder del mundo con la voz cargada por el desprecio que su subordinado le merecía.

- ¿Me dejarás hablar con el salvaje cuando lo captures? Quizás pueda condicionarle para hacer el cambio cuanto antes – Pidió el enfermo

- Estás muy débil, amigo mío, primero lo debilitaremos a él un poco – apreció el disgusto de Pegasus – sólo tres o cuatro días, lo estás haciendo Pegasus, me estás condicionando, sabes que no me gusta

- Lo siento, pero en serio, me gustaría hablar con él antes de quitarle la voluntad

- Ya veremos

_SA-SA-SA_

Jensen atrajo hacia sí a Jared. Habían desafiado el ultimátum de Jason, haciéndose fuertes en un recinto que no podían controlar. El salvaje sonrió al cazador pensando que era la última oportunidad que tendría para despedirse.

Sujetó su cabello enmarañado y rebelde inclinándole hacia él, besándolo, intensa, profundamente, poniendo en la caricia todo lo que hubiese querido decirle, toda la inmensidad de su amor. Jared devolvió el beso correspondiendo con igual pasión, bajando el cuello de la camisa del pecoso e inyectándole un somnífero que tardó unos segundos en hacer efecto dejando el cuerpo de su sorprendido amante inerte entre sus brazos.

Sus compañeros comprendieron de repente que lo más sensato era rendirse. La guardia de Lázarus Stark, seguida del Primero y de Pegasus, entró al helicóptero.

- Buen trabajo Coordinador, bienvenido a casa – Lo felicitó el líder del mundo. Estaba algo disgustado por cómo se había dado la captura. Hubiese preferido que el atractivo e impresionante muchacho se hubiese rebelado.

- ¡Tristán! ¡Me alegro de verte pequeño! ¿Estás bien? - Pegasus estrechó efusivamente la mano del joven.

- Si, Pegasus – sonrió el muchacho fríamente escondiendo el parche que le había entregado el primero en el apretón – Yo también me alegro de estar a salvo y de poder volver a casa por fin.

El repuesto Coordinador General de Extracciones ató personalmente al inconsciente líder de los salvajes, poniéndole disimuladamente el parche en la sien derecha y ordenando su traslado al Centro de Preparación para el Cambio.

- Debería ir a ver a mi madre – sugirió cuando se llevaron a los prisioneros

- Tu madre y Jane Orleans viven ahora en la Torre – explicó Pegasus – si quieres vamos juntos a verla.

_SA-SA-SA_

La desesperación del muchacho era tan profunda que ni ambos primeros, ni su madre, ni las monerías de la pequeña, ni la sensatez de Jane, conseguían sacarle de su abatimiento. Los cinco adultos eran conscientes del infierno al que se estaba sometiendo al "sin alma" en su preparación para el cambio.

Intencionadamente habían permitido que creyera que Jared le había traicionado, pues no podían permitir que Lázarus Stark sospechara de los planes de Pegasus o que llegara a darse cuenta de que Ángelo estaba vivo.

Afortunadamente el parche de bloqueo de condicionamiento, diseñado por el proscrito Primero, funcionaba a la perfección impidiendo que los técnicos de Preparación Para el Cambio, se dieran cuenta del poder de Jensen. Aunque lo que no hubo manera de ocultar fue su inmunidad al condicionamiento.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los que Lázarus no había permitido aún a Pegasus hablar con el prisionero. El debilitado primero comenzaba a sentir la angustia del tiempo que se escurría entre sus dedos sin poder decir a Jensen todo lo que debía hacer.

- Por favor Pegasus – el chico le suplicó sacándolo de sus propios problemas – no quiero hacerlo, no puedo

Karen abrazó a su hijo intentando infundirle las fuerzas que no hallaba para hacer un papel horrible que después le pasaría factura. Misha tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándole a los ojos. Jared suplicó "Por favor, no". Con todo el dolor de su corazón, el Primero sin ECU condicionó al joven, bloqueando su memoria respecto a Jensen, bloqueando el núcleo de la misma que reconocía su amor por el hombre de los bosques.

Todos sabían que era temporal, que apenas duraría cinco o seis horas, lo suficiente para obedecer las órdenes de Lázarus Stark y no ser declarado en rebeldía.

- ¿qué haces Misha? - increpó el Jared condicionado a quién ahora para él sólo era el esclavo "sin alma" de su madrastra

- Te daba un masaje cariño, ¿no recuerdas? - explicó su madre nerviosa como si temiera su reacción – tenías una migraña muy fuerte.

- Ya estoy bien – gruñó pensando que debía ser cierto pues aún sentía algo de pesadez en la cabeza – gracias Misha, buen chico.


	35. El Centro de Preparación para el Cambio

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XXXIV**

"**El Centro de Preparación para el Cambio"**

- ¡Eh! ¡Padalecki! - Jason se reunió con el repuesto Coordinador General de Extracciones en el ascensor de acceso al Centro de Preparación para el Cambio – Buena jugada tío, regresas y no sólo no te encierran sino que vuelves a convertirte en la mano derecha de Lázarus Stark.

- Eres un tipo despreciable Burton, y un incompetente. Si fuera cierto que soy la mano derecha de Stark, tú estarías en la puta calle – respondió intimidando a su subordinado con toda su estatura.

Entraron al Centro dirigiéndose a la zona de alta seguridad. Le entregaron el informe de las últimas dieciséis horas. El operario que se lo entregó parecía algo nervioso.

- ¡¿Otra vez? ¿PERO ESTOY RODEADO DE IMBÉCILES O QUÉ?

- Lo siento señor, fue un descuido imperdonable, pero el encargado lo ha pagado bastante caro ¿no cree? - se disculpó el asistente de laboratorio – según los cálculos las drogas tenían que haber hecho efecto cinco minutos antes.

La celda del salvaje era la última del pasillo. Se encaminó hacia allí "El encargado ¿vivirá?" preguntó fastidiado.

- Si señor, aunque cuando se recupere tendrá que hacer su primer cambio, ya no podrá tener descendencia.

Jason y él entraron en la celda, siendo recibidos por el odio más helado proveniente de los ojos del hombre colgado del techo por sus muñecas.

- Sigue siendo algo impresionante ¿no crees jefe? - el cazador rubio acarició el vientre desnudo del "sin alma" que lo hubiese matado si hubiera podido - ¿En serio no recuerdas lo bien que lo pasamos domesticándolo?

- Nunca me ha gustado usar"sin alma" Burton.

- Pues este te gustaba, te lo digo yo. Incluso te encargabas "personalmente" - sujetó el rostro del prisionero convenientemente amordazado – llegué a creer que te habías enamorado de él.

- Eres un imbécil. Lárgate y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Jared no se sentía bien, desde que entrara en la celda y viera al prisionero, el dolor de cabeza se había intensificado. La culpa era del "sin alma", sabía que fue capturado y estuvo varios meses desaparecido, a saber qué había hecho ese monstruo con él para que lo hubiese olvidado.

Comenzó la rutina, descargas eléctricas, drogas, evaluación de comportamiento, tratamiento de agua y vuelta a empezar. Siempre monitorizando las constantes vitales e impidiendo que los operarios cometieran ninguna imprudencia que causase más bajas en el equipo.

No quería más accidentes, en tres días, desde el inicio del proceso, tenían diez heridos y dos muertos. Aumentó la dosis de las drogas y cuando hicieron efecto, él mismo lo sacó del tanque de agua y lo volvió a colgar del techo.

El interfono avisó de la llegada de Lázarus Stark. El líder mundial no parecía feliz con la falta de resultados. Aunque lo que realmente le molestaba era el fracaso estrepitoso de su estrategia. Había creído que el ordenar al muchacho que dirigiera el procedimiento de "desvoluntarización" éste intentaría rebelarse y rescatar al "sin alma" dándole la escusa necesaria para acusarlo de traición.

Pero, sorprendentemente, el muchacho cumplía con celo todas sus órdenes. Asistió en silencio a la nueva tanda de descargas eléctricas, leyendo el informe diario. "Está costando bastante caro" musitó "¿Qué mierda hacía el operario para que un animal drogado y atado le arrancara la polla de un mordisco?"

Se acercó al prisionero en cuanto acabó el "tratamiento". La rubia cabeza se levantó con esfuerzo considerable, enfrentándose al Líder del Mundo. Para Lázarus Stark era un misterio no poder condicionar a aquel salvaje. Quizás tuviera algo que ver con sus ojos. Los de la niña eran iguales y tampoco había podido condicionarla.

- Quiero que sea sometido Padalecki, cada vez que se le aplique un tratamiento, quiero que él mismo se coloque para ser sodomizado y en caso contrario se le da otra sesión del mismo tratamiento – exigió el primero

- ¿Cuando desea que comience señor? - preguntó el Coordinador General indiferente

- A ser posible, ahora – el Primero calculó que la voluntad del "sin alma" debía haber mermado tras la última sesión de descargas eléctricas.

Jared ordenó a dos operarios que se hicieran cargo de esa tarea. "Hazlo tú" ordenó Stark. "Pero señor, yo no..." El "¿Vas a desobedecerme Padalecki?" cortó su intento de justificar que no creía conveniente su intervención pues el salvaje lo odiaba demasiado.

Descolgó al hombre desnudo que cayó como un fardo al suelo encogiéndose en posición fetal. Se agachó a su vez "Escúchame salvaje, voy a sodomizarte quieras o no, así que será mejor para ti, más fácil, y mucho menos duro, si te pones a cuatro patas y me obedeces, si no te colgaré de nuevo y volverás a ser castigado". El "sin alma" no se movió. Uno de los operarios armó su aturdidora por lo que pudiera pasar.

El Coordinador miró al líder mundial un segundo como pidiendo instrucciones. Entonces el salvaje, haciendo alarde de unas fuerzas que ya no tenía, se enganchó a su cuello tratando de asfixiarlo en el hueco de su codo. "Yo te quería" sonó ronco y destrozado en el oído de Jared. Entre el operario de la aturdidora y su fuerza, muy superior a la del hombre torturado durante días, consiguió sacárselo de encima y volver a colgarlo, del techo.

- Parece duro de pelar ¿no? - valoró Stark

- Sí señor – Jared se llevó una mano a la frente, la migraña lo estaba matando

- ¿Te encuentras bien Padalecki?

- Hoy tengo migrañas señor, lo siento.

- Dile a Burton que se encargue de tu turno y vete a descansar, estoy muy satisfecho de tu trabajo, es intachable aunque no tengas muchos resultados. Pero en fin, sabíamos que no era un "sin alma" común, creo que permitiré a Pegasus que le haga una visita esta tarde, lo mismo sus métodos son más efectivos.

- Gracias señor

- Dígale a Burton que no dañe el cuerpo, se trata de dejarlo sin voluntad, no sin vida

- Si señor

Jared llamó a Jason Burton para que se encargase del final de su turno y darle las nuevas instrucciones. Después sin volver la vista atrás hacia los gritos ahogados del salvaje que volvía a recibir el "tratamiento de desvoluntarización" salió del centro dirigiéndose al departamento de su madre.

El condicionamiento de Misha estaba desapareciendo con la fuerte migraña, en sus oídos resonaba el ronco susurro de un Jensen que no entendía porqué lo había traicionado. Jane corrió a socorrer al muchacho que nada más cruzar la puerta, cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra llenándola de la bilis de sus vómitos.


	36. El nuevo cuerpo de Pegasus Sade

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XXXV**

**El nuevo cuerpo de Pegasus Sade**

Nadie se explicaba como el débil antiguo había conseguido en unas horas lo que no había conseguido el más experto equipo del Centro en varios días intensivos. Pero los resultados eran innegables y el salvaje ya no era más que un animal amaestrado listo para el cambio que se iba a efectuar de inmediato.

Misha tuvo que encargarse por todos los medios de un desesperado Jared que no estaba al corriente de todo el plan. Tuvo que mantenerlo a raya pues el chico quería intervenir a toda costa.

Debido al fracaso del anterior intento de cambio, esta vez la operación sería en privado. Sólo los mas allegados. Jane a solicitud de Pegasus y Jared, a solicitud de un Lázarus que no paró de observar de reojo al "sin alma" que acompañaba a la veterinaria.

El cambio se llevó a cabo sin incidentes ni complicaciones. El implante fue extraído del cuerpo consumido del antiguo e insertado en el magnífico cuerpo del "sin alma". Media hora más tarde Pegasus Sade despertaba en su nuevo cuerpo, cansado y acostumbrándose a su nueva identidad.

Lázarus corrió a su lado emocionado "Ey, ¿cómo estás?, ¿puedes levantarte?". El Primero en su nuevo cuerpo miró con tristeza los despojos sin vida del antiguo y después sonrió al líder mundial "Estoy bien, pero algo cansado, me gustaría ir a ver a mi pequeña"

El "claro, por supuesto" sonó desconfiado en el Líder mundial, pero al ver cómo condicionaba a un par de enfermeros para que lo ayudasen a levantar, la desconfianza desapareció. Jane dio su enhorabuena al antiguo, mientras Jared, pálido y sin moverse, permanecía en el mismo lugar dónde había presenciado el cambio.

El antiguo clavó sus comprensivos y nuevos ojos en el chico destrozado por lo que creía que había sido una despreciable traición. Se acercó a él, una lágrima brotó de los ojos del muchacho a pesar del esfuerzo que estaba realizando Misha para mantenerlo condicionado.

- Lo siento pequeño, se que te entristece su desaparición. A mi también, pero era necesaria.

_SA-SA-SA_

Alma no lo recibió muy bien, de hecho, le dio una patada en la espinilla como recibimiento cuando le dijo que era su papi. El Primero envió a Karen a su departamento "Jared te necesita, esto es muy duro para él". Se quedó a solas con la pequeña que se había escondido tras un sillón.

- Ven aquí mi Alma – dijo alzándola del suelo y llevándola frente al espejo – ya se que no me conoces todavía, pero soy tu papá, mira, ¿ves?, tenemos los ojos iguales.

La niña se confió un poco y pasó el resto del día acostumbrándose al nuevo aspecto de su papá que ahora, incluso sabía contar cuentos.

- Hace cientos de años el agua entraba en las casas por unos palos huecos y caía en un barreño cuando girabas una pequeña rueda – la voz de Jensen era suave y tranquila, Alma se acurrucó junto a su pecho y cerró los ojos escuchando la historia de los tiempos antiguos – la luz no salía de las velas, sino de pequeños trozos de hielo que ardían sin quemarse cuando dabas a un botón...

_SA-SA-SA_

Lázarus juraría que el "sin alma" de la veterinaria era Ángelo. Pero eso era imposible, debía tratarse sólo de un sorprendente parecido. Si no ¿cómo se había mantenido igual durante casi doscientos años sin ECU y sin debilitarse?. De todas formas, la felicidad que le embargaba le hacía ignorar los detalles y centrar toda su atención en Pegasus.

Hacían ya un par de días del cambio y aún no había podido acercarse a él como quisiera. Era como si, inconscientemente, evitara cualquier ocasión de quedarse a solas con él. Y para colmo, cuando parecía que por fin lo iba a conseguir, el maldito Jason Burton aparecía con alguna excusa, impidiéndole cualquier intimidad con, el ahora aún más deseado, Pegasus.

Observó al que era el centro de todo su universo jugando en la terraza con la niña. Desquitándose del tiempo pasado en la silla sin poder andar ni moverse libremente. La pequeña brujilla no había tardado en acostumbrarse al nuevo aspecto de su padre, exigiendo una atención exclusiva.

El que estaba bastante extraño era Jared Padalecki, el joven, en ocasiones era eficiente y servicial y en otras, a pesar de ser siempre correcto en el trato, parecía ausente, deprimido. Siempre con el "sin alma" de su madrastra siguiéndole como un perrito faldero a todos lados. El "sin alma" misterioso. Se prometió a sí mismo prestarle más atención.

_SA-SA-SA_

- Hay que hacerlo ya Pegasus – el antiguo no apartaba sus ojos azules de los juegos de la pequeña Alma - ¡Pegasus!, ¡joder muchacho! Si te distraes así no saldrá bien.

El joven prestó su atención a un exasperado Misha que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con él.

- Escúchame bien muchacho, creo que Lázarus me ha reconocido, o que al menos sospecha de mi, y no se cuánto va a tardar en atar cabos, ¿entiendes?

- Es tan pequeña – Suspiró el Primero rascándose el cuello sobre el lugar del implante - ¿Cómo está Karen?

- Mejor, y estará bien del todo cuando acabe con ese hijo de puta – Aseguró Ángelo mientras sus ojos azules se convertían en dos rendijas de hielo.

- No voy a poder evitarlo más tiempo, entonces se dará cuenta – confesó el muchacho aterrorizado

- ¡joder! ¡lo se! ¡pero no conoces la ubicación exacta del campamento!

- No, pero sí el punto de reunión – respiró profundamente intentando contener sus emociones – llévate a Jared, con él os recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Lo consideran un habitante más de los bosques.

- ¿Cuándo hablarás con él? - se refería al cazador que evitaba a Pegasus como si de la peste se tratase.

Era evidente el sufrimiento del joven, pero ningún intento de acercamiento había resultado. Ni Karen, ni Jane, ni siquiera Misha, habían logrado que permaneciera en la misma habitación en que estuviese el Primero recién cambiado de cuerpo. Es más, ni siquiera había visto a la pequeña Alma por no encontrarse con su padre.

- Sabes que a él no puedo condicionarlo, tendrás que explicárselo tú cuando huyáis

- Deberías venir con nosotros Jen... Pegasus

- Sacrificó su vida para darnos una oportunidad Ángelo, era tu amigo, el amigo de Jared y el padre de mi pequeña, creo que le debo al menos el intento ¿no crees? - sonrió con valentía

- Cambiar el mundo no es algo fácil. Él lo intentó durante seiscientos años y no consiguió nada.

- Lo consiguió Misha – el pecoso sonrió a su amigo con la convicción de que su pequeña indiscreción le iba a hacer feliz – durante unos días, antes del accidente, Alezeia aprendió a amarlo.

- Gracias por contármelo – respondió el falso "sin alma" emocionado – gracias.

- El funeral de estado será cuando se cumpla el mes del accidente, hasta entonces creo que Lázarus no tratará de mover ficha. No me será difícil evitarlo Quien me preocupa es Jared. Pegasus creía que nuestro insigne líder quería su cuerpo para un cambio, así que probablemente lo acose para forzarlo a rebelarse y acusarlo de traición – suspiró agobiado.

- Puedo condicionarle para que te escuche

- No , si lo haces pensará que es algún sofisticado plan de Pegasus, ésto debo hacerlo yo.


	37. ¿Eres tú?

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XXXVI**

"**¿Eres tú?"**

_Se ahogaba en aquel sitio oscuro, dónde apenas podía moverse, y mucho menos escapar del agua que cubría su cabeza durante interminables segundos. Dos operarios lo sacaron de allí y lo dejaron tirado en el suelo, sin fuerzas._

_- Déjame a mi Lázarus, por favor... - el Primero rubio y de cálidos ojos verdes besó fugazmente los labios del líder mundial._

_- Vale, pero quiero ver cómo se corre._

_Jared temblaba de frío sobre las baldosas del Centro de Preparación al Cambio cuando Pegasus le dijo con su eterno tono suave y cálido "Vamos pequeño, se que lo vas a disfrutar, sé que ésto te encantaba cuando eras su siervo en los bosques"_

_Con todo cuidado comenzó a dilatarlo, un dedo, juguetón, cariñoso, delicado. El muchacho lloraba porque, aunque ya no fuera Jensen, sí eran sus manos. Lloraba porque quería sentirlo y sabía que sólo sería un mal sucedáneo._

_El Primero se introdujo en él, profundizando despacio, sin causarle el más mínimo dolor físico. "Así pequeño, ¿ves?, sí que te gusta" Se movía lentamente, dentro de su culo, con suaves y largas embestidas, llenas de calor, como la primera vez en la cueva. Se sentía igual, igual de excitante, igual de desesperante. Se mordió con fuerza los labios para no pedir más._

"_Quieres más ¿verdad pequeño?, pues vas a tener que pedirlo". El cuerpo del hombre que había amado más que a su vida le hizo tumbarse en el frío suelo sin salir de él, penetrándolo, ahora sí, con fuerza, llegando a su próstata, haciéndole gemir de placer, sin poder ocultar más su excitación, hasta hacerle llegar al orgasmo._

__._  
><em>

Jared despertó bañado en lágrimas, excitado y sintiéndose el ser más miserable de la Tierra. Se sentó en la cama, aún no había amanecido. El sueño había sido tan vívido, tan real...

Su corazón latía desbocado en su fuerte y bien formado pecho. Se mesó los cabellos con desesperación. Quería odiar a Pegasus y no podía. No podía porque a veces le sorprendía un gesto, una mirada. Sobre todo cuando lo veía con Alma, escondido, se reía igual, tenía la misma risa. Cuando lo veía reír era como si, por un momento, pudiera recuperarlo.

Se vistió y fue a dar un paseo por la Torre. En pocos días tendría que asistir al funeral de Alezeia Verne, en su calidad de Coordinador General de Extracciones. También se cremarían los restos del cuerpo anterior de Pegasus, para el cazador, sería como incinerar a Jensen.

Salió a la terraza este, el cielo comenzaba a aclararse en lo que parecía iba a ser un día gris.

- Nada que ver con los amaneceres de los bosques ¿verdad? - dijo una voz ronca a su espalda, tan cerca de él, que le hizo aferrarse a la barandilla para no volverse y buscar la mirada de Jensen en los nuevos ojos de Pegasus – Aquí son grises, como si hubiesen perdido el color.

Jared apretó los labios intentando contener el torrente de sentimientos contradictorios que se agitaban en su pecho. Pero no pudo evitar un gemido al sentir su mano en el hombro.

- Necesito que me perdones Jay, por no ahorrarte todo este dolor, por no haber sabido explicarte ésto antes.

- No me llames Jay, tú no eres Jensen – se revolvió como si le hubiese picado un escorpión – si lo fueras, sería yo el que tendría que suplicar perdón y no tú.

- No tenías elección Jay, y yo tampoco – Su mirada, triste, enamorada, era tan de él.

El más alto cogió su cara entre sus enormes manos "No me estás condicionando" murmuró sorprendido. "No se puede condicionar a quien se ama Jay" ¿era él? ¿de verdad? ¿no era otro de esos sueños fabulosos que acaban con la amargura de un despertar sin esperanza?

- ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Quién si no hombre de hielo? O a lo mejor debería decir hombre de gelatina – bromeó el rubio intentando paliar la intensa emoción del más joven.

- ¿por qué? - el reproche se mezclaba confusamente con la sensación de felicidad - ¿por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo?

- ¿Porque no me has dejado, pedazo de cacho de trozo de mula tozuda? - gruñó el pecoso pensando que como siguiera cogiéndole la cara así lo dejaría desfigurado para los restos.

Aunque pronto dejó de temer por su cara y comenzó a temer por sus costillas al ser abrazado tan fuerte que hasta creyó haber oído un crujido sospechoso. El castaño lo besó con desesperación entre los rayos dorados y rojizos de un amanecer sin nubes "¡qué gris tan bonito!" pensó incoherentemente Jensen.

- Entonces ¿Pegasus?

- Murió – estaba tan a gusto entre los brazos del chico – no podía vivir sin Alezeia, tenías razón en que no era mal tío. Guardó en su implante toda la información que podíamos necesitar para huir o para acabar con Lázarus.

- Quieres hacerlo ¿verdad? - acusó dolido Jared – quieres vengar a Pegasus y a la mujer que se quedó el cuerpo de tu esposa.

- No sólo a ellos Jay, tengo en mi cerebro seiscientos años de recuerdos e información que no son míos. Lázarus Stark es el mayor tirano de la historia de la humanidad. Ha causado tantas muertes, tanto dolor y seguirá haciéndolo si no lo detenemos

- ¿quieres que nos quedemos aquí? ¿quieres que descubra a Misha? ¿o que averigüe que tú no eres Pegasus?

- No, no, vosotros tenéis que iros, huir al bosque y llevaros a Alma.

- ¿Y tú? - A Jared le dolía el corazón por haberle recobrado y darse cuenta que no estarían juntos pronto - ¿tú que vas a hacer?

- Lo que sea necesario – respondió con temor y determinación.


	38. Funeral de Estado

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XXXVII**

"**Funeral de Estado"**

Los cuatro Primeros presidían el funeral desde la tribuna de personalidades, rodeados de los guardias de los cuatro continentes. Las cámaras de los informativos centraban su atención en el viudo y la hija de la Primera fallecida en el fatídico accidente. Pegasus Sade, con la pequeña Alma en brazos era el objetivo de todas las miradas.

El patio de armas del Castillo de Mármol Verde brillaba iluminado por la pira en la que ardían los dos cuerpos. El del Hombre y el de la mujer. La tradición exigía que al apagarse el fuego, el destino de Eurasia y de la pareja dependiente de la poderosa Primera quedara resuelto ante los ojos del mundo.

Pegasus Sade parecía ajeno a todo aquello. Su nuevo aspecto, que causaba admiración y deseo a cuantos le rodeaban, se había convertido en motivo de una nueva disputa entre Lázarus Stark y Sabine Ngonga. Ambos lo habían reclamado como pareja. La Primera de África estaba muy indignada ante la entrega de Eurasia a Pandora. Había exigido al antiguo sin pareja, y al no poder convencerla, Lázarus había pactado con ella que fuese la tutora de la niña.

El falso Primero había asistido impotente a la discusión. Absteniéndose de usar su poder, pues si hubiese intervenido habría salido mal parado. De todas formas, fue durísimo darse cuenta de que tendría que separarse de la pequeña tan pronto. Lázarus no estaba dispuesto a compartirle con la pequeña, pretendía entregársela a Sabine tras el funeral.

Buscó con la mirada a Jared. Éste, en medio de la guardia de Lázarus, le sonrió alentador. Todo estaba dispuesto para la huida, todavía estaba a tiempo para ir con ellos.

El fuego estaba a punto de extinguirse, el cazador se acercó a Pegasus que le entregó a Alma. No lejos de ellos, y vestido con el uniforme de la guardia americana, Misha dio la señal al pecoso para que condicionara a los primeros mientras él mismo condicionaba a la guardia haciéndoles olvidar su presencia, la de Jared y la de la niña.

El Administrativo Mayor, director del Gran Registro Mundial de Hechos Históricos, inscribió la muerte de Alezeia. Jensen tembló por el esfuerzo de mantener a los Primeros condicionados en el olvido de Alma. Todos, cámaras, espectadores, creyeron que sólo mantenía el tipo ante la pérdida de su amor.

Después, con la misma parsimonia, se inscribió el nombre de Pandora Stark como gobernadora de Eurasia y Oceanía. Y después la sorprendente inscripción de Pegasus como la pareja dependiente de Lázarus. La ceremonia concluyó ante la duda sobre un punto que había preparado el Administrador Mayor y que nadie había mencionado. El de la tutela de Alma.

El alto funcionario pensó que habían cambiado de idea ¿quién entiende a los primeros?. Jensen estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas. Sabine se había dado cuenta de que la estaba condicionando y luchaba contra él.

No bien regresaron a la sala de ceremonias del Castillo, ahora propiedad de Pandora Stark, sufrió un desvanecimiento momentáneo provocado por el esfuerzo y la falta de técnica. El líder mundial enrojeció de ira al percatarse de lo que había ocurrido y sólo la presencia de las antiguas impidió que lo reanimara a patadas.

- ¿te das cuenta de lo que ha hecho Lázarus? - Sabine estaba tanto o más furiosa que él, miró al Primero que recuperaba el conocimiento y permanecía arrodillado en el suelo aguardando la decisión que debían tomar sobre él - ¿O ha sido un plan de los dos?

- Cuidado con lo que insinúas Sabine – Al gobernador de América le estaba costando horrores no sacarle a su pareja, el paradero de la niña a puñetazos – ha sido él, con la ayuda de su asistente, de Padalecki

- Ese chico tan guapo – musitó Pandora como si nada de aquello le interesara

Sabine agarró del pelo a Pegasus y le increpó "Sólo has ganado unas horas y seguro que Lázarus te cobrará esta rebeldía, en cuanto traigan a la niña me la llevaré y no volverás a verla". El hombre arrodillado la miró con el desprecio y el desafío en los ojos, con una expresión de rebeldía que heló la sangre de Lázarus Stark, pues no se correspondía con el carácter del que ahora era su pareja.

- Pegasus y yo vamos a tener una conversación a solas – pidió el líder mundial a las dos mujeres, sujetándolo de un brazo lo llevó a empujones a un pequeño gabinete dónde nadie pudiera verles - ¿Qué has hecho Pegasus?

El rubio guardó silencio, los recuerdos del antiguo no le auguraban un buen rato precisamente. Lázarus lo aprisionó contra la pared. Cada fibra del cuerpo del salvaje le pedía que machacara al hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos plateados. Pero no era el momento, no hasta que estuvieran a salvo. Tenía que tragarse su orgullo. El que creía ser su pareja dominante lo abofeteó. "Vas a salir ahí, vas a suplicar a Sabine que te perdone y vas a llamar a Padalecki para que traiga a la mocosa, ¿me has oído?"

Jensen cerró los ojos conteniendo la furia que hervía en su interior y que contagiaba al Primero haciendo que la violencia latente del mismo subiera de tono "¡Obedece, me perteneces, soy tu pareja!"

Los ojos plateados del antiguo se suavizaron, intentó aplacarse, acarició el rostro que acababa de abofetear sin imaginar la repulsión que causaba al de ojos verdes. "Venga Pegasus, acabemos cuanto antes con esta desagradable situación, si me obedeces no habrá represalias". Había olvidado que era incapaz de condicionarlo, Pero el mudo desafío del hombre que acorralaba contra la pared, lo devolvió a la realidad.

- Pegasus, vas a pagar muy caro ésto.

_SA-SA-SA_

El helicóptero se elevó sobre el océano atlántico en dirección a las tierras americanas. Jared, con el corazón en un puño, pilotaba la nave. Misha, Jane y Karen callaban conscientes del mar de emociones que debía embargar al muchacho. Alma dormía la siesta en un saco de acampada, cerca de los "sin alma" que habían rescatado en su huida.

La línea del continente americano fue el primer hito en su camino de vuelta a los bosques. El Helicóptero se quedó sin combustible a cincuenta millas de Nueva Washington. Descansaron esa noche, y al día siguiente iniciaron su marcha en dirección al Valle Oculto.


	39. Ser Pegasus Sade

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XXXVIII**

"**Ser Pegasus Sade"**

En ocasiones deseaba haber escuchado a Jared y haber huido con él. Ahora no era más que el prisionero, el juguete sexual de un psicópata obsesionado con hacerlo suyo.

Habían transcurrido varios meses desde el funeral en Eurasia. Una semana de infructuosa búsqueda de la pequeña Alma, más tarde, Lázarus había vuelto a América llevándose consigo al "desconsolado" padre de la niña secuestrada al que todos los medios de comunicación, en un "encomiable" gesto de sensibilidad, dejaron en paz.

Convencer a Lázarus Stark de que seguía siendo Pegasus casi le volvió loco. Tragarse las ganas de machacar su rostro moreno, hasta sacarle los putos ojos plateados por el cogote, mientras se dejaba usar por el maldito Primero, le agotaba tanto que llegaba a olvidar quién era y y porqué seguía allí.

La estúpida cara semiadolescente de Jason Burton, con su oreja reconstruida genéticamente, le devolvía a la realidad. Estaba allí para encontrar la forma de acabar con ellos y evitar el "Control de Plaga" cuyo pistoletazo de salida sería en dos días, el 1 de enero de 2820.

Llevaba dos horas despierto, el relieve del cabecero de madera se le clavaba en la espalda, sus manos se habían quedado dormidas sujetas con las abrazaderas del dosel. Era igual que uno de los recuerdos de Pegasus, todo había sido igual, las súplicas de Lázarus acompañadas de golpes, las caricias humillantes, la pregunta "Sabes dónde está, dime dónde está Ángelo" su respuesta también era la misma, "no lo se, no se de qué me hablas".

Lázarus también despertó "Ya despertaste mi amor, ¿por qué no has dicho nada?" se arrodilló sobre él, besándole posesivamente sin apreciar su asco, sin esperar ser correspondido. Después lo desató. "Vamos a desayunar", como si no hubiese nada más que decir, como si lo más normal del mundo fuera golpearlo, torturarlo, violarlo y que él encima debía agradecer la "atención" del líder mundial.

Jensen reactivó la circulación de sus manos moviendo sus dedos, imaginando que estrangulaba al odiado Primero con sus propias manos una y mil veces. El dichoso parche de su sien, levantó la mano para quitárselo.

- ¿qué crees que haces? - Las manos de Lázarus se cerraron como cepos alrededor de sus muñecas impidiéndole acercar las manos a la cabeza – No Pegasus, hemos quedado que para que yo vuelva a confiar en ti, tu dejarás ese parche dónde está.

- Lo siento, yo... - se tragó las ganas de rebelarse una vez más, gimió – sólo me picaba, no he podido rascarme en toda la noche

- Oh, vaya, he sido demasiado duro contigo, ven aquí

Lo sentó junto a él, al borde de la cama, abrazándolo y rascándole la cabeza. Jensen no pudo evitar un sollozo por el esfuerzo inhumano que le suponía dominar las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el líder mundial y machacarlo a golpes allí mismo.

- Ya, ya, mi amor, tranquilo, ya ha pasado – el Primero malinterpretó el gesto del que creía su pareja – confío en ti, se que no pretendías disgustarme – le levantó el rostro admirando cada rasgo perfecto, cada peca, cada pestaña – nadie nos va a separar ahora que por fin eres mío solamente.

El fingido Pegasus suspiró, "Un poco más, sólo un poco más y todo habrá terminado", dejó que le besara. Al menos hoy tenían algo que hacer, hoy saldría de aquella habitación.

_SA-SA-SA_

Los habitantes de la aldea de la montaña habían vuelto a las cuevas. Eso sí, mejoraron la seguridad y la vigilancia, excavando nuevas cuevas y túneles e incorporando un sistema de comunicación que si bien, era demasiado antiguo para ser detectado por los canales de las ciudades de hielo, era bastante efectivo.

Los fugitivos fueron acogidos sin preguntas, Ángelo se encargó de ello, aunque no fuera necesario, pues como le advirtiera el pecoso, Jared era considerado un habitante más del bosque.

Jane y el hombre de pelo blanco establecieron una sólida amistad, aunque ambos tendrían la misma edad, más de sesenta años, el guía espiritual de las gentes de los bosques tomó a la veterinaria bajo su tutela, tratándola como a una aprendiza e instruyéndola en todos sus conocimientos sobre la historia, la cultura, la medicina y la religión de los "sin alma"

Karen, volcada en aliviar el dolor de su hijo y en cuidar a la pequeña Alma, se recuperó con rapidez. Como Misha le decía a la pequeña "Tu abuela es una tía dura". Así habían transcurrido esos meses que los acercaban al día del "gran ataque".

Los que no habían logrado adaptarse eran Jared y la niña. El cazador localizó la cueva que había compartido con Jensen y no consintió en alojarse en otro sitio. Y aunque todos pudiesen contar con él para cualquier tarea o para el colegio, también sabían, sólo con su presencia, que el muchacho tenía su mente muy lejos de allí.

Alma, en contra de lo que se podía esperar por su corta edad, también echaba mucho de menos a su padre. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún había días, en que sin motivo aparente rompía a llorar llamándolo. Entonces, sólo los brazos de su "tistán" acunándola mientras le contaba la historia de los tiempos antiguos, lograba calmarla.


	40. Una cuenta pendiente

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XXXIX**

"**Una cuenta pendiente"**

Una corriente de envidia y admiración sacudió a los cazadores presentes en el evento, cuando Lázarus Stark, con su uniforme de general en jefe de los ejércitos de América, hizo su entrada en el salón de actos del Centro de Coordinación de Extracciones. No era por él, a pocos pasos, su pareja, escoltado por dos leales de su guardia, asistía al discurso de motivación haciendo que muchos de los presentes comprendiesen la sorprendente decisión que tomara el líder mundial el día del funeral de Alezeia Verne.

El Primero, en su nuevo cuerpo, vestido totalmente de negro, era objeto de todas las miradas. No se le había visto en público desde el funeral de estado, incluso se habían disparado todo tipo de rumores, había quien decía que se había suicidado, otros que había vuelto a enfermar. El que estuviera allí era una concesión de Lázarus a los medios de comunicación, pero el líder mundial no había contado con el bullicio que provocaba su sola presencia entre los asistentes al discurso.

No iba a dejar que esa panda de insectos se comiesen con la mirada a su Pegasus. Ordenó a la escolta que se retiraran al despacho del Director General de Extracciones y que lo esperasen allí con su pareja, con la escusa para la concurrencia, de que Pegasus Sade aún estaba algo deprimido por el secuestro de su hija.

Jensen suspiró aliviado al verse solo en el despacho. Solo, no recordaba el último momento en que estuvo solo. Se miró al espejo que ocupaba toda la pared de la entrada del despacho. El jodido parche de su sien. Cada fibra de sí mismo le pedía que lo arrancara (Misha se las pagaría por haber olvidado un par de ellos en casa de Jane) y que robara un helicóptero para huir de allí. Pero no debía hacerlo, antes debía detener el Control de Plaga, sólo faltaban cuarenta y ocho horas.

- Es difícil pillarte lejos de Lázarus, Pegasus – la voz juvenil de Jason Burton lo sacó de su lucha interna – tu amo tiene suerte, aunque por otra parte es lógico que sólo el líder del mundo pueda tener a otro Primero de puta.

- Me estás ofendiendo Burton - advirtió el pecoso, dando un paso atrás al observar la aturdidora en manos del cazador – deberías ser más sensato o tendrás problemas.

- Me gustaba ese cuerpo, y el salvaje que había dentro, era muy divertido ver cómo peleaba el desgraciado cuando lo dominaba – el Coordinador rió seguro de poder poseer al Antiguo – vamos, puedo ser tan buen amante como Lázarus, aún quedan un par de horas de discurso, podemos divertirnos.

- Si sales de aquí y me dejas en paz, haré como que no te he escuchado – ofreció el hombre vestido de negro.

- Uh, es cierto, ese parche te impide condicionarme y no te lo puedes quitar o Lázarus se enfadará – rió el cazador mientras balanceaba amenazadoramente la aturdidora – venga, Pegasus, tú y yo sabemos lo que te gusta que te sometan y el salvaje, ni te imaginas lo que disfrutaba el cabrón cuando Jared y yo lo domesticábamos. Lástima que no pueda contártelo

- Si, lástima – la mueca llena de ironía del supuesto Primero no alarmó lo que debiera a Jason.

Al contrario, el cazador se cansó de hablar, acorraló a quién creía que era Pegasus y lo sujetó por la camisa de seda negra para poder besarle El "sin alma" le dio un rodillazo haciéndole doblarse en dos y le quitó la aturdidora.

El nuevo Coordinador se levantó furioso dispuesto a dar su merecido a quien creía el débil e indefenso juguete de Stark, se llevó una sorpresa. La mueca escalofriante que acompañaba al zumbido de la aturdidora al cargarse sí alarmó ahora a Jason Burton "Tú eres el puto salvaje".

Corrió hacia la puerta a pedir ayuda. Jensen se quitó el parche, le lanzó la aturdidora a los pies haciéndole caer.

- Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente – susurró el hombre de los bosques estrangulándolo con su propio cinturón.

_SA-SA-SA_

El tumulto llegó hasta el estrado dónde Lázarus Stark apenas llevaba un tercio de su discurso. Intentó parar el murmullo creciente, pero uno de los guardias de la escolta de Pegasus llegó al pie del escenario, visiblemente afectado.

- Su pareja, señor, Pegasus Sade, ¡Se ha vuelto loco!

Creyó que exageraban hasta que vio con sus propios ojos el cuerpo del Coordinador General de Extracciones, que yacía decapitado en el suelo de su propio despacho, con la barra aturdidora atravesándole el vientre de lado a lado. En la papelera, la cabeza, con los ojos aún abiertos y una horrible expresión de terror en sus facciones, parecía contemplar a Lázarus.

- ¿Dónde está? - rugió el amo del mundo

- No lo sabemos señor, debió condicionar a los guardias. Había desaparecido ya cuando llegamos.

La ira estremeció al Líder mundial. Pegasus había desobedecido su orden. Meses enteros procurando que no quedara solo ni un segundo, tirados por la borda por culpa del idiota de Burton. Si Pegasus no lo hubiera matado, lo habría hecho él mismo por permitir que se quitara el jodido parche.

Se oyeron más carreras y voces en los pasillos. "¡señor! ¡está acorralado en los baños del Centro!". Corrió hacia allí. Más de veinte de sus hombres rodeaban la entrada sin dar un paso más. Lázarus entró solo en los aseos. Oyó un susurro a sus espaldas.

- Fue él Lázarus, él mató a Alezeia – el hombre más poderoso del mundo no pudo evitar que el terror le secara la boca, aguardó a que Pegasus continuara – quería poseerme, intentó forzarme, no le dejé. Me dijo que él preparó el accidente. No fue un accidente, fue un sabotaje.

Lázarus se volvió. La única persona en el mundo a la que amaba (a su manera) estaba en un rincón, en cuclillas, observando sus manos manchadas de sangre. Sin el parche, pero no le estaba condicionando, no huía. Se acercó a él, arrodillándose, sujetando su rostro, malinterpretando el dolor que rebosaba su mirada.

- Merecía morir, pero no has sido nada discreto amor mío y voy a tener que mostrarme severo contigo de cara al público. ¿Lo entiendes?

El otro asintió. Los enfermeros del hospital de la Torre de Cuarzo se hicieron cargo de Pegasus. Lo sedaron y se lo llevaron en una camilla. El acto público se suspendió hasta nuevo aviso. Para el Líder mundial ahora carecía de importancia hasta el mismo "Control de Plaga".


	41. Aplazamiento

_Estamos a las puertas del final, para el lunes o el martes acabaré de colgar esta historia... Bien, sabéis de lo que va y si habéis leído hasta aquí lo que viene a continuación es lo lógico._

_No os asustaréis ahora por un poquito de violencia ¿no? JAJAJAJJAJAJJAJJAJAAAJJAJJA..._

* * *

><p><strong>SIN ALMA<strong>

**Capítulo XL**

"**Aplazamiento"**

La actividad en la planta de distribución de "sin alma" capturados estaba al rojo vivo. Un nuevo destacamento de cazadores se unía al antiguo triplicando los efectivos de personal. La orden de deshacerse de los prisioneros inservibles, los que no se habían enviado a las ciudades por ser mayores de treinta años, había llegado esa mañana.

Los sacaron del almacén conduciéndolos a una pequeña construcción de hormigón semienterrada en el patio. Omar iba entre ellos. El guerrero había perdido una mano cuando lo capturaron, durante los interrogatorios para que confesara el paradero de la aldea.

Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, Jensen lo vio una vez y se lo había contado. Cómo el día que atacaron la aldea del lago Ackles, condujeron a todos los mayores de treinta años a una construcción como aquella y los enterraron vivos en cemento.

Sin acabar de rendirse del todo el "sin alma" negro buscó con la mirada alguna ruta de escape. Sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con el gris indefinido de los ojos de Jared, uniformado como un cazador más. El chico en quien confiaba no hizo ningún gesto que hiciera suponer que lo reconocía, aunque ya no caminaban hacia la que iba a ser su tumba, estaban cargando a los prisioneros en camiones-oruga.

Un hombre castaño, de intensos ojos azules y aproximadamente de su edad (o eso parecía) le ayudó a subir al camión. Jared subió a su lado. Buscó al hombre de los bosques pero no lo vio. No dijo nada. El de ojos azules, parecía intentar recordar algo con todas sus fuerzas, la mirada perdida en un punto del horizonte.

A veinte millas de la planta de distribución fue como despertar de un sueño. Los "sin alma" se dieron cuenta de que estaban a salvo, los "hombres de hielo" se vieron abandonados junto al río, descalzos y desarmados.

El hombre que se sentaba a su lado y que ahora parecía agotado sonrió a Jared. "Ya puedes poner al corriente a tu gente chico". El "De acuerdo Ángelo"de su amigo le hizo mirar a su acompañante con un nuevo respeto. ¡Aquél era el legendario Primero que abandonó las ciudades de hielo para acabar con los ataques a las gentes de los bosques!.

- Llámame Misha, Jared, no queremos que trascienda quién soy.

- ¿Eres... - el guerrero manco no podía asumir que le habían rescatado - ¿Y Jensen?

La expresión del más alto le hizo sentirse un miserable. Entonces, le capturaron. "¿Fue cuando me cogieron?" miró el muñón de lo que había sido su mano derecha, deseando haber podido resistir, ser más fuerte. El Primero apoyó su mano en el hombro del guerrero mutilado, sin decir nada. El chico de hielo hizo lo propio al otro lado dándole una palmada amistosa en el brazo sin mano "No tenías elección". Nadie podía echarle en cara nada.

_SA-SA-SA_

- ¡No! ¡Estará bien! - gritó Lázarus Stark fuera de sí, a los médicos del ala psiquiátrica del hospital de la Torre de Cuarzo - ¡sólo ha sido la depresión!¡nadie va a modificar su ECU!

No lo consentiría nunca, la personalidad de Pegasus era lo que lo hacía único, como persona y como Primero. No dejaría que nadie la manipulara, entonces dejaría de ser él, se dañaría su identidad. Los doctores aguardaban instrucciones, proponer alguna idea más de ese calibre podía costarles muy caro y lo sabían.

- ¿Es que no se les ocurre nada aparte de dañar su identidad? - preguntó furioso

- Condiciónale señor – dijo el más veterano ganándose tal mirada de odio que lo hizo temblar de terror

- Los Primeros no se condicionan entre sí, ¿que les enseñan en la academia de medicina? - mintió alevosamente para no reconocer que jamás había podido condicionar a su amigo.

- ¿Drogas señor? - sugirió un tal Abertford

- ¿Podría ser tratado en mis aposentos? - Pidió, aunque en realidad era una orden para el joven doctor.

- Por supuesto señor, yo mismo supervisaré su traslado y seguimiento – se ofreció éste sin saber que respondía al condicionamiento del líder mundial.

Esa misma tarde, la aeroambulancia devolvió a Pegasus Sade a la Torre de Cuarzo. Aunque él mismo había elegido las drogas como tratamiento, no podía soportar la mirada vidriada y perdida del hombre que amaba. Despidió a los enfermeros y él mismo tomó en brazos a Pegasus y lo llevó a la cama. Si hubiese podido, habría resucitado a Jason sólo para matarlo otra vez ¡por imbécil! ¿Le habría dicho algo más? ¿Qué es lo que sabía Pegasus?

El hombre drogado gimió, "Alma". Acarició el cabello húmedo de sudor y lo despojó de la camisa de fuerza y del pijama del hospital. Siempre lo había deseado, desde mucho antes de ser quienes eran, desde antes de casarse con la madre de Pandora, cuando sólo era un estudiante de bachillerato que por lo único que destacaba era por su ambición.

Sin embargo Pegasus siempre era, sin pretenderlo, el centro de atención. El científico que odiaba sus descubrimientos, el político incapaz de gobernar, el que siempre había seguido a Alezeia como si fuera su sol, haciendo amistad con el hombre que le había ganado el corazón de la chica más popular del instituto. Siempre había amado a Pegasus, hasta cuando consiguió que lo expulsaran de la Universidad con falsas acusaciones para poder contratarle como ayudante de laboratorio de Seidu Ngonga, el director del proyecto del Enlace con la Conciencia Universal.

Acarició la pecosa espalda como si pudiera absorber su identidad a través de su piel, oyó un murmullo relajado que le llenó de calidez. No era la habitual crispación con la que Pegasus había recibido siempre sus caricias. Bajó llegando a su trasero bien formado, el mismo que había usado tantas veces y con tanta violencia y que ahora trataba con ternura, con dulzura. Esta vez el débil gemido era de placer y no de dolor.

Profundizó un poco más introduciendo un dedo en su ano que parecía querer absorberlo, caliente y acogedor. Se subió sobre él, gemía "por favor, sigue", Lázarus estaba como ido, sintiéndose amado por primera vez en su vida por la única persona que le había importado algo alguna vez.

Lo penetró con el cuidado que nunca tenía y lo sintió como nunca, acompasándose a sus movimientos, a su amor, sintiendo su total aceptación. Era grandioso ¡era increíble! ¡le estaba correspondiendo!

Llegaron al final prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Aún dentro de él, llenándolo, abrazado a su cuerpo maravilloso, le dijo al oído "Te quiero". La ilusión se rompió con la respuesta de una voz distorsionada por efecto de las drogas.

- Yo también te quiero, Jared.


	42. Planes de rescate

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XLI**

"**Planes de rescate"**

El Control de Plaga, con la traumática muerte del Coordinador General de Extracciones, fue pospuesto para el año siguiente. No así las extracciones individuales y las misiones para contrarrestar los ataques de los "sin alma" en los límites de las ciudades de los ECUs.

Cada vez eran más osados y siempre eran eficaces, haciendo que la gente de las ciudades comenzara a cuestionarse sobre la humanidad de los salvajes y su propia actitud hacia ellos.

El control de su continente se le escapaba al líder mundial con la misma rapidez que el propio. Su necesidad del Primero que mantenía encerrado celosamente en sus aposentos, era tan enfermiza que incluso algún guardia de la Torre comenzaba a ocultarle información y a ayudar a escondidas a Pegasus.

Las noticias de la precaria situación de Jensen llegaron a los bosques. Como había llegado su brutal forma de aplazar el Control de Plaga. Jared y Misha movilizaron al antiguo grupo de resistencia de la ciudad, colocando espías hasta dentro de la misma Torre.

El Primero huido tenía problemas para contener al muchacho y que no hiciese una locura cada vez que recibían informes sobre el estado del hombre de los bosques. Hasta que pudo hablarle de su plan.

_SA-SA-SA_

- ¿Así me pagas mi amor? ¿dándole el tuyo al primer insecto que se cruza en tu camino? Ahora entiendo muchas cosas – la voz dolida de Lázarus rompió la ilusión tras la que se escudaba Jensen para no perder todas sus esperanzas – cada vez que nos divertíamos con el chico, tú realmente estabas impidiendo que hiciese el cambio ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

El hombre que creía Pegasus cerró los ojos preparándose para un día más en aquel infierno. "¡Mírame cuando te hablo!" rugió el amo del mundo consumido por los celos. "¡Te lo dí todo! ¡Te lo daría todo si quisieras! ¡sólo tienes que amarme!"

- Sabes que nunca te he amado y que nunca te amaré – le contestó con fría calma provocando adrede el correspondiente estallido de furia del Primero

Lázarus lo sujetó del cuello con fuerza, como si quisiera estrangularlo, pero ni eso era suficiente para el amo del Mundo, quería que Pegasus sintiera la amargura de la traición que le arrancaba el alma a pedazos. Lo besó, mordiendo los labios maltratados e hinchados del otro, furioso por la frialdad, por sentirlo como un muñeco que no correspondía a sus caricias. Antes eso le bastaba, ya no. Porque ya sabía lo que se sentía al ser correspondido, sólo una vez, en siglos, se había sentido amado de verdad. Sólo una vez, había escuchado un "Te quiero" de sus labios, y el nombre que había seguido a ese "te quiero" no había sido el suyo, sino el de un niño, un ECU de última generación. El del cuerpo que Lázarus quería para su propio cambio.

Acarició la cabeza, en la que el pelo, rapado al cero la semana anterior, comenzaba a crecer de nuevo. Otra de las pequeñas rebeldías de este Pegasus que aún lo hacían más excitante a la par que acababan con su calma. Cuando le preguntó que porqué había hecho esa barbaridad confesó sin ninguna vergüenza que no soportaba el tacto de sus dedos enredados en su cabello, que le era tan insoportable como la sola presencia del mismo Lázarus.

- Eres mío, Pegasus. Acabarás rindiéndote y aceptándolo. Nadie podrá alejarte de mi lado – comenzó a besar el pecho desnudo del hombre inmovilizado, antes de volver a drogarlo y disfrutar una vez más de la ilusión de un amor que no le pertenecía.

- No lo soy. Puedes drogarme, puedes hacerme lo que te de la gana, pero sabes que no te amo, sabes lo que significa y sabes que nunca lo tendrás de mi.

El Líder mundial se volvió loco con la provocación del hombre atado. Comenzó a golpearlo, sin control, desquiciado. Quería que llorara, que suplicara misericordia, que se rindiera a él. Quería que todo fuera como antes, cuando le bastaba usar su cuerpo como le diera la gana sin que hubiese ninguna resistencia, como cuando era su juguete obediente y no sabía cómo podía sentirse al ser correspondido. "Si vas a mirarme así" gimoteó el ser más poderoso de la Tierra "te vendaré los ojos y no te dejaré ver nada".

_SA-SA-SA_

- Es un suicidio – el lugarteniente del hombre de los bosques hizo saber su opinión a los dos hombres con los que se había reunido – La vigilancia en torno a Jensen es desproporcionada incluso para él. Escúchame Jared, si sirviera para algo yo mismo me cortaría mi otra mano, pero sólo lograrás que te capturen y eso no va a salvarlo.

El fornido muchacho permanecía de pie, de brazos cruzados. Su extraña y cambiante mirada mostró al mutilado guerrero que había tomado una decisión y que no cambiaría de idea.

- Te acompañaré, quizás Sean se empeñe también en venir, pero no voy a arriesgar la vida de nadie más en este disparate – Le dijo Omar resignado.

- No amigo, sólo me va a acompañar Misha, y sabes que con él todo saldrá bien. Vosotros sólo tenéis que aguardar noticias.

_._

_El niño de trece años miró al hombre de hielo a los ojos. Ambas miradas, igual de intensas, igual de implacables. El adulto de ojos azules sonrió sorprendido por la capacidad desarrollada por un chiquillo sin ECU. Capacidad que sólo los ECUs con implante de primera generación, habían sido capaces de desarrollar. _

_Los ojos verdes y hermosos del muchacho no le eran del todo desconocidos. Los había visto antes, recordó a la mujer embarazada que su esposo había llevado ante el hombre de pelo blanco más de diez años atrás. Había sido atacada por un enjambre de abejas y se moría. No pudieron salvarla, pero Ángelo logró salvar al bebé, condicionándolo en el vientre materno a que naciera._

_No había llorado, abrió aquellos ojos verdes y enormes como si le reconocieran. No era casualidad, él había enseñado al niño antes de nacer_

__._  
><em>

- No lo hagas – Karen abrazó a su hijo consciente del enorme riesgo que estaba asumiendo – Tristán, mi niño...

- Sabes lo que puede hacer ese monstruo mamá, no sabemos nada de Jensen, sólo que aún vive...

El cazador no quería, no podía ni imaginar lo que estaba soportando el hombre que amaba. Pero no podía derrumbarse, entre él y Misha lo rescatarían. Lázarus Stark ya nunca podría hacer daño a nadie más.

Alma entró corriendo en la cueva con otros dos niños más grandes que ella. Con sus tres años recién cumplidos la pequeña era un torbellino pelirrojo que aprendía a una velocidad endiablada.

- Hola Kaden, Hola tistán – dijo muy formal - ¿Puedo medendar con mis guededos?

- ¿Tus guerreros? - rió el cazador distraído por un momento de sus problemas, por las ocurrencias de la niña

- Si clado, soy la "hombdra de los bosques" mientdras no esté papá. Tengo que defendedos de los hombdres de hielo – dijo muy seria y convencida.

La tomó en sus brazos riendo ante la gravedad de su mirada tan parecida a la de su padre. Tuvo que abrazarla, (durante un segundo, pues la autoproclamada "hombra de los bosques" no podía permitir que sus guerreros viesen su lado tierno).

- Entonces necesitáis una buena merienda para tener energías para protegernos – y con los tres niños enganchados de él como monos de un árbol les preparó sándwiches y leche.


	43. Asalto fallido

_Penúltimo capítulo, queda uno más y el epílogo...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>SIN ALMA<strong>

**Capítulo XLII **

"**Asalto fallido"**

Como habían calculado, la terraza sur carecía de vigilancia. El helicóptero bi-plaza se posó en ella sin hacer ningún ruido, y ambos ocupantes saltaron al suelo.

Con un abrazo de despedida tomaron direcciones opuestas. Jared se dirigió a la terraza superior que comunicaba con las habitaciones de Lázarus. Lanzó la cuerda atada a una flecha (como le había enseñado Omar) para subir trepando a pulso al piso más alto de la Torre de Cuarzo.

Apenas había luz allí arriba, se puso los anteojos de visión nocturna y sin hacer más ruido que un gato al acecho entró en la mansión que ocupaba toda la parate superior de la Torre.

Nadie entraba allí. Nunca. Al menos, nadie importante. Los "sin alma" domesticados que hacían la limpieza le hicieron un plano de las habitaciones. De todas menos de la principal, justo hacia dónde se dirigía el cazador.

La enorme puerta de madera de ébano, tallada con las iniciales del líder mundial estaba cerrada con un pestillo de oro macizo. Lo retiró sorprendido por la aparente falta de medidas de seguridad. Lázarus debía creer que su "castillo" era inexpugnable.

Entró. De primeras pensó que Jensen no estaba ahí, entonces apreció un cuerpo desnudo sobre la alfombra. Se quitó los anteojos de visión nocturna y encendió la luz con la rabia latiendo en cada célula de su cuerpo.

El cabrón de Lázarus lo había encadenado, las muñecas a los tobillos. El horrible forceps incrustado en su boca hacía sangrar sus labios y no contento con eso le había cerrado los ojos con vendas adhesivas. Tocó suavemente uno de los hematomas que cubrían la espalda del prisionero, horrorizado. El gemido de respuesta le hizo reaccionar frenéticamente, desatándolo y quitándole las horribles trabas que deformaban el rostro de la persona amada.

- Jen, Jen, soy yo, he venido a buscarte.

Por un segundo creyó que no lo reconocía, pero el prisionero sólo intentaba comprender que no era Lázarus quien estaba frente a él, que no era una de sus propias ilusiones para hacer aquello más soportable.

- No, ¿no estoy soñando? - preguntó con la voz rota

- No, voy a sacarte de aquí – olvidó el plan, olvidó a lo que había ido realmente, ahora lo único que tenía sentido para él era sacar a Jensen de allí, no quería ni pensar en que el hombre destrozado que tenía entre sus brazos pudiera pasar un minutó más allí dentro – Vamos

Todo lo que encontró para cubrir al "sin alma" fue un albornoz, se lo puso y alzándolo en sus brazos los sacó de la habitación en dirección a la terraza. No estaban solos, cerca de cincuenta guardias de la Torre los rodearon.

- Dejadnos ir – la voz enronquecida de quien fingía ser un Primero los condicionó. Les abrieron paso hasta la escalinata, dónde les aguardaba otra sorpresa desagradable

- ¿Dónde crees que te llevas a mi pareja traidor? - Lázarus Stark podía impresionar hasta al mismo Jared cuando la furia hacía llamear sus imposibles ojos plateados.

- Bájame Jay – El chico lo hizo, ayudando a Jensen a permanecer de pie

- ¿Me traes a tu amante a casa Pegasus? Eso no está bien – la ira del Primero era tan desproporcionada, su odio tan intenso que el objeto del mismo estaba a salvo de su condicionamiento – entrégate cazador

Nada más lejos de la intención de Jared, no iba a permitir que Jensen pasara un segundo más bajo el poder de ese monstruo. Menos aún al percibir el estremecimiento aterrorizado del cuerpo que sujetaba ante la orden del líder mundial.

- No dejaré que vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima Lázarus

- Pequeño insecto ¿crees que cuando tu cuerpo sea el mío, Pegasus recordará que exististe? No le conoces. Otros más poderosos y a los que amó durante mucho más tiempo han caído por intentar apartarlo de mi lado.

Los guardas que escoltaban a Jared y Jensen formaron una barrera protectora en torno a ellos armando sus aturdidoras.

Dos doctores se unieron a la escolta de Lázarus Stark, uno de ellos, sin mediar palabra, disparó un dardo tranquilizante al del albornoz, que se desplomó sobre el cazador, inconsciente, ante la angustia de éste, liberando a los guardias de su control mental.

- Si no dejas que me lo lleve Lázarus, le partiré el cuello, seguro que lo prefiere a pasar un segundo más bajo tu poder – amenazó el cazador sin ninguna convicción

- Tú no podrías hacerle nada chiquillo – rió Lázarus al comprender que con Pegasus fuera de juego volvía a tener la sartén por el mango.

Sus hombres se abalanzaron sobre el muchacho arrancándole de los brazos el cuerpo inerme de Jensen. Jared fue reducido enseguida, cuando, antes de poder oponer algo de resistencia, otro dardo del mismo doctor de ojos azules lo dejó sin sentido.

- Ha hecho un gran trabajo doctor, gracias – Lázarus en persona recogió el cuerpo de su pareja, cualquiera que lo viera creería que que lo que se había evitado allí era un secuestro y no una fuga, a juzgar por la delicadeza en que lo tomó en brazos – Llevaos a ese traidor al Centro de Preparación para el Cambio.

Sus hombres se apresuraron a obedecer, llevándose al inconsciente cazador. Ambos doctores aguardaron indicaciones. Lázarus, leyendo los nombres de las chaquetas blancas los despidió "Doctor Abertford, doctor Collins, no creo que Lord Pegasus necesite de sus servicios esta noche. ¿estarán en el equipo del cambio?"

- Por supuesto señor – dijeron ambos a duo

- Gracias de nuevo por su providencial intervención doctor Collins, me gustaría que fuese el encargado de dirigir el equipo de cirugía.

- Será un honor señor

Ambos doctores se retiraron y Lázarus Stark devolvió su preciada carga al lugar de dónde no debía haber salido.

- Jay – susurró Jensen antes de abrir los ojos, al sentirse abrazado y arropado sin ninguna atadura. Cuando los abrió deseó estar muerto, no era Jared el que estaba a su lado, los ojos de color plata vieja que lo miraban risueños, desde luego no eran los del cazador

- ¿ya despertaste bello durmiente? No Pegasus, aún no soy tu Jay, pero pronto lo seré – notó con disgusto la tensión del cuerpo que abrazaba – y tú vas a ser bueno y obediente y me vas a dar lo que quiero.

Pero lo que quería no era esa rigidez, ni esa frialdad, ni ese odio que destilaba el cuerpo desnudo y maltratado de su cama. No quería que se negara a mirarle, aunque fuera con el desprecio y el odio que podía adivinar sólo con la tensión de su cara. El primero, frustrado una vez más, se subió a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y le sujetó el rostro con una mano.

- ¡Abre los putos ojos! - sostuvo como pudo, conteniendo su ira, la helada y verde mirada del pecoso – Si no haces lo que yo diga tu pequeño amiguito conocerá por experiencia propia todos y cada uno de los procedimientos de "desvoluntarización" que existen. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- No


	44. El nuevo cuerpo de Lázarus Stark

**SIN ALMA**

**Capítulo XLIII y final**

"**El nuevo cuerpo de Lázarus Stark"**

Lázarus sonrió comprensivo ante la aterrada mirada que el doctor Collins lanzó a su acompañante. La muerte de Jason Burton era algo que podía provocar cierto recelo hacia Pegasus, sobre todo si conocían los detalles escabrosos. Su pareja ni siquiera respondió al temeroso saludo de los doctores del Centro hasta que le apretó el brazo indicándole que respondiera.

La palidez, la cabeza rapada y las señales de los golpes en el rostro del primero, no llamó la atención de nadie. Aún sujeto por el brazo, Lázarus lo acercó a la camilla dónde Jared, desnudo y atado, dormía el sueño del cóctel de drogas que le habían inyectado.

- Venga, despídete y vámonos – gruñó Lázarus

- A solas – el temblor de operarios y doctores hizo saber al líder mundial que quizás no podría contener el condicionamiento inconsciente de Pegasus (como ocurrió cuando murió Alezeia) si permanecía en la habitación.

- Está dormido, ni siquiera puede oírte – quiso ser amable, siempre lo era de cara al público

- Por favor

- Está bien, diez minutos

Pidió a todos que salieran, aprovechando la petición de su pareja para montar una barrera mental que impidiese que pudiera condicionar a nadie fuera del quirófano. Estuvo a punto de deshacerla al ver cómo el derrotado Primero besaba en los labios al hombre inconsciente, pero no lo hizo, ya arreglarían cuentas después.

- No pensé que nos costaría tan caro Jay, tenías razón. Teníamos que haber huido todos – besó suavemente los labios del hombre inconsciente, como última despedida – nos reuniremos pronto, Lázarus pagará por todo y después estaremos juntos para siempre.

Apoyó la cabeza en el fornido pecho del muchacho, escuchando los suaves latidos de su corazón, con los ojos secos, fijos en el infinito, como si ya hubiese muerto.

- Ya te has despedido bastante – Lázarus no estaba enfadado, aunque sí molesto, pensaba que en cuanto se produjese el cambio, Pegasus no tendría más remedio que amarle.

- Todo está dispuesto señor – el doctor Collins parecía menos receloso que a su llegada – el cóctel de drogas ha dado los frutos que pretendíamos, el cambio puede realizarse en cuanto usted lo disponga.

- Esta tarde

- No - el susurro desesperado del supuesto Pegasus Sade no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes.

- Volveré a bajar en dos horas. Lo quiero todo dispuesto para entonces. ¿Cuál es el número mínimo de personal para el cambio?

- Un doctor y un operario

- Doctor Collins, le quiero a usted, elija a su ayudante

- Gracias señor

El líder mundial llevó a su pareja de nuevo a la lujosa habitación que no era más que una cámara de tortura para el otro. Aunque ya, no le importaba. A Jensen ya no le importaba nada.

Ni la urgencia con que su torturador lo desnudó, ni la rudeza con que lo ató a la cama para "que recibas a gusto mi nuevo cuerpo". Nada. Fijó la mirada vacía en el dosel ante la furia que que volvía a apoderarse del líder mundial.

- Está bien, si esto es lo que quieres, a mi vuelta me mirarás de otra forma.

El Primero marchó dispuesto a demostrar a aquel cabezota que tendría que amarlo. El doctor Collins lo acompañó a la mesa de operaciones, acomodándolo y sedándolo para proceder a la extracción del ECU.

Una hora más tarde, los irisados ojos del cuerpo de Jared Padalecki parpadearon al abrirse por la intensidad de la luz.

- ¿Como se siente Lord Stark? - Preguntó inevitablemente ansioso el doctor artífice del cambio.

- La operación ha sido un éxito Misha – el aludido sonrió aliviado desatando personalmente el nuevo cuerpo del líder mundial - ¿han tenido alguna complicación?

- No señor – el doctor entregó los elegantes ropajes que el Primero eligiera para su nuevo cuerpo – todo ha salido tal y como se planeó.

- ¿El traidor?

- No soportó la operación, murió en su antiguo cuerpo.

- Excelente trabajo doctor Collins, hágalo extensivo a todo el equipo, y a mi familia.

La imponente presencia del Líder mundial salió del Centro, dirigiéndose de inmediato a su alcoba. A nadie podía sorprender que lo primero fuera hacer partícipe del cambio al Antiguo incapacitado por su locura.

Abrió la enorme puerta de ébano y durante unos segundos observó con el corazón en un puño la expresión vacía y desolada con que el supuesto Pegasus contemplaba el techo del dosel. Cerró tras él asegurando la puerta por dentro.

Desató al derrotado salvaje y se sentó a su lado. Jensen no lo había mirado, no se había movido. Una extraña emoción embargaba al nuevo Lázarus Stark, un sentimiento tan poderoso que le impedía articular las palabras para borrar el vacío de la mirada del ser que amaba más que a su vida.

Lo levantó sin ninguna colaboración por su parte y lo puso sobre sus rodillas. Abrazándole contra su pecho, apoyando sus labios en la cabeza rapada, sollozando al seguir percibiendo la sorda desolación que la tensión del cuerpo que sostenía dejaba entrever.

- Mi amor – musitó notando como se volvía aún más rígido – Jen

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo desnudo del hombre que abrazaba. Con gran recelo Jensen levantó la mirada, taladrando con ella los ojos de Jared, como si pudiera ver más allá de ellos. Sus labios temblaron con una pregunta sin formular atrapada en ellos.

Jared sonrió con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, asintiendo, respondiendo a la muda pregunta y el hombre que había resistido lo inimaginable se rompió. Llorando como un crío se abrazó a él escondiendo el rostro en su pecho sintiendo que se le salía el alma por la boca. Su emoción trascendió más allá de las paredes de la habitación, de la Torre de Cuarzo, de Nueva Washington.

_SA-SA-SA_

Omar entró en la cueva del hombre de los bosques. Karen Padalecki lo miró angustiada, la sonrisa del guerrero la tranquilizó incluso antes del "Ha funcionado, están a salvo". En el exterior de la cueva todos festejaban la noticia.

El lugarteniente de Jensen en las cuevas acarició la pelirroja cabecita de la niña que había salido a recibirle.

- ¿sabes Alma? Muy pronto podrás ver a tu papá.


	45. El mundo que soñó Pegasus

_Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado, venga un epílogo asquerosamente ñoño para que no os quejéis de que he sido un poquitín malo con el rubito... _

_Creedme que puedo ser más malo aún, aunque eso será en otro fic_**. Ciao People**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

"**El mundo que soñó Pegasus"**

En solo unas semanas el sueño de Pegasus Sade de convertir el mundo en un lugar mejor, comenzó a tomar forma.

El nuevo Lázarus Stark, con la ayuda de su pareja, fue introduciendo cambios sustanciales en la estructura del Gobierno. El más importante, convertir al desconocido doctor Misha Collins en el nuevo Coordinador Mundial de Extracciones pero cambiando la estructura del departamento y su nombre por el de Centro de Relaciones con los Bosques.

Cuando la situación se estabilizó un poco más, Karen, Jane y Alma volvieron a la Torre. Jensen, sin apenas señales del infierno padecido y con el cabello comenzando a crecer abrazó a su pequeña emocionado, contagiando sin pretenderlo a todos los presentes, Jared incluido (aunque éste no fuera víctima del involuntario condicionamiento)

La ciudad había cambiado, como habían cambiado las vidas de sus habitantes y de los habitantes de la Torre. Y aunque aún les quedaba mucho trabajo por delante. El futuro se abría prometedor ante los tres Primeros y su familia.

Jensen salió a la terraza de los aposentos que, no hacía tanto tiempo, fueran la peor de las cárceles y ahora constituían su hogar. El sol se hundía en un horizonte irregular y lejano. Cerró los ojos dejando que los rayos rojizos del atardecer acariciaran su rostro sintiendo una paz que muy pocas veces le había sido concedida. Sintiendo la tranquilidad de saber que los suyos estaban a salvo y no tendrían que luchar por sus vidas. Que el mundo del que le habló el Primero de ojos negros, justo antes de entregarle su vida y sus recuerdos, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Oyó la risa de Alma y la dulce añoranza por la madre de la niña se disipó en la estruendosa carcajada que coreaba la felicidad de la pequeña.

- Estabas aquí – Ángelo le sonrió – Jared y Alma están poniendo toda la Torre patas arriba buscándote, creo que los han echado de la pastelería por buscar dentro de la cuba de chocolate. ¿No los oyes?

- Si, sólo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad

- Mierda chico, me has recordado a Pegasus.

- No puedes recibir seiscientos años de recuerdos sin que algo de él se quede también ¿no?

El auténtico Primero asintió con un leve atisbo de tristeza, "esto es lo que siempre soñó, sólo un poco de paz"

- Nos queda mucho aún para conseguirlo – respondió el heredero de la identidad de aquel

- Sí, pero ya estamos en marcha – sonrió Misha haciendo chispear sus azules ojos y volviéndose dentro.

Siguió disfrutando de la puesta de sol envuelto en un silencio que no duró más que unos segundos. Pues un auténtico vendaval pelirrojo irrumpió en la terraza corriendo, perseguida por un Jared más impresionante y atractivo que nunca. Su cabello revuelto y salvaje dejaba entrever sus ojos grises, modificados para parecer plateados y evitar sospechas. Alcanzó a Alma y en dos zancadas lo rodeó por la cintura con la pataleante chiquilla riendo a carcajadas sobre su hombro.

- Soy yo – musitó en su oído como cada vez que se separaban por más de unos minutos, haciendo que el pecoso se relajara y el rictus amedrentado de su rostro desapareciera – sigo siendo yo

- Yo también sigo siendo yo papi – Alma se sumó al abrazo del cuerpo enorme y cálido de su pareja – pero ahoda me voy

La cría se bajó al suelo y corrió hacia la puerta de la terraza dónde Karen la aguardaba para acompañarla dentro.

- Alma – regañó su padre – te he dicho muchas veces que no condiciones a tu abuela.

- No lo ha hecho Jensen – la mujer, creyendo tranquilizar al muchacho le explicó – sólo me ha llamado telepáticamente

- Telepátitamente – afirmó la pequeña con inocencia, dando la mano a quien consideraba su abuela y lanzándoles a ambos un beso con la mano.

Cuando se marchó su padre sólo podía mirar por dónde había salido con la boca abierta "¡Telepáticamente!" gimió "¡y tiene tres años!" Jared le frotó la espalda intentando calmarlo "Si, bueno, pero no abusa de su poder, ni nada de eso". "Ah, pues menos mal" el hombre de los bosques con una mueca de circunstancias se dejó abrazar por el grandullón que tenía al lado.

Apoyó la nuca en su hombro y miró aquellos ojos que ahora enmarcaba la mirada de Jared. "Siento que hayas tenido que modificar tus ojos"

- No están tan mal, dejaré de odiarlos cuando dejes de sobresaltarte cada vez que los ves.

- Oh yo... - odiaba ser tan débil, si todos podían pasar página ¿porqué le costaba tanto hacer lo mismo? Se desasió avergonzado

- Vamos a ver qué tripa se te ha roto ahora – regañó el más joven – no es lo de siempre ¿verdad?

- Lo siento Jared, te juro que lo intento con todas mis fuerzas – le miró, sin poder ocultar una vez más su miedo – yo, yo te quiero, pero...

El fornido muchacho tomó el rostro del hombre que amaba entre sus enormes manos. Besó un ojo, besó el otro y le repitió por millonésima vez desde que la pesadilla acabara "Soy yo, y te lo repetiré cuantas veces haga falta hasta que sea lo único que no puedas olvidar jamás"

"A ver si es verdad" dijo el otro con una sonrisa de pillo en su increíbles ojos, metiéndole la mano en el pantalón, "Um, no se, tendrás que demostrármelo"

La noche había caído, una radiante luna llena se elevaba tras la Torre de Cuarzo. En la solitaria terraza ambos hombres se redescubrían una vez más, fuera de las miradas indiscretas y de la vorágine de un mundo que dependía de ellos.

Sus cuerpos desnudos, como estatuas del renacimiento que hubiesen cobrado vida bajo los pálidos rayos de luna se entrelazaban al son de una melodía silenciosa. En una danza sin música, tan antigua, como el origen de la vida, tan bella como lo es el amor cuando une a dos almas gemelas.

Jared dejó que fuera Jensen quien decidiera una vez más, pero esa noche el rubio estaba preparado. Preparado para confiar en el chico que lo amaba más que a su vida, preparado para confiar en sí mismo. Con todo el cuidado del mundo el castaño lo acarició, con todo el mimo del mundo besó aquél cuello pecoso que lo hacía encenderse de deseo. Con todo el amor del mundo se enterró poco a poco dentro de él. "¿Estás bien?" Estaba sollozando "¿Paro?". "Ni se te ocurra" sonó agitado y entrecortado.

Jensen echó la cabeza atrás, apoyándola en el hombro ancho y protector de Jared, vislumbrando su perfil, sus ojos de plata fijos en él "Eres tú". Su rostro increíble y esos hoyuelos que se marcaban en sus mejillas al sonreír Sus labios suaves que besaron la frente del otrora "sin alma".

"Estoy seguro" Ambos culminaron su deseo al mismo tiempo. Abrazados, juntos. Y Juntos, desnudos, y abrazados, bajo la luz de aquella luna llena, afrontaron la vida que les aguardaba y el papel que el destino reservaba para ellos.

**FIN**


End file.
